Nos vies emmêlées
by sorciere noire
Summary: Se perdre dans une bouteille! Très mauvaise idée, pense Albus Dumbledore qui a trouvé quelque chose de plus machiavélique pour sortir Harry de sa dépression. Quand un vieux fou se mêle de tout, tout est possible, même l'impossible.
1. Vols à Poudlard

Encore une histoire, un threesome plus exactement. Je vous laisse découvrir cette fic que j'aime beaucoup. C'est la première fois que je poste deux histoires en même temps alors soyez indulgents si je ne poste pas aussi vite que d'habitude. Bonne lecture, Sorcière noire.

^ô^ô^

Vols à Poudlard.

L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard venait de rouvrir ses portes. D'après le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, ce n'était pas trop tôt, depuis six mois quelles étaient fermées ! Sans compter le temps qu'ils avaient mis à réparer certaines ailes du château qui s'étaient écroulées sous les coups de masse de certains géants un peu trop prompts à lancer leurs armes sur les murs pour les faire céder.

Pour dire la vérité quatre mois avant l'attaque, les parents inquiets avaient gardé leurs progénitures chez eux. Le directeur s'était vu contraint de fermer le château à sa grande tristesse.

L'homme assis derrière son bureau repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois. Il se souvient avec précision du jour où messieurs, Draco Malfoy, Zabini, Not, Crabbe, Goyle, et mademoiselle Pansy Parkinson avait rejoint les rangs de Harry, et de leurs réunions dans la salle sur demande avec Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Le vieil homme se remémora aussi les recherches qu'il avait fait pendant plus de quatre mois dans la section interdite pour son propre compte. Il devait sortir quelqu'un d'un piège infernale au ministère et il était quasiment sûr qu'il existait une solution et quelle se trouvait là.

Il s'évoqua avec quelle joie il avait trouvé ce vieux manuscrit qui lui avait indiqué comment sortir un homme prisonnier d'une arche. Il se rappela qu'il en avait fait part à Lucius Malfoy qui était espion pour l'ordre et que celui-ci avait accepté de remplir cette mission, sans prendre en compte les dangers que cela pouvaient comporter.

Il savait que le Serpentard ne refuserait pas pour une raison que eux deux connaissaient. Il savait aussi que seul Malfoy pouvait réussir un tel exploit. Le seul problème était que cela devait être fait le jour du combat entre Harry et Voldemort. Le blond était déjà soupçonné par le mage d'être un traître, il fallait que Tom Jédusor soit occupé afin que Lucius ait une chance d'accomplir sa tâche. Le blond n'avait besoin que de Bellatrix Lestrange pour ça, et cette folle l'avait suivit pensant qu'il ne s'en apercevrait même pas.

Malheureusement cela ne s'était pas passé comme il l'aurait voulu. Albus n'avait pas pensé que les sbires de Bellatrix sera là et qu'ils tortureraient Lucius jusqu'à le laisser paralyser sur place. Heureusement que le Serpentard avait pu sortir Sirius black du voile avant de se faire attaquer et que les mangemorts trop heureux de torturer le blond n'avait pas pensé à lancer un avada sur le maraudeur allongé sur le sol.

Alors que la bataille venait de finir, alors que Harry venait de débarrasser le monde du fléau Tom Jédusor, le vieil homme avec Sil' Gan, un elfe, s'était hâté de transplaner pour le ministère. Ils avaient pu mettre hors d'état de nuire les mangemorts, et les envoyer derrière le voile pour s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute.

Albus savait qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Lucius et Sirius étaient en vie mais le blond était dans un état catastrophique. Il avait fallu attendre deux mois avant de voir s'il y avait une chance de le sortir de là. Lui et l'elfe les avait caché dans la forêt interdite bien à l'abri où personne ne pourrait les trouver, dans un petit cottage, et avaient gardé le silence.

Sirius black était maintenu dans un coma artificiel pour que sa magie revienne petit à petit, et aujourd'hui enfin c'était chose faite. Le maraudeur avait retrouvé sa force magique et il était largement temps de le sortir de son coma.

Pour Lucius cela n'était pas aussi facile, l'homme était paralysé et toujours en mauvais état. Mais Albus avait une idée. Harry allait mal, très mal même, voilà plusieurs fois qu'il se rendait chez lui, au square Grimaurd depuis la fin de son combat, et à chaque fois il trouvait le jeune homme ivre mort sur le sol de sa maison.

Harry était fragile, pas par sa magie car celle-ci était très forte. Mais dans sa chair et son cœur le jeune homme souffrait. Il ne parvenait pas à supporter la souffrance des autres sur le champ de bataille. Il entendait encore les cris de douleurs et les râles d'impuissances face aux mangemorts. Le jeune sorcier se détruisait lentement mais sûrement.

L'alcool allait le tuer, sans compter deux tentatives de suicides que ses amis avaient enrayés en arrivant à l'improviste chez lui. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner à son triste sort, il avait même fait rappeler Remus à cause de cela mais le loup était aux prises avec des fugitifs et ne pourrait rentrer que quand ils seront sous bonne garde. Albus n'avait pas fait mention de l'état du survivant au maraudeur.

Il allait donner une occupation au Gryffondor, lui donner un but. Il fallait qu'il oublie ses tourments et qu'il arrête de se perdre dans une bouteille, et pour ça quoi de mieux que de lui donner une responsabilité ! Se rendre malade n'avait que trop duré et ça allait finir par le détruire. Lui, Albus, avait tout mis au point avec Sil'Gan et maintenant tout allait se mettre en route, il ne pouvait plus rien arrêter.

Le directeur se leva et sourit, tout allait bien aller maintenant, encore une ou deux petites choses et Harry allait retrouver son parrain et s'occuper d'un Serpentard. Il avait tout mis au point pour que Harry n'ait à se consacrer qu'à Lucius Malfoy, sa bête noire.

Le vieil homme sortit de son bureau et descendit les escaliers en colimaçon, il était joyeux, il ne tenait plus en place en voyant les élèves revenir en masse et s'agglutiner dans la grande salle à manger en faisant un brouhaha pas possible.

Severus Snape, ronchon comme à son habitude, était présent pour la reprise des cours de potions. Bien qu'il aurait voulu éviter les morveux qui allaient devenir insupportables et qui allaient crier comme des braillards dans les couloirs de l'école, il n'avait pas hésité à reprendre son poste.

Bon il manquait quelques professeurs mais le principal était d'ouvrir les portes de Poudlard, disait le vieux fou qui avait revêtu pour l'occasion une de ses robes immettables qui vous faisaient cligner des yeux par leurs couleurs aveuglantes et ridicules.

Snape, affligé de tant de mauvais goût vestimentaire, avait grimacé en levant un sourcil narquois. Le maître des potions croyait qu'un vêtement noir suffisait largement, et qu'il n'était pas besoin d'être farfelu pour se faire remarquer. Albus n'avait certes pas besoin de ça, il arrivait très bien à se distinguer sans être obligé de porter ces horreurs.

Quand deux jours plus tard, après la rentrée, un matin, Severus Snape entra dans sa réserve qu'il avait passé à refaire dans la semaine, il faillit pousser un hurlement de dépit. Une fois de plus on l'avait dépossédé de quelques potions et là il en avait plus qu'assez qu'on se permettre de se foutre de lui à son nez et à sa barbe. Pourtant il en avait déjà fait part à Albus plus d'une fois et le vieil homme ne faisait rien pour y remédier. C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

Déterminé l'homme ravala sa colère, et décida de surveiller dorénavant sa chère réserve et surprendre ainsi le détrousseur la main dans le sac. Il allait comprendre sa douleur celui-là s'il lui mettait la main dessus ! Il allait se le mitonner aux petits oignons et lui faire passer l'envie de voler son prochain.

Snape remit sur la porte les barrières qu'il y posait d'habitude et repartit dans la salle à manger pour profiter d'une bonne tasse de thé qui aurait au moins le mérite de lui calmer les nerfs.

-Voilà déjà trois fois qu'on venait le dépouiller, trois fois, bordel ! Maugréa le maître des potions en avançant rageusement dans les couloirs du château pour rejoindre la grande salle. Comment arrivait-il à passer, ce voleur ? Incompréhensible ! Inimaginable ! Tout simplement inconcevable !

Tous à la table professorale remarquèrent l'air renfrogné de l'homme qui venait d'arriver et qui s'installa en grognant. Personne ne se risqua à lui demander pourquoi, pas fous les professeurs ! Même Dumbledore ne pipa mot devant le regard noir de l'enseignant peu engageant ce matin.

Les yeux du professeur Snape passèrent sur la salle essayant de trouver le coupable. Rien ! Même pas un semblant de culpabilité dans le regard des étudiants. Drôlement futé le sale garnement, pensa-il, mais il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot !

La nuit suivante il ne se passa rien, Snape, déçu, sortit de derrière la statue près de laquelle il avait surveillé sa réserve et regagna son bureau, rageur, en baillant fortement. Il n'allait pas abandonner, ça non ! Il allait persévérer pour attraper le chenapan au toupet invraisemblable qui lui fauchait ses fioles presque sous son nez.

La nuit d'après, alors que désespéré de trouver la personne indélicate qui le volait si éhontément, il allait sortir de sa cachette. Il entendit comme un bruit de fioles s'entrechoquant. Alerté, il se précipita vers la porte, abaissa les barrières misent en place, alluma la seule torche de la pièce et à part un souffle léger qui le frôla, il fut stupéfait de ne voir personne dans la petite salle où reposaient tous ses petits flacons en verres.

Pourtant là il lui manquait bien des fioles, non ? Il était absolument sûr qu'hier au soir il y en avait plusieurs. Donc il était revenu ce voleur de potions ! Ce dégénéré, ce détrousseur de fioles et de baumes ! Ce bachibouzouk invertébré ! Ce…ce…..Rah……. !

Le professeur fit demi-tour, ralluma sa baguette d'un lumos pour éclairer son chemin, et partit à grandes enjambées sillonner les couloirs en faisant voltiger ses robes professorales. Le cambrioleur ne devait pas être loin, il avait mis un piège de chaque côté des passages et à coup sûr il allait tomber dedans.

Snape sauta presque de joie quand il vit une silhouette se débattre dans un de ses traquenards. Malin, le maître des potions avait utilisé un filet pour prendre son voleur, un truc imparable, surtout quand on ne s'y attendait pas comme la plupart des sorciers qui ne connaissaient pas très bien les pièges moldus.

Un sourire victorieux éclaira les traits de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et longs. Il brandit sa baguette pour faire peur à l'insolant et lui faire envoler son envie de dépouiller les autres. Snape fut stupéfait de voir le directeur de l'école empêtré dans le filet, et rouspéter contre les idiots qui s'amusaient à tendre des farces aussi grossières, comme si vraiment il n'y avait pas autre chose à faire que d'embêter les honnêtes gens.

-Albus, gronda Snape en allumant les torches du couloir. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ce couloir à cette heure de la nuit ? Et dans le noir qui plus est ?

-Je faisais une ronde, Severus.

-Dans le noir ? Le fustigea l'homme qui arborait un regard sévère.

-J'essayais de ne pas me faire remarquer, tu m'as bien dit que ta réserve était souvent visité, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je voulais faire un petit tour par ici avant de me coucher. J'allais partir quand je suis tombé sur ça ! Râla Dumbledore en désignant le filet qu'il avait encore sur la tête et qui entravait ses bras et ses jambes.

Snape soupira et d'un geste de sa baguette fit disparaître le traquenard à regret. Albus avait tellement l'air grotesque là-dessous, dommage de ne pas l'y laisser d'ailleurs !

-Vous n'auriez aperçu personne courir dans les couloirs ? Lui demanda Snape tout en sachant que son voleur devait être bien loin maintenant.

-Non personne, pourquoi ? Serait-il revenu ? Demanda le vieil homme candide en regardant les portraits d'un air austère qui se retournèrent, gênés pour certains, et souriant pour d'autres de l'audace du vieux directeur qui venait de faire un énorme mensonge.

-Oui, et il est rapide le bougre mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Ajouta Snape pour qui le manège n'avait pas échappé à ses yeux curieux.

-Au moins là tu ne peux accuser Harry puisqu'il n'est plus élève ici. Dit Dumbledore avec une pointe d'humour que le maître des potions ne goûta point. Lui seul aurait pu abattre tes barrières magiques, mais aujourd'hui il vit au square Grimaurd et depuis deux mois il se remet lentement de son combat contre Voldemort.

-Il n'a pas été blessé, rétorqua l'homme de mauvais poil. Alors de quoi doit-il se remettre ? D'avoir pris la grosse tête !

-Il y a d'autres blessures que celles du corps, Severus, tu le sais ! Harry ne va pas bien et tu ne devrais pas le railler, rétorqua Albus d'une voix sévère.

Snape ne répondit pas mais tiqua subitement de ce qu'Albus avait dit tout à l'heure, mais ne le montra pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Rah ! Il avait mal à la tête maintenant. Ce vieux sénile allait le rendre fou avec ses manigances en tous genres. Et puis défendre Potter, et quoi encore !

-Je te laisse, mon ami, je vais me coucher, je pense que ton voleur ne reviendra pas cette nuit.

-Il reviendra, Albus, assura Severus Snape. Voilà trois semaines qu'il vient, pourquoi changerait-il ses habitudes ?

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas, Snape vit sa silhouette disparaître derrière un tournant du couloir. Le professeur réfléchit en retournant lui aussi dans ses quartiers. Il avait bien pensé à Potter pour les vols, oui mais ça ne concordait pas, le survivant n'était pas blessé et les seules potions qu'on lui avait volé était des fioles pour maintenir des personnes gravement atteintes dans un état de léthargie et beaucoup de potions antidouleurs.

Sans parler des potions pour soigner des plaies assez sérieuses, non décidément quelque chose n'allait pas. Et quelques indices lui disaient qu'Albus n'était pas si innocent que ça dans cette histoire. L'homme retourna dans ses quartiers désabusé en se promettant de ne pas abandonner sa chasse au cambrioleur. Il aura le fin mot de cette histoire, dût-il passer toutes les nuits devant sa réserve.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry, allongé sur son lit dans son ancienne chambre au quatre Privet Drive, se maudissait de tous les noms d'animaux d'avoir cédé encore une fois au vieux fou de Poudlard. Celui-ci lui avait demandé, le regard suppliant, de venir chez les moldus pour deux jours.

Le vieux mage était venu chez lui au square Grimaurd un après-midi. Il était entré dans la maison sans aucune difficulté puisque le Gryffondor ne fermait plus, ni porte ni cheminée par des sortilèges qui devaient, soi-disant, le mettre à l'abri. C'était le moindre de ses soucis de garder les portes fermées, il avait d'autres choses à penser ou plutôt à éviter de penser.

Il s'en foutait bien des autres, qu'ils viennent donc les mangemorts encore en libertés, qu'ils viennent donc lui régler son compte qu'il puisse enfin être en paix avec lui-même et oublier enfin ces images atroces qui peuplaient ses cauchemars et même ses journées depuis deux mois.

Quand Albus était arrivé, Harry était effondré sur le sol de sa cuisine, ivre mort. L'homme avait hoché la tête profondément bouleversé de le voir dans un tel état. Gentiment il l'avait fait léviter derrière lui et l'avait déposé sur un lit, puis il avait fait apparaître une potion contre les gueules de bois et avait réveillé le jeune homme afin qu'il la boive sans en régurgiter la moitié sur sa belle robe de sorcier violette, où des soleils d'un beau jaune criard se promenaient avec des étoiles tout aussi jaunes.

Le directeur de Poudlard savait qu'Harry s'adonnait à l'alcool. Il savait aussi que cela n'était pas nouveau puisque depuis la fin de la guerre Harry finissait ses journées complètement soûle. C'est Blaise Zabini qui l'en avait averti alors que le vieil homme lui avait demandé de ses nouvelles.

Le survivant ne sortait plus de chez lui, seuls quelques-uns de ses amis étaient tolérés, mais malheureusement ils ne pouvaient rien pour lui car aussitôt qu'ils parlaient de ses problèmes Harry se mettait dans une colère terrible.

Le jeune homme avait repris connaissance assez vite après avoir bu la potion. Et quand il avait vu le vieil homme à son chevet il avait craint le pire, et il ne s'était pas trompé.

-Mais deux jours pour quoi faire ? Albus, avait-il répliqué en colère. Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'aille là-bas ? Avait-il ajouté en se levant se son lit et en redescendant dans la cuisine. Pour me faire insulter un peu plus ! Vous voulez vraiment que je me serve de ma baguette ? Vous savez, Albus, ça ne me dérange pas de faire ça sur eux et de vérifier si je peux les transformer en cochon rose, le tout est de savoir comment vous, vous allez le prendre !

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'attires des ennuis, quelqu'un veut te rencontrer et il veut que cela soit en terrain neutre.

Le jeune sorcier fit léviter un verre et une bouteille qu'il ouvrit dans un geste de défi, et s'en versa une grande rasade.

-Me rencontrer ! Ne peut-il pas le faire chez moi, ici, chez Sirius ? Ou alors Poudlard ou encore ailleurs s'il préfère, mais pas chez mes moldus par pitié ! Vraiment je n'en n'ai pas assez supporté ! Ajouta Harry en buvant le verre d'une traite.

-A vrai dire c'est lui qui a suggéré la maison des Dursley, ne me demande pas pourquoi ni comment il connaît cet endroit, expliqua le directeur de Poudlard. Je crois que ce qu'il a à te dire est capital.

-Est-il digne de confiance ? Demanda le Gryffondor en passant une main lasse sur son visage. N'est-il pas un curieux ou un journaliste qui essaye de ruser pour avoir un scoop ?

-Non, ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, je pense que tu peux lui faire confiance.

-Très bien, deux jours, Albus. C'est tout ce que je peux lui accorder et croyez-moi c'est très cher payé !

-Je sais, j'ai pris l'initiative d'aller voir les Dursley et disons que je les ai un peu secoué, ils ne devraient pas t'ennuyer. Cela dit tu sais que si cela n'avait pas été important je ne t'aurai pas demandé ça. Une dernière chose, Harry, avant que je te laisse partir. N'oublie pas, les choses ne sont pas telles quelles paraissent êtres, les gens non plus d'ailleurs, argua Dumbledore. Chacun à droit à une nouvelle chance.

-Je sais, vous me le répétez assez souvent, et je vous signale que je vous ai écouté à la lettre quand Draco Malfoy est entré dans l'ordre du phénix avec son père. Draco c'est révélé un ami par la suite mais Lucius Malfoy est resté un connard prétentieux qui a ensuite disparu de la circulation. Bon débarra d'ailleurs !

-Harry, ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais que cet homme a été d'une aide incommensurable pour l'ordre, il a pris autant de risques que Severus, pour nous et pour toi.

-Peut-être mais c'était pour mettre sa peau à l'abri, Lucius Malfoy a toujours été quelqu'un de malin.

-Non tu n'as pas compris, Lucius n'a pas fait ça pour lui, le reprit Albus. Il voulait vraiment que tu viennes à bout de Voldemort, il voulait que tu gagnes ce combat et que tu t'en sortes vivant, il voulait que tu es une chance de le vaincre. Tu aurais très bien pu t'entendre avec cet homme s'il n'avait pas disparu aussi soudainement. Écoute la voix de la sagesse, Harry.

-Oh ! Parce que c'est vous la voix de la sagesse ! C'est drôle, j'aurai plutôt pensé que vous étiez un mêle tout, un original, un manipulateur et j'en passe, ricana le survivant. Mais que vous étiez un sage alors là je reste septique.

-Severus a raison, se vengea Dumbledore. Ta langue est de plus en plus pendue, sourit le vieil homme. C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi, tes réparties vont me manquer pendant ces deux jours, Harry.

-A moi aussi, Albus, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je reviendrai très vite vous tourmenter, pouffa le Gryffondor. Pas question que vous soyez tranquille alors que moi je dois me farcir les moldus.

Le jeune homme oublia ses pensées et la discussion qu'il avait eue avant-hier avec Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux débris avait encore eu gain de cause. Agacé il se leva du lit de la chambre du quatre Privet Drive et regarda par la fenêtre.

Il avait la bouche sèche et un mal de tête lancinant faisait son apparition.

La rue était calme, quelques personnes se promenaient, le temps semblait doux pour un mois d'avril. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire un tour dehors lui aussi, il pourrait s'éclaircir les idées et penser par la même occasion à ce qu'il voudrait faire plus tard. A part boire bien entendu !

Jusqu'à maintenant il n'y avait pas réfléchi, il voulait d'abord faire le vide dans sa tête. Retirer les horreurs de la bataille de son esprit était sa priorité bien qu'il sache que cela ne serai pas aisé. Et ensuite, refaire sa vie à sa convenance, mais comment y parvenir, ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça des mois de rencontre avec Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

Il avait envie d'un bon verre, non, d'une bouteille entière de whisky-pur-feu. Il se serait senti bien mieux avec l'alcool brûlant le long de sa gorge et remplissant ses veines, lui procurant un apaisement aléatoire mais certain. Il se sentait dans un brouillard agréable quand il avait bu et c'était ça qui était bien, ne plus penser, ne plus pleurer, ne plus rien voir et fermer ses yeux dans un coma éthylique.

Pour l'instant il voulait rester au square Grimaurd et qu'on lui foute la paix, il avait demandé ça à tous ses amis, qu'on le laisse tranquille et seul. Les autres avaient respecté son souhait, même s'ils venaient parfois voir s'il allait bien et si, malgré l'alcool, il tenait encore debout. Blaise, Théo, Ron et Hermione ainsi que Pansy, Grégory et Vincent, étaient vraiment des amis comme on en faisait plus, il le reconnaissait bien sûr. Mais bon quand on a l'esprit embrouillé par le whisky on ne réfléchit jamais aux conséquences.

Harry savait aussi pertinemment que si Draco avait été parmi eux, le blond lui aurait passé un savon mémorable et qu'il ne l'aurait pas quitté d'une semelle avant de le voir de nouveau sobre. Il les aimé tous et il s'en voulait de leur faire du mal alors que eux ne cherchaient juste qu'à l'aider.

Finalement il n'y avait que le vieil homme pour se croire autorisé à le déranger. Il avait intérêt à ne pas l'avoir fait sortir de sa maison pour rien sinon il allait se venger en l'étouffant avec quelques bonbons qui allaient lui rester en travers de la gorge.

Bon en attendant il y était allé chez les moldus parce que sinon Albus l'aurait harceler tous les jours. Une fois revenu chez lui, au square, il fermera la maison et les cheminées à double tour. Plus d'Albus, plus d'amis, enfin la tranquillité, il avait besoin de se remettre en question et ça il le fera quand il sera seul, avec sa bouteille.


	2. Rencontre

Rencontre.

Alors que le jeune homme allait sortir pour rentrer dans le premier pub venu, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Bizarre, pensa-t-il, d'habitude les Dursley ne frappaient jamais avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, que lui voulaient-ils ceux-là d'abord ?

Après un oui, assez sec, la porte s'ouvrit et le jeune sorcier eut la surprise ou le malheur de voir son cousin Dudley.

-Je pourrai te parler ? Demanda le moldu en refermant la porte derrière lui avec douceur.

-Si tu fais vite et si ce n'est pas pour m'insulter je n'y vois pas d'objection, asséna le jeune sorcier dont les mains commençaient à devenir moites en prévision des paroles amères qu'il allait entendre.

-Je ne suis pas là pour t'insulter, mes parents m'ont averti hier soir que tu étais chez eux et……..

-Et ils veulent que je parte, c'est ça ? Alors ils font appel à toi ?

-Il y a un peu de ça, rigola le jeune moldu imposant qui pourtant ne paraissait pas dégoûté de parler à son cousin.

-Te fatigue pas alors, je m'en vais, je n'aime pas m'imposer quand je gêne, assura Harry avec force en se dirigeant vers son sac qu'il n'avait pas vidé entièrement, heureusement.

-Non tu ne pars pas, Harry ! S'écria Dudley en faisant un pas supplémentaire dans la chambre en tendant un bras en avant pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas faire son sac.

Ledit Harry sursauta comme si on l'avait piqué avec une aiguille. C'était bien la première fois que son cousin l'appelait ainsi, par son prénom.

-Je leur ai dit de te laisser tranquille, continua le fils des Dursley. Prends ton temps et fais ce que tu as à faire.

-Et ça cache quoi cet intérêt subit pour ma personne ? s'enquit Harry, méfiant.

-Rien, si je suis venu te voir aujourd'hui c'était pour m'excuser, je ne le ferai pas au nom de mes parents car je suis certain qu'ils doivent le faire eux-mêmes, et ils le feront le jour où ils se rendront compte de leurs erreurs. Si je le fais aujourd'hui c'est pour moi.

-Ben ça c'est pas demain que je verrai tes parents s'excuser, ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé, pouffa le jeune Gryffondor qui sentit son corps trembler mais qu'il essaya de maîtriser péniblement. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre, là !

-Ils sont bornés et étroits d'esprit, heureusement je me suis repris à temps pour ne pas devenir comme eux. Mes parents sont remplis de préjugés, ils sont ainsi et nous n'y sommes pour rien !

-J'ai fait avec pendant des années, et sincèrement je n'attends pas d'excuses de leur part et tu n'es pas obligé de le faire toi non plus.

-J'y tiens, j'ai été en dessous de tout, grossier, méchant, infect, insultant envers toi. Je ne me suis pas donné une seule chance de te comprendre. Bêtement j'ai suivi mes parents et je le regrette. Nous aurions pu êtres amis ou du moins j'aurais dû me comporter comme un cousin. Je suis désolé de cette vie que tu as dû endurer à cause de notre incapacité à connaître ton monde et à haïr ce que tu étais.

-Assieds-toi, proposa Harry en lui désignant la seule chaise de la chambre, ce qui lui permit de s'assoir lui aussi.

Dudley Dursley s'assit et le siège craqua légèrement sous ses fesses.

-Je crois plutôt que je vais rester debout, sourit le garçon grand et fort. Je crois que la chaise ne supportera pas mon poids.

-Pourtant tu parais moins corpulent, répliqua le survivant sincère.

-Je fais tout pour ça, voilà six mois que je vis ailleurs……..

-Tu as déménagé ? C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas aperçu ici !

-Je me suis trouvé un autre logement, oui, et un travail chez un garagiste. J'ai refusé l'emploi que mon père m'a proposé dans l'entreprise familiale. Je ne veux pas être un fils à papa et surtout je voulais échapper à mes parents, être autonome quoi ! Et puis je me suis mis au régime, j'ai déjà perdu vingt kilos en six mois et j'en suis fier.

-Tes parents, ils en pensent quoi de tout ça ?

-Bah ! Tu les connais, ils ont pleuré pendant des jours mais je n'ai pas fléchi. Je viens les voir de temps à autre et c'est tout pour le moment. Mon père m'en veut encore c'est certain car il pense que je ne veux pas de son entreprise mais c'est faux. Je le ferai mais plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, quand je me sentirai prêt. Là je n'ai que vingt ans et je veux remettre ma vie en ordre et ça commence par mon poids.

-Un peu comme moi, avoua Harry, je parle de ma vie là et non de mes kilos car à moi il m'en manquerait plutôt quelques-uns.

Dudley se dirigea vers la porte.

-Pardonne-moi encore, Harry.

-Tu es pardonné, Dudley. Pardonné parce que tu as fait le premier pas vers moi, parce que tu parais sincère et surtout parce que tu es le seul parent qui me reste encore. Avant j'avais un parrain mais il est mort maintenant.

-Je sais, maman me l'a dit. Une chose avant que je te laisse tranquille, je sais que tu habites Londres, est-ce que cela te gênerait si je passais de temps en temps ?

-Non au contraire, je crois que cela me ferai plaisir, bien qu'en ce moment je ne sois pas d'une compagnie très agréable.

-J'aimerais que nous devenions de vrais cousins et que apprenions à nous connaître. Là je dois faire un stage de plusieurs semaines, mais aussitôt que je reviens je te rendrais visite.

-D'accord, passe quand tu veux, ajouta Harry en pensant qu'il ne pouvait pas le rejeter sciemment. Tiens prends ça, dit-il en écrivant son adresse sur un morceau de papier qu'il tendit au fils des Dursley. Il faut que je te prévienne que ma maison est une maison sorcière et que les choses te paraîtront étranges.

-Aucune importance, je m'y ferai, rigola le jeune moldu en ouvrant la porte. Je me ferai ainsi une opinion personnel de comment est ta vie et non pas une opinion basée sur celle de mes parents. Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu, Harry, des choses devaient être dites. Je remercie la chance de m'avoir donné l'opportunité de m'excuser envers toi de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire par le passé.

-Tu repars chez toi ? S'enquit Harry curieux.

-Oui, je ne vais pas m'attarder, je suis sûr que ma mère prépare une tonne de nourritures pour son Dudley chéri, se moqua le cousin de Harry. Elle n'a pas encore compris qu'elle me tuait à petit feu en agissant ainsi.

-Ouais ! C'est sûr, pouffa le Gryffondor. Son unique but dans la vie et de te faire grossir.

-Mais ce n'est pas le mien, sourit le garçon corpulent. A la prochaine, Harry, et merci, ajouta son cousin avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Le jeune sorcier ébahi regarda la porte fermée, il avait rêvé ou quoi ? Jamais au grand jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça, une telle chose était inenvisageable pour lui. Finalement son cousin avait eu raison de reprendre sa vie en main, qu'il se soit rendu compte que ses parents n'étaient pas ce qu'ils paraissaient être était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Du remue-ménage en bas dans la cuisine indiqua à Harry que la tante commençait à préparer le repas de midi. Le jeune homme aux courts cheveux noirs et aux lunettes rondes savait pertinemment qu'on ne l'appellerait pas pour dîner. Il en était ainsi depuis un jour et demi, il devait se nourrir lui-même et interdiction de se servir dans le frigo, ordre du cachalot.

Résigné mais pas fâché, Harry descendit les escaliers et sans avertir personne il alla à une sandwicherie située près du parc. Affamé il commanda une frite et un hot-dog ainsi que deux bières. Fatigué il alla s'installer sous les grands arbres, sur un banc, dans un endroit bien tranquille. A cette heure les allées étaient désertes et il ne s'en plaignit pas.

Le survivant posa sa nourriture sur le banc et s'attaqua à une bière avant de manger ses frites et son hot-dog. Il était bien là tout seul, et surtout les remarques blessantes des idiots qui lui servaient de parents n'allaient pas le mettre de mauvaises humeur, c'était déjà ça de gagné !

Après son petit repas le jeune homme jeta ses emballages dans une poubelle prévue à cet effet et reprit sa place sur le banc. Après tout il n'allait pas passer l'après-midi enfermé dans sa chambre alors qu'il faisait beau dehors !

Si la personne qui le cherchait vraiment voulait le voir et bien il viendrait jusqu'ici et puis il en avait marre d'attendre ! Si dans trois heures personne ne s'était présenté hé bien il retournerait chez lui au square Grimaurd. Harry n'eut pas fini de ronchonner qu'il entendit un léger souffle et une présence s'assoir placidement à côté de lui.

Intrigué, mais calme, Harry se retourna lentement et vit un elfe qui le regardait en souriant.

-Je n'appelle pas ça passer inaperçu, grogna le Gryffondor. Comment saviez-vous que j'étais là et pas ailleurs ?

-Je vous ai suivit depuis la maison, monsieur Potter. Je voulais être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours avant de me montrer à vous.

-Qui êtes vous et que me voulez-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Sil'Gan et je suis venu vous dire qu'il y a deux mois de cela j'ai trouvé deux hommes devant ma maison, ils…….

-Oui, le coupa Harry. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là, moi !

-Je les ai soigné mais ils sont toujours léthargiques, continua de dire l'elfe. Cependant l'un des deux a quand même eu le temps de me donner deux noms en arrivant, avant de sombrer dans le coma.

-Lesquelles ? S'intéressa subitement le jeune sorcier de dix-neuf ans à la frêle silhouette, qui voulait savoir qui était ces deux hommes juste par simple curiosité.

-Harry Potter et Sirius Black, lâcha Sil'Gan en regardant les expressions du garçon devant lui.

-Impossible !

-Je pense que cet homme voulait que je vous prévienne, il n'a pas eu le temps de me donner son nom, juste celui de la personne qui était avec lui.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il a dit Sirius Black ? Demanda Harry qui avait pâli brusquement et qui se mit à penser à une mauvaise blague.

-Oui, l'un des deux est Sirius black, d'ailleurs j'aurai voulu que vous veniez avec moi pour confirmer son identité et peut-être me dire qui est le deuxième homme.

-C'est impossible, marmonna le jeune sorcier qui n'en revenait pas. Comment peut-il être encore vivant ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est quand il est tombé derrière le voile !

-D'après ce que j'ai pu deviner, expliqua l'elfe. Le deuxième homme l'a sorti d'un endroit bizarre pendant la bataille qui vous a opposé à Voldemort.

-A quoi avez-vous vu ça ?

-Je les ai trouvé cette nuit-là, la nuit de la guerre la plus sanglante de l'histoire des sorciers, et à voir leurs blessures il n'était pas difficile de comprendre d'où ils venaient. Le plus fort soutenait l'autre malgré qu'il soit le plus atteint et incapable de marcher.

-Pourquoi, que c'est-il passé ?

-Alors ça tant qu'ils ne seront pas réveillés on ne le saura pas, et à vrai dire j'ai besoin de vous, monsieur Potter.

-Allons-y, décréta Harry qui voulait vérifier sur le champ qu'il s'agissait bien de Sirius. Sirius Black est mon parrain, ajouta-t-il. Je croyais qu'il avait disparu pour toujours au ministère et là pleins de questions me viennent à l'esprit. Ne m'en voulez pas si je demeure méfiant mais je veux le voir d'abord.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, je les ai laissé seuls et je n'aime pas trop ça même si je sais qu'ils ne risquent rien là où ils sont.

Sil'Gan se leva, il prit le poignet d'Harry après son accord et tous deux disparurent du parc. Il ne restait plus qu'un banc vide et des allées désertes.

Et Harry Potter comme d'habitude partit sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Heureusement pour lui que l'elfe avait dit en partie la vérité et qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans une clairière lumineuse. Devant eux se trouvait un cottage tout simple protégé par des sorts que l'elfe retira immédiatement.

-Nous pouvons y aller, murmura Sil'Gan.

Harry le suivit en silence, il était fébrile et son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne voulait pas se réjouir avant d'avoir vu s'il s'agissait bien de Sirius. Il espérait tant que cela soit son parrain qui se trouvait dans cette maison ! Et qui était l'autre homme ? Et comment avait-il fait pour sortir Sirius de derrière le voile ?

L'elfe entra dans le cottage et se rendit dans une pièce située droit devant eux. Il se retourna pour demander à Harry s'il était prêt puis après que le jeune homme ait opiné d'un hochement de tête, ils entrèrent l'un derrière l'autre dans la chambre. Là Harry reconnut sans peine, malgré sa maigreur, Sirius Black, allongé entre des draps aussi blancs que lui.

Emu le jeune sorcier s'approcha et posa une de ses mains tremblantes sur la joue râpeuse de l'homme endormi. Aucun doute c'était bien lui, il reconnut le tatouage sur sa poitrine, ses joues creuses et ses petites fossettes et ses cheveux longs et ondulés.

-Est-ce qu'il s'agit bien de votre parrain ? Questionna Sil'Gan qui connaissait déjà la réponse et qui promettait mille tortures à un certain vieil homme qui l'obligeait à mentir, pour une bonne cause, lui avait-il dit avec ses yeux pétillants de malice.

-Aucun doute c'est bien lui, chuchota Harry avec une larme qui menaçait de couler sur sa joue. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu arriver jusqu'ici mais je suis drôlement content qu'il y soit, et vivant qui plus est !

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est l'autre homme qui lui a sauvé la vie, vous le connaissez peut-être ?

Harry se retourna lentement vers l'inconnu allongé dans un autre lit. Ses yeux embués tombèrent sur une cascade de cheveux blonds et sur un visage amaigri lui aussi. Lucius Malfoy ! Que faisait donc cet homme ici ? Pourquoi avait-il sorti Sirius de sa prison ? Par qui ou par quoi avait-il été blessé aussi gravement ?

Le mangemort avait une mine horrible, il semblait plus affecté que Sirius qui semblait, lui, plus fatigué qu'autre chose. Harry détourna son regard, il ne voulait pas avoir pitié du Serpentard qui ne l'avait que trop rabaissé et injurié à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient quand il était encore élève à Poudlard.

-Personne ne peut le prendre en charge ? S'ensuit Sil'Gan en désignant le mangemort.

-Non, rétorqua Harry. Sa femme et son fils sont partis voilà près de deux mois et d'après ce que Draco m'a dit ils ne reviendront pas avant six ou sept mois. Sa mère avait besoin d'un voyage loin de l'Angleterre et il ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

-Je comprends ! Cependant je ne peux pas continuer de les prendre en charge tous les deux, insinua l'elfe qui suivait le plan de Dumbledore à la lettre. J'arrive à la fin de mes potions et je n'ai pas le temps d'en préparer d'autres. J'ai décidé de m'occuper de celui qui aura le plus de chance de s'en sortir, je crains que pour celui que vous appelez Malfoy il ne reste aucun espoir.

Harry malgré lui était horrifié d'entendre une telle décision. Il s'agissait d'un homme que diable ! Et qu'il fut Lucius Malfoy, un homme insupportable, ne rentrait pas en ligne de compte.

-De quoi avez-vous besoin pour Sirius ?

-Que vous me procuriez des potions, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de Malfoy ?

-Cet homme va mourir, que voulez-vous que j'en fasse ? Il me suffit de la laisser là et de le laisser mourir en paix.

-Peut-on le sauver ? Demanda le survivant qui se tapa mentalement d'avoir posé cette question.

-C'est faisable, oui, mais ce sera très long et très douloureux. Ça va prendre des mois pour ne serait-ce que lui réapprendre à marcher et je ne vous parle pas du prix onéreux des potions qu'il va vous falloir pour le remettre sur pieds. Ses blessures sont affreuses et maintenant chaque jour qui passe et pour lui un pas vers la mort.

-Il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes ? S'écria le jeune homme qui priait pour avoir un verre entre les mains juste en ce moment tellement le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

-Oui, il a été torturé sans merci après avoir sorti votre parrain de sa prison, enfin c'est ce que j'en ai conclu. Pour l'instant il est dans un profond coma depuis deux mois. La douleur était trop insupportable, il a fallu que je le soulage avec des potions sinon il n'aurait pas tenu une heure de plus avec de telles souffrances.

-Sirius va aller mieux, vous en êtes certain ?

-Sa magie s'est remise d'elle-même et puisqu'elle est de nouveau stable je vais pouvoir sortir votre parrain de sa léthargie mais pour Malfoy je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard, désolé !

-Non, vous ne semblez pas l'être ! S'insurgea le Gryffondor qui se rebiffa. On ne peut pas le laisser mourir sans tenter quoi que ce soit, vous, vous êtes peut-être capable de ça, mais moi non !

-Il est un mangemort ! Il ne mérite pas de vivre, monsieur Potter. Il a la marque sur son bras, comment voulez faire confiance à un tel homme ? Mentit une fois de plus l'elfe qui jura cette fois de le faire payer à Albus.

-Il a sauvé Sirius, et même si je ne porte pas Malfoy dans mon cœur, rien que cet acte mérite que je m'occupe de lui. Et s'il ne mérite pas de vivre pourquoi l'avoir gardé en vie dans ce cas ?

Sil'Gan se faisait l'effet d'un monstre sans cœur, Albus et ses idées à deux noises non mais vraiment ! Lui faire dire qu'il ne voulait pas soigner Lucius parce qu'il portait la marque des ténèbres alors qu'il était son ami, pour qui Potter allait le prendre maintenant ? Un monstre !

-Pardon, Lucius mon ami, marmonna l'elfe à voix basse.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui si vous ne voulez pas le faire, assura Harry d'une voix ferme, hargneuse et vraiment énervé. Je me demande si je dois laisser Sirius entre vos mains, vos idées ne me plaisent pas, Sil'Gan.

-Heu, c'est-à-dire que……… je ne suis pas comme ça, se défendit l'elfe. Je suis fatigué simplement, voilà deux mois que je n'ai pas eu une vraie nuit de sommeil, pardonnez-moi, je suis désolé.

-D'accord je vois, dit Harry qui voulait laisser le bénéfice du doute à un homme qui avait quand même prit soin de Malfoy pendant deux mois. Donc vous préférez vous occuper de Sirius, hein ?

-Non…….oui, essaya de se défendre Sil'Gan qui devint cramoisi.

-Je vais m'occuper de Malfoy, après tout j'ai du temps de libre, alors que cela serve à quelque chose d'utile au moins.

Sil'Gan souffla, il avait réussi, Albus sera fier de lui quand il le lui racontera !

-Vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup, je me trompe ? Insinua le complice de Dumbledore.

-Disons qu'il n'a jamais rien fait pour que je l'apprécie, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, avoua Harry. S'il a pris le risque de ramener Sirius alors je peux prendre de mon temps pour le soigner et lui donner une chance de vivre.

Harry fut surpris de sa réponse pourtant il en pensait chaque mot. Il allait faire en sorte que Malfoy s'en sorte, pour les potions il savait à qui s'adresser, l'homme ne lui refusera pas un coup de main tout en sachant que la vie de Malfoy allait en dépendre.

-Je dois me rendre quelque part, dit Harry à l'elfe. Je reviens aussi vite que possible, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour les potions afin que vous n'en manquiez pas pour Sirius.

-Je vous attends, n'ayez aucune inquiétude.

Harry ressortit de la maison et souffla un bon coup. Sirius était vivant ! Fatigué mais bien vivant. Il en aurait pleuré s'il ne devait pas aller voir un certain maître des potions ronchon et toujours irascible. Bon avant il l'était déjà mais là franchement depuis qu'il avait vaincu l'autre serpent c'était pire et surtout quand il l'apercevait. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi !

N'empêche que là il boirait bien un verre, voir deux ou même trois, parlementer avec Snape n'allait pas être drôle du tout.


	3. Le maître des potions

Le maître des potions.

Le jeune sorcier de dix-neuf ans et aux lunettes rondes, accusant un poids de cinquante-cinq kilos pour un mètre soixante-huit, entra à Poudlard appréhendant un peu sa discussion avec l'homme orageux qu'était Severus Snape. Certains élèves curieux le regardèrent passer tandis que d'autres le saluèrent chaleureusement sur son passage. Harry leur sourit gentiment puis se dirigea vers les cachots s'en s'attarder davantage, ce qui était à faire devait être fait de toute façon !

Harry savait trouver Snape dans son bureau à cette heure de la journée, les cours pour lui venaient de se finir et l'homme ne traînait jamais dans les couloirs. Devant la porte de bois décorée de drôles de dessins le Gryffondor soupira un bon coup puis il frappa et se prépara à affronter la terreur des cachots. Une voix glaciale lui ordonna d'entrer, ce qu'il fit presque à contrecœur, mais là il n'avait pas le choix, deux vies en dépendaient.

-Potter, grimaça l'homme revêtu de noir comme toujours, assis derrière son bureau. Que puis-je pour vous ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à braver la porte de mon bureau et sobre qui plus est, ce qui est plutôt inhabituel chez vous ces temps-ci !

-Je vous emmerde, Snape.

-Je n'en doute pas, ricana le maître des potions sans se vexer outre mesure. Dites-moi plutôt ce qui vous amène en ce lieu ?

-Si je vous le disais vous ne me croiriez pas ! Répondit Harry après l'avoir salué promptement et refermé la porte malgré l'accueil ironique qui l'avait reçu.

-Dites toujours, peut-être que pour une fois vous arriverez à me surprendre de vos folies habituelles.

-Je ne sais pas si je le peux, lui dit-il poliment pour ne pas se voir jeter dehors avant d'avoir pu exposer son problème. En faite j'ai besoin de potions, professeur.

-De potions ! Voyez-vous cela ! Se moqua Snape intrigué en reposant sa plume dans l'encrier, abandonnant pour un instant la correction de ses copies. Vous ne manquez pas de toupet !

Harry frémit de colère, cet imbécile allait refuser bien sûr, rien que pour le faire sortir de ses gonds comme d'habitude. Quel con !

-Et pourquoi croyez-vous que je vais accéder à votre requête aussi facilement ? Et d'abord à qui ou à quoi sont-elles destinées ces potions que vous voulez distribuer aussi généreusement ?

-A quelqu'un cela va s'en dire !

-Cela doit être important, Potter, pour que vous osiez vous présenter devant moi et vous abaisser à me demander un service. Cependant je crois que vous devriez arrêter d'être insolent avec moi si vous voulez que je vous rende cette faveur.

-Je ne peux pas vous dire pour qui, mais je peux vous dire pourquoi, essaya de ruser le survivant qui savait que de toute façon il ne partirait pas d'ici sans donner le nom de l'un des deux hommes, car Snape le lui arrachera de gré ou de force.

-Si je ne sais pas où vont mes potions je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous les donnerai !

-D'accord, réfléchit Harry qui capitula après trois secondes de silence pendant que l'homme attendait une réponse en reniflant de désapprobation. Je vais vous parler mais je veux que vous jetiez un sort de silence sur cette pièce.

Snape se leva après avoir regardé Harry, il prit sa baguette et fit ce que le jeune homme demandait sans protester devant l'ordre donné. Il était curieux de savoir ce que le gamin avait encore fait comme ineptie. Cela lui fera une arme supplémentaire pour le railler et le mettre mal à l'aise bien que maintenant ça lui semblait moins drôle qu'avant. En faite ce petit sorcier là devant lui, fier et indépendant, était très attrayant. Deux mois qu'il ne l'avait vu et cet idiot avait trouvé le moyen d'embellir encore plus.

Snape eut un mince sourire et invita Harry à s'assoir pendant que lui reprenait place derrière son bureau.

-Je vous écoute, Potter.

-Vous n'en parlerez à personne, et surtout pas à celui qui vous sert de directeur ! Je veux que cela reste entre nous.

-Potter, ma patience à des limites mais je promets, vous voilà rassuré ?

-Ouais ! Si on veut.

-Si vous partez sur ce terrain-là…….

-D'accord, D'accord ! Je vous explique, pas la peine de prendre la mouche !

L'homme renifla, laissa passer un grognement et lui fit un signe de la main de continuer.

-Cette après-midi j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, ou plutôt c'est lui qui m'a trouvé, ricana Harry en s'installant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant mais j'ai eu l'étrange impression que lui me connaissait. Il m'a abordé en me disant qu'il avait recueilli, il y a près de deux mois, deux hommes blessés devant chez lui et que l'un des deux avait prononcé mon nom avant de sombrer dans le coma.

-Pourquoi a-t-il attendu huit semaines avant de venir vous voir ? S'enquit judicieusement Snape qui trouvait cette histoire étrange.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Il faudra que je lui demande je……

-Ensuite ?

-Oui, dit Harry en lui lançant un regard noir de l'avoir interrompu aussi brutalement. Je l'ai suivit chez lui……..

-Quoi ! Mais vous êtes fou, vous n'apprendrez jamais rien, Potter-je-fonce-tête-baissée. Vous n'avez pas pensé une seule seconde que cela aurai pu être un piège ?

-Ben non pas vraiment je l'avoue, pas après qu'il m'ait donné le nom de l'un des deux hommes.

-Je vois, donc sur un simple nom vous avez pris le risque de vous mettre en danger !

-Oui et alors ? S'énerva Harry. Il n'y avait aucun danger.

Snape ne répondit pas, il était stupéfait de la témérité du garçon, ou de sa folie.

-Je suppose que puisque vous êtes là c'est que vous avez bien reconnu l'homme dont le nom a été prononcé ?

-Oui, je l'ai reconnu de suite, Snape. Pas de doute sur son identité.

-Et l'autre ? S'informa le professeur qui trouvait l'histoire passionnante malgré la bêtise du Gryffondor. Vous l'aviez déjà vu lui aussi ?

-Oui, aucun doute pour celui là aussi.

-Pourquoi ne pas les emmener à Sainte-Mangouste tout simplement, là-bas ils recevraient les soins nécessaires.

-Non, ils ont besoin de calme et l'homme qui s'occupe d'eux ne laissera pas partir S…… l'un des deux se rattrapa Harry de justesse. Par contre il me demande de prendre l'autre en charge, j'ai accepté bien sûr.

-Pourquoi prendre une aussi lourde responsabilité ?

-D'après celui qui les a recueilli, l'homme est paralysé et mourant, professeur. Si on ne l'aide pas il n'en a plus pour longtemps et je ne peux pas permettre ça.

-Je vois, toujours votre complexe, Potter.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, arrêtez de tout ramener vers moi, je veux soigner cet homme bien que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur. Il a fait quelque chose d'inimaginable dernièrement et j'ai révisé mon jugement sur lui, c'est tout………… Et puis il s'agit d'un de vos amis, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry qui le regretta aussitôt en voyant les yeux de Snape se faire plus humains et douloureux une fraction de seconde avant de redevenir sombres.

-Potter, réagit le maître des potions. Le seul qui était un véritable ami pour moi est mort, vous le savez bien puisque vous le connaissiez, un homme que vous haïssiez profondément d'ailleurs !

-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, Snape, sourit Harry.

-Je ne vois pas à quoi ça va lui servir maintenant qu'il n'est plus de ce monde.

-Cette fois ce n'est pas moi qui suis lent d'esprit, monsieur, badina Harry en le regardant avec ironie.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ! Vous voulez dire que l'homme que vous avez accepté de soigner est Lucius ? Lucius Malfoy ? S'écria Severus Snape surprit en se levant de son fauteuil comme un ressort. Lucius est vivant ! S'émut l'homme qui laissa un instant entrapercevoir ses sentiments qu'il prenait toujours soin de cacher.

-Je vois que vous commencez à comprendre, et c'est pour lui que j'ai besoin de potions et aussi pour l'autre homme.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Répéta l'homme qui semblait ailleurs. Comment a-t-il été blessé ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, je pense que l'elfe qui les a amené chez lui ne me dit pas tout.

-Probablement vous avez raison, ce n'est pas claire cette histoire, vous devriez essayer de l'interroger plus avant.

-Professeur, vous allez me les faire les potions ?

-Oui sans aucun doute, dites-moi ce qu'il vous faut je m'en occupe, dit le maître des potions sans argumenter.

Pour Lucius il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi et même plus, il n'avait pu empêcher son cœur de battre à toute vitesse quand Potter avait lâché la nouvelle. Lucius était vivant tout ce temps, il était là quelque part et Merlin c'était un vrai miracle !

-Tenez voici une liste, je sais que je prends de votre temps et que vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça mais vous êtes mon seul recours.

-Je les ferai, venez les chercher le soir de préférence quand les cours sont terminés, pria l'homme en repliant la liste. Je vais les commencer de suite, certaines vont prendre une journée de préparation. En attendant je peux vous en avancer quelques-unes et notamment celles de nutrition.

-Merci monsieur, je pense que maintenant nous allons pouvoir les sortir de là. Ajouta Harry en voyant Snape ressortir une sacoche de son placard la remplir et la tendre vers lui.

-J'y ai ajouté une crème pour soigner des plaies, vous m'avez bien dit qu'ils étaient amaigris et blessés n'est-ce pas ? Elle est puissante, faites attention !

-Je ferais attention.

-Je vous attends demain soir, Potter, le congédia Snape. Et ne soyez pas en retard !

Harry quitta les cachots heureux de voir que l'homme avait accédé à sa requête aussi facilement. Bon aussi quand il avait avoué que Malfoy était un des malades là le maître des potions n'avait plus eu le choix. Quand même Snape avait été bouleversé pour ne pas dire affecté par la nouvelle, à savoir que Lucius Malfoy était vivant. Comme s'ils avaient été plus que des amis, bizarre tout ça !

Le jeune sorcier repartit au cottage en se disant que décidément la vie réservait beaucoup de surprises. De retour dans la maison Harry se rendit directement dans la chambre, il voulait être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé, que c'était bien Sirius son parrain qui était bien là et pas un utopique mirage qui allait s'évanouir avec sa raison.

-Alors, interrogea l'elfe empressé. Votre ami veut bien nous aider ?

-Il est d'accord, il m'en a d'ailleurs déjà avancé, ajouta Harry en posant le sac sur la table. Il y a des potions de nutrition, je crois qu'on peut en donner à Sirius, vu sa maigreur ce ne sera pas un luxe. Il y a aussi des baumes pour les blessures, je vais en passer sur Sirius…….

-Non !

-Pourquoi non ? S'étonna Harry de la véhémence de l'elfe. Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal !

-Ce n'est pas ça……heu ! C'est-à-dire que je préférerais m'occuper de lui, répondit penaud Sil'Gan. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient bien sûr.

-Non aucun, c'est comme vous voulez, pouffa Harry qui se doutait bien que l'elfe n'était pas insensible à son parrain. Je m'occupe de Lucius, leur avez-vous déjà mis une potion cicatrisante ou un onguent, je demande ça au cas ou il ne faudrait pas les mélanger.

-Je n'ai pas touché aux plaies, je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'attendais que leurs magies se remettent en place et cela a prit beaucoup de temps. Cela-dit les blessures de Malfoy sont beaucoup plus graves. Je pense que le sort qu'il a utilisé pour sortir Sirius de là où il était prisonnier devait être très nocif et très puissant à la fois sans compter les tortures qu'il a enduré.

-Je me demande pourquoi il a pris de tels risques, s'interrogea Harry tout haut. Ils n'étaient même pas amis.

-Demain ou après-demain soir si votre ami a fini la potion que je lui ai demandé je pourrais réveiller votre parrain, mais je doute qu'il puisse répondre de suite aux questions.

-Mais il ira mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il ira mieux oui, mais il sera confus et désorienté, il va lui falloir du temps mais je doute qu'il ait les réponses aux interrogations que vous vous posez, monsieur Potter.

-Appelez-moi Harry, ce sera plus simple.

-Oui, sourit l'elfe. Voulez-vous que je vous montre votre chambre pour cette nuit ? Et ensuite nous pourrons commencer à soigner les plaies de nos deux malades.

Quand Harry revint dix minutes plus tard Sil'Gan l'attendait et lui tendit un pot de crème bleuâtre qu'il avait trouvé dans le sac que Severus Snape leur avait fourni.

-Mettons-nous à la tâche, j'espère que cet onguent est bon et efficace.

-Snape est un maître en la matière et ses potions et ses baumes sont sans conteste les meilleurs, pour ça on peut lui faire confiance.

Harry s'approcha de Lucius Malfoy après avoir ouvert un pot, puis lentement il descendit le drap qui recouvrait l'homme, jusqu'aux hanches. Le survivant cligna des yeux et faillit lâcher un juron quand il vit l'étendue des dégâts sur le Serpentard.

-Merde ! C'était quoi ça ?

Toutes ces lacérations, toutes ces traces de doloris ? Malfoy avait été torturé oui, mais par qui ? Voldemort……. En fait cela lui correspondrait bien. L'elfe lui avait dit que cela faisait deux mois qu'il les avait recueilli chez lui et Harry avait éliminé le serpent il y a exactement deux mois de cela. Donc c'est ce jour-là que Malfoy avait libéré Sirius et c'était évanoui dans la nature avec lui, donc l'elfe avait dit vrai ou alors il y avait autre chose qu'il ignorait, peut-être que Malfoy avait été attaqué pendant qu'il sortait Sirius de derrière le voile, voilà qui serait plus plausible. Il était un peu embrouillé là.

Par Merlin ! Il y avait tellement de questions dans sa tête quelle allait finir par exploser !

Cependant après mûre réflexion une chose était sûre il ne pouvait en être autrement. Lucius Malfoy avait été torturé après avoir sorti Sirius du voile, il en était de plus en plus convaincu, il faudra qu'il en informe Snape, peut-être que cela était important à cause des sortilège de magie noire que le blond avait dû recevoir.

Son regard vert revint sur le visage anguleux du blond. Les yeux clos remuaient faiblement, comme si l'homme rêvait. Les longs cheveux éparpillés était décoiffés au possible, un bon lavage ne leurs auraient pas fait de mal, pourtant l'homme restait magnifique, même ainsi.

Le Gryffondor étala sur la peau meurtrie la crème bleuâtre et la fit pénétrer doucement. Le travail fastidieux dura un temps infini et le blond, malgré son coma, semblait souffrir surtout quand il commença à soigner les plaies boursoufflées au niveau de son ventre. Ces plaies-là ne ressemblaient pas aux autres, elles semblaient encore douloureuses et résistaient à la crème. Peut-être qu'il fallait plus de temps pour quelles se referment, Harry ne savait pas vraiment, la médicomagie n'avait jamais était sa tasse de thé ni les potions d'ailleurs !

-Est-ce que Sirius ressent la douleur lui aussi, s'enquit Harry en s'adressant à l'elfe qui étalait la crème sur les bras du maraudeur.

-Non, ils n'ont pas les mêmes blessures. Sirius n'a pas été torturé comme son ami.

-Ils ne sont pas amis, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry. Ces deux-là se détestent depuis des années.

-Donc s'ils se trouvent toujours dans la même chambre à leur réveille cela risque de devenir explosif ?

-Très explosif je le crains, Malfoy et Sirius ont un caractère exécrable. Cependant cela ne se fera pas puisque dès demain j'emmène Malfoy chez moi. Ce sera plus simple comme ça.

-Je suis d'accord, je pense que nous ferons du meilleur travail si nous nous consacrons à un seul homme chacun.

Harry ne dit rien et il continua d'étaler la pâte bleuâtre sur chaque plaie qu'il découvrait. Ses mains allaient doucement sur le ventre et sur les flancs, pourtant l'homme semblait souffrir de plus en plus.

-Il en a aussi sur le reste du corps, l'avertit Sil'Gan en voyant que Harry n'avait pas enlevé totalement le drap.

-Oh ! Je croyais que ça s'arrêtait là, s'étonna le jeune sorcier en regardant l'elfe.

-Non, son corps en est remplies malheureusement. Je vous laisse finir, ajouta l'elfe qui se lavait les mains dans une bassine. Je vais préparer le souper, si vous avez besoin d'aide appelez-moi.

-Je crois que ça ira, merci je me débrouillerai seul ne vous en faites pas.

Harry souffla un bon coup avant de retirer le drap entièrement. Il frémit d'horreur en voyant le reste du corps lacéré et il retint en même temps un waouh ! Fort peu de circonstance quand il vit Malfoy compétemment nu. Mazette ! Pour être un homme Malfoy était un homme, superbement bien membré ce coquin, rien à dire sur ça.

Harry arrêta là ses réflexions hasardeuses et inopportunes puis retrempa ses doigts dans le pot et s'appliqua, malgré son incapacité à comprendre comment des gens pouvaient arriver à faire ça, à soigner chaque plaie, chaque boursouflure qu'il trouva. Il y en avait tellement qu'il aurait été bien en peine de les compter s'il en avait eu le temps et seulement l'envie.

Bon sang dans quelle galère s'était-il encore jeté ! Il n'y avait que lui pour se retrouver avec un Malfoy mal en point entre les mains. Et il pouvait parier n'importe quoi que bientôt Snape serait de la partie. Ouais ! Il allait bien rigoler si les deux hommes investissaient sa vie bien pépère, seulement il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire par deux Serpentards. Ca promettait oui !


	4. Inacceptable, Potter!

Inacceptable, Potter !

Harry ne se reconnaissait pas, il prenait soin de Malfoy, lui ! Il était sûr que s'il avait vu le Serpentard dans un autre lieu et surtout en pleine capacité de ses moyens il lui aurait sauté dessus pour le rouer de coups. Enfin bon il n'aurait peut-être pas été jusque là, il n'était pas idiot au point d'oublier que Malfoy les avait aidé, et pas qu'un peu, pour mettre fin aux agissements du serpent aux yeux rouges.

Harry pensait que ça paraissait bizarre de les voir là tous les deux, Sirius et Malfoy, presque côte à côte dans une même douleur.

Une fois son travail fini le Gryffondor reboucha le pot et le reposa sur la table où s'alignaient les potions que Snape leur avait données. Après avoir lavé ses mains Harry recouvrit Malfoy qui s'était mis à frissonner de plus en plus fort. Le survivant jeta un coup d'œil vers Sirius qui lui n'avait aucun tremblement.

Le blond ne réagissait pas bien au traitement, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond il en était certain.

-Sil'Gan ! Cria Harry qui commençait à paniquer en voyant le Serpentard suer abondement et ses doigts se crisper sur les draps comme s'il souffrait horriblement.

L'elfe arriva en courant et se précipita, vraiment inquiet, vers Lucius.

-Ce n'est pas normal, dit-il sous le regard interrogateur d'Harry. Peut-être que le baume a déclenché une réaction. Il faudrait demander à votre ami potionniste ce qu'il en est !

-J'y vais, approuva le jeune sorcier en se dirigeant vers la porte. Surveille-le, je fais aussi vite que possible.

Harry partit Sil'Gan passa une main tendre sur le front de son ami aux yeux gris en lui demandant encore une fois pardon, lui assurant qu'il faisait ça pour son bien.

Harry revint à Poudlard et se dirigea, cette fois-ci, vers les appartements du maître des potions. Il frappa durement contre la porte en pensant que l'homme devait être probablement couché. Il fut surpris quand le battant s'ouvrit deux secondes plus tard et que Snape le laissa entrer en marmonnant désagréablement entre ses dents.

-J'aurai dû m'en douter ! Ça ne pouvait être que vous, Potter !

-Désolé, s'excusa Harry en entrant dans le salon. Lulu, sur qui j'ai mis du baume, celui à la pâte bleue, tremble violemment. Il semble souffrir énormément. Vous savez que je n'y connais rien là dedans, Snape ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour faire cesser ça……..

-Il semble souffrir vraiment ? Lulu ? Le coupa le professeur pour qui ça devenait une habitude d'entendre Potter sortir des âneries.

-Oui.

-Les blessures se sont-elles quand même refermées ?

-Heu !

-Potter, oui ou non les plaies de Lulu se sont-elles refermées ?

-Certaines oui, mais d'autres non se retint de rire Harry alors que la conversation était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Je croyais quelles mettraient plus de temps pour le faire, c'est tout.

-Monsieur Potter, votre incompétence m'étonnera toujours.

-Hé ho, hein ! Je fais ce que je peux moi, je ne suis pas médicomage.

-Décrivez-moi les plaies qui ne se sont pas cicatrisées, ordonna l'homme au regard inquisiteur.

-C'est celles qui sont boursoufflées et le contour en est vraiment rouge, comme si elles continuaient de s'aggraver et de s'infecter.

-Où sont-elles situées ?

-Là où il y en a le plus, les cuisses et le ventre.

-L'homme sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis il sortit de la pièce et en revint deux minutes plus tard.

-Vous allez passer cette lotion sur les boursouflures, Potter. Faites-le maintenant et revenez me voir aussitôt que ce sera fait. Vous me direz comment Lucius réagit.

-Je ne peux pas simplement vous envoyer un parchemin ?

-Non, pas s'il faut que vous me donniez des détails au cas où il faudrait que j'améliore la lotion. Dépêchez-vous de partir, grogna le professeur en donnant le flacon à Harry. Je vous attends !

Harry revint au cottage, retourna dans la chambre et appliqua la lotion sans perdre de temps sur l'aristocrate.

-Alors ? Demanda Sil'Gan inquiet. Comment réagit-il à ce nouveau traitement ?

-Ca a l'air de fonctionner, mais aussi il aurait pu me prévenir qu'il ne fallait pas mettre du baume sur ces plaies-là. Qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi ! Rugit Harry furieux et qui repoussa quelques mèches blondes de Lulu en arrière alors que l'elfe souriait devant le geste qu'Harry ne se rendait même pas compte en train de faire.

-J'avoue que j'aurais fait la même bêtise que toi, avoua Sil'Gan. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

Harry regarda Lucius Malfoy et enleva promptement ses doigts de la chevelure dorée. Le Serpentard se calma peu-à peu, ses mains se décrispèrent, sa respiration se fit plus douce et Harry quitta la pièce après avoir recouvert, une fois de plus, le blond.

-Je retourne là-bas, Sil'Gan. Snape ne peut pas préparer les potions exactes s'il ne sait pas quelles genres de blessure a Malfoy. Avec les renseignements que tu m'as donnés je vais pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il en est. Comme l'homme est du genre tatillon je risque d'en avoir pour un bon moment.

-N'oublie pas de lui dire que les deux hommes n'ont pas le même genre de coma.

-Oui, Sirius est sorti d'une prison tandis que Lucius a usé de magie noire et de plus il a été torturé. Ne te fais pas de souci je lui dirais.

Harry se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard devant les appartements du professeur avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Entrez ! Retentit la voix de l'homme alors qu'Harry n'avait pas encore toqué contre la porte.

-Dépêchez-vous, Potter. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit à vous consacrer.

Le Gryffondor entra en réprimant une grimace, que Snape pouvait être agaçant parfois !

-La lotion a fait effet, dit Harry alors que le professeur ouvrait la bouche pour le questionner. Les plaies se sont refermées convenablement et les tremblements ont cessé.

-Nous devons discuter, Potter.

-Je sais.

-Asseyez-vous !

Harry prit place dans un fauteuil et regarda Snape s'assoir face à lui. Le ténébreux professeur le regardait puis sûr de son fait il se relaxa et croisa ses doigts.

-L'autre homme dont vous avez sciemment oublié de me donner l'identité est Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ?

-Le jeune homme soupira et s'injuria copieusement de ne pas savoir cacher ses émotions. Dissimuler quelque chose au maître des potions était tout bonnement impossible.

-C'est bien lui, oui, ne put-il que répondre.

L'homme en noir secoua la tête, semblant atterré par la nouvelle.

-Je n'arrive à y croire, lâcha-t-il déconfit. Comment Lucius a pu faire une telle chose, à moi, son meilleur ami ?

-Je ne sais pas plus que vous ce qui a motivé l'acte de Malfoy, mais le fait est là ! Votre ami vous est rendu et moi j'ai retrouvé mon parrain, sourit Harry. Finalement il y a une justice dans ce bas monde, vous ne croyez pas Snape ? Interrogea sournoisement le Gryffondor qui savait parfaitement que l'homme ne se réjouissait pas particulièrement du retour de Black.

-Si vous le dites, Potter.

-Ca c'est passé la nuit où Voldy a rendu l'âme. Vous ne vous souvenez pas si Malfoy était près de vous pendant la bataille ?

-Non, Potter. J'aidais l'ordre du phénix à repousser les mangemorts et Lucius devait maîtriser cette garce de Bellatrix. Mais j'avais raison sur un point, ce soir-là Lucius a joué avec la magie noire la plus pure pour sortir black de son trou. Je me demande pourquoi ? Ou plutôt qui lui a soumis cette idée hasardeuse.

-Vous pensez qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière tout ça ?

-Ne soyez pas aussi naïf, Potter ! Bien sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un. Je suis même certain que vous en avait une petite idée, non ?

-Dumbledore, souffla le survivant qui n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour arriver à la même conclusion que le maître de potions.

-Hé bien vous voyez, quand vous voulez vous donner la peine de réfléchir !

-Mais pour quoi faire tout ce cirque ? Je n'y comprends rien.

L'homme eut un rictus et mit sur la pièce un sort de silence que même le vieux fou ne pourrait défaire.

-Je crois que c'est lui qui a incité Lucius à se rendre au ministère et à sortir Sirius de son voile. Je crois aussi que c'est Albus qui a trouvé l'incantation pour le faire.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appelle à moi ? S'enquit le survivant.

-Albus n'avait certainement pas envie de vous voir fricoter avec la magie noire, il n'a pas voulu que l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier se salisse les mains.

-Professeur !

-Oui bon, il a estimé que le meilleur moment était pendant l'attaque alors que Voldemort était trop occuper pour surveiller Lucius. Et je vous rappelle que vous vous étiez déjà engagé dans un combat.

-Pourquoi le serpent aurait-il voulu surveiller Malfoy ? N'avait-il pas confiance en lui, n'était-il pas son bras droit ?

-Non, déjà Voldemort ne faisait confiance à personne, de plus nous savions qu'il avait des doutes sur la fidélité de Lucius.

-Comment le saviez-vous ?

-Pendant la dernière réunion de l'ordre, Lucius nous avait prévenu que des bruits de couloirs circulaient au manoir du seigneur des ténèbres. Il savait que c'était une question d'heure avant qu'il ne soit découvert. De plus Bellatrix Lestrange et ses sous-fifres ne le lâchaient plus d'une semelle.

-Mais est-ce que ça n'aurait pas été moins dangereux de sortir Sirius du voile beaucoup plus tard quand le calme serait revenu ?

-Non, ils ont choisi le meilleur moment même si ça me coûte de le dire, rouspéta Snape. Lucius a attiré délibérément Bella jusqu'au ministère, celle-ci a vu l'opportunité de prendre Lucius la main dans le sac et l'a suivi sans se poser de questions.

-En quoi la présence de cette folle était importante ?

-C'est elle qui a jeté le sort de mort sur Black et qui l'a envoyé de l'autre côté, il avait besoin d'elle pour qu'elle lui serve de transaction, un pacte avec le gardien du voile et lui. Et puis Lucius n'allait pas attendre qu'elle se fasse tuer pendant la bataille, il la lui fallait vivante et tout de suite.

-Transaction ? Questionna Harry qui n'y comprenait rien. J'avoue que là…..

-M'étonne pas, ricana Snape. Toujours aussi lent à comprendre même les choses les plus faciles.

-Au lieu de faire de grands discours continuez donc, s'agaça Harry en lui lançant son regard le plus noir.

L'homme renifla devant une pâle imitation de lui qui n'allait certainement pas l'intimider.

-Lucius a stupéfixé Bella, probablement, et l'a poussé derrière le voile en prononçant l'incantation qui allait faire revenir le chien. Bien sûr je vous fais un édulcoré, les choses n'ont pas été aussi simple sinon Lucius ne souffrirait pas encore de cette magie noire bien que sa propre magie se soit remis en place, Salazar merci !

-Ca n'explique pas comment il s'est retrouvé paralysé et qu'il ait subi autant de torture ?

-Je pense que Bella n'était pas seule puisqu'elle se promenait toujours avec ses chiens. Je pense qu'elle avait demandé aux autres de l'attendre derrière la porte afin qu'elle s'approprie la capture de Lucius à son profit afin de recevoir la place tant convoitée de bras droit de Voldemort.

-Bien sûr, approuva Harry. Elle voulait tirer toute la gloire vers elle.

-Oui, même au mépris du danger, elle savait que son beau-frère était dangereux. C'est comme ça que je vois les choses, Potter, je pense sincèrement que cela c'est passé ainsi. Après que Lucius ait jeté Bellatrix de l'autre côté du voile et fait revenir le chien avec une incantation difficile et qui allait demander beaucoup de sa propre magie, les sbires de Bella sont entrés. Quand Lucius, affaibli par le sortilège a voulu se défendre il en a été incapable, les autres se sont acharné dessus jusqu'à ce que Albus intervienne.

-Vous croyez qu'Albus a tué les mangemorts et a transporté Malfoy et Sirius au cottage puis qu'il est revenu tranquillement se rejeter dans la bataille ?

-Oui, mais je pense qu'il n'était pas seul et que celui qui a gardé Lucius et Black et qui suit Dumbledore dans ses folies, si on peut dire, était dans le coup.

-Pourquoi ont-ils attendu deux mois avant de me prévenir ? Et pourquoi me cacher que c'était eux qui avaient aidé Lucius Malfoy et Sirius ?

-Je pense, et je dis bien, je pense, Potter. Qu'Albus voulait attendre de voir comment le cabot allait s'en sortir. Pas la peine qu'il vous donne de faux espoirs. Et il doit penser que vous allez lui en vouloir d'avoir mis la vie d'un autre homme en danger, même si vous ne portez pas Lucius Malfoy dans votre cœur, il savait que vous n'aimeriez pas ça.

-Et il ne sait pas encore à quel point je suis en colère, gronda Harry. Malfoy aurait pu en mourir, et là je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte.

-Nous n'allons pas le laisser tomber, et vous non plus, murmura le maître des potions d'une voix sourde. Je ne le permettrai pas.

-Qu'allons-nous faire au sujet d'Albus ?

-Nous taire, Potter. Laissons ce vieux débris se ronger les ongles. Laissons-le mariner dans ces complots, il faut qu'il se rende compte que l'on ne joue pas avec la vie des gens même si c'est pour sauver une autre vie.

-Ouais ! Ça me convient tout à fait, Snape.

Harry se frotta les yeux après avoir retiré ses lunettes. Beaucoup de questions restaient en suspens.

-Je me demande quand même pourquoi Malfoy a accepté de se mettre en danger ? Il n'aime pas particulièrement Sirius, alors pourquoi ? Il n'était pas obligé de le faire, je m'interroge là.

-Aucune idée, Potter. Moi aussi je me pose cette question, et pour l'instant je n'ai aucune réponse. Bien maintenant décrivez-moi le cas de Black ?

-Il est maigre, très maigre, l'elfe dit qu'il est dans un coma léger, de faite il ne semble pas souffrir. Ses traits sont calmes et les quelques blessures qu'il avait ont disparu avec le baume que Sil'Gan lui a appliqué.

-Je croyais que l'elfe vous avez demandé de garder son nom secret ? Ricana le maître des potions qui sentait encore la colère du Gryffondor palpable dans la pièce.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Et puis Albus en fait bien lui, des secrets, alors pourquoi pas nous ?

-Parlez-moi du cas de Lucius ?

-Lulu est aussi dans le coma, mais lui il souffre. Bon là toutes les blessures sont refermées, peut-être qu'il ira mieux maintenant.

-Je n'en suis pas certain. Je viendrai le voir quand vous serez installer au square Grimaurd, envoyez-moi un hibou quand cela sera fait, et soyez discret.

-Je le ferais, et vous aussi restez discret.

-Dites-moi, Potter, demanda Snape en retenant un sourire devant l'impertinence du morveux. Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de vous occuper de Lucius Malfoy ? Vous n'êtes pas ce qu'on peut appeler des amis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de piétiner un homme à terre, et si vraiment il a sorti Sirius de sa prison je lui dois une reconnaissance éternelle.

-Donc vous ne le haïssez plus ?

-Non, je ne le hais plus, mais il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit. Pourquoi cette question ? S'enquit Harry qui croyait que tout avait été dit.

Le professeur se leva et se rendit près de sa cheminée qu'il ranima d'un coup de baguette.

-Black n'aura aucun problème pour se remettre sur pieds. Mais je crains que cela ne soit pas la même chose pour Lucius.

-Je sais, vous l'avez mentionné tout à l'heure.

-Lucius a puisé dans ses dernières forces, ajouta Snape sans écouter Harry. Il va vous falloir de la persévérance et une bonne dose de patience. Etes-vous prêt sincèrement à assumer ça ? Vos préjugés à son encontre ne vont-ils pas remonter à la surface ?

-J'irai jusqu'au bout, je vous ai dit que je laisserai une chance à cet homme, que vous faut-il de plus ? S'énerva Harry contre Snape qui mettait toujours sa parole en doute.

-Des actes, Potter, des actes !

Ce soir-là les deux hommes se quittèrent après une timide poignée de main. La première depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et certainement pas la dernière maintenant qu'ils commençaient enfin à comprendre qu'ils devaient unir leurs efforts pour sauver Lucius Malfoy.

.

Bon il paraît que c'est férié aujourd'hui ! Alors je me suis dit que si vous vous ennuyez avec ce temps pourri, vous seriez peut-être contents de lire un chapitre de plus bien au chaud sous votre couette. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait et que je peux la continuer. Gros becs à tous et à toutes.


	5. Déménagement

5 Déménagement.

Harry repensa au professeur en sortant de Poudlard. L'homme avait été un peu plus conciliant cette fois et n'était pas resté le type antipathique et connard qu'il était d'habitude. Il ne l'avait pas abreuvé d'injures et avait su rester courtois. Décidément que de surprises dans la journée !

L'elfe sourit en voyant Harry entrer dans la maison et l'invita à le rejoindre pour partager son repas. Le jeune sorcier qui commençait à ressentir la fatigue et la faim s'installa et prit le plat que l'elfe lui avança, le souper se passa sans bruit, aucun des deux ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'Harry repose sa fourchette sur la table et ne lève son regard sur lui.

-Tu peux me dire maintenant ce qu'il t'a dit pour Malfoy ? demanda Sil'Gan alors que le Gryffondor rêvait d'un bon verre de whisky qu'il réchaufferait entre ses doigts.

-Snape m'assure que l'homme ne se battra pas pour survivre quand il sera réveillé, surtout s'il reste paralysé. Il dit aussi que c'est moi qui dois prendre soin de lui et que cela ne sera pas de tout repos. Il va falloir que Malfoy apprenne à me faire confiance et ça ce n'est pas gagné. Et j'avoue que cela me fait un peu peur, il n'est pas un homme facile.

-Tu y arriveras, après tout tu es le garçon qui a vaincu Voldemort, alors ce n'est pas un sorcier qui va t'arrêter.

- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Sil'Gan, nous partirons demain matin, répliqua Harry qui se demandait si vraiment il arrivera à sauver Lulu alors que sa santé était vraiment des plus précaire.

-Comment fait-on pour les potions dont Sirius aura besoin pour se rétablir ? Questionna l'elfe qui jusque là avait profité de celles qu'Albus volait dans la réserve du maître des potions, à Poudlard.

-Quand je serais chez moi je ne pourrais plus bouger, lui expliqua Harry. J'ai demandé à Snape de te les porter lui-même, il les déposera sur la fenêtre sans poser de questions. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit pour Sirius laisse-lui un mot et il fera ce qu'il peut pour te le ramener. Tu ne seras pas obligé de te faire voir, est-ce que ça ira ainsi ?

-Je ne sais pas, commença Sil'Gan.

-Snape est un homme de parole qui ne te trahira pas, pas plus qu'il ne me trahira moi. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, fais-lui confiance. Crois-moi j'aimerai agir autrement mais nous ne faisons pas toujours ce que nous voulons.

-C'est vrai, dit l'elfe en se tassant sur sa chaise. Nous faisons parfois des choses qui nous dépassent mais qu'y pouvons-nous ? Et puis si cela sauve la vie de quelqu'un pourquoi hésiter !

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Sil'Gan, même si tu en doutes. Ces deux hommes ont eu de la chance de t'avoir trouvé sur leur chemin, ajouta Harry qui pensait bien que l'elfe s'était fait manipuler lui aussi.

-Merci, Harry. Bien ! Je vais retourner dans la chambre, je vais les veiller pour la nuit, soupira Sil'Gan en baillant discrètement derrière sa main en se levant de table.

-Non, va te reposer je prends la relève, sourit Harry. Tu dois avoir des heures de sommeil en retard, je me trompe ?

-C'est vrai, et c'est sans honte que je vais profiter de ton offre, Harry. Réveille-moi quand tu voudras que je te remplace.

-Ne t inquiète pas pour ça, bonne nuit, Sil'Gan.

-Merci Harry.

Harry débarrassa la table et posa le tout dans l'évier. En regardant la cuisine il se prépara une tasse de thé et trouva la pièce bien achalandée, Albus avait pourvu à tout, aucun doute.

Le jeune sorcier, une tasse dans la main, repartit dans la chambre où se trouvaient Lulu et Sirius. Appeler Malfoy ainsi lui permettait de le voir plus humain, moins inaccessible et d'une certaine façon c'était un peu moqueur. Harry s'installa entre les deux lits sur le fauteuil confortable et sirota le liquide brûlant à petites gorgées. Le sommeil l'avait quitté et il repensa à ce que Snape lui avait dit sur la façon dont Sirius était sorti du voile.

Bien sûr le maître des potions avait donné une version aléatoire pourtant Harry était sûr que ça c'était effectivement passé comme ça. Harry était contrarié, l'un des deux hommes aurait pu mourir sur place pendant ce difficile sortilège, peut-être même les deux. A quoi Albus avait pensé en envoyant Malfoy faire ce travail ? Nerveux, le survivant se leva, posa sa tasse sur la table et ranima le feu.

Plusieurs fois le Gryffondor dut se lever pour calmer Malfoy, Il devait l'apaiser et frotter avec de l'eau fraîche son front en sueur et terriblement fiévreux.

La nuit fut longue, très longue. Il ne réveilla pas l'elfe qui avait bien mérité une nuit entière de repos. Pour la suite il n'aura qu'à profiter du lit de Lucius quand ils seront partis. Ce sera bien plus pratique qu'un fauteuil parce que là, hein ! Il était courbaturé.

Après un tempus Harry vit qu'il était déjà huit heures du matin. Il s'étira, regarda les deux hommes endormis, serra la main de son parrain avec tendresse en pensant qu'il était bougrement heureux de le revoir et partit vers la cuisine se préparer un bon café dont l'arôme allait embaumer la maison.

Deux minutes plus tard, avant de repartir vers sa chambre pour prendre une bonne douche relaxante, il croisa Sil'Gan qui entra dans la pièce un sourire aux lèvres.

-Harry ! Vraiment il fallait me réveiller, dit l'elfe en tressant ses longs cheveux dorés d'une main experte. Comment se sont comportés nos deux blessés ? Est-ce que la nuit a été agitée ?

-Seulement Malfoy, il m'a tenu éveillé presque toute la nuit. J'ai ainsi eu le temps de réfléchir à comment j'allais gérer tout ça.

-Tu es parvenu à une conclusion ? S'enquit le bel elfe en déposant deux tasses ainsi que le café et des brioches et du sucre sur la table.

-Non, pouffa Harry. J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit pour rien, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant en face du sauveur de Sirius et de Lucius.

-Dommage que tu doives partir, rigola Sil'Gan. On s'entend plutôt bien tu ne trouves pas ?

-Quand mon parrain et Malfoy seront de nouveau sur pieds nous essayerons de nous connaître un peu mieux. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Sil'Gan, même si tu me caches des choses…….

-Harry……..

- Non ne dis rien, je respecte ton choix même si je sais pertinemment que tu ne l'as pas trop eu. Des gens comme toi se font rares de nos jours, tu aurais pu ne pas les aider mais tu l'as fait et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez.

-Merci de ne pas me juger, un jour tu sauras, pour l'instant ne dis rien je préfère. Et pour ce que tu disais tout à l'heure sur les gens rares et bien il y en a toujours mais on ne prend jamais le temps de regarder autour de soi.

-Peut-être oui, alors il faudra que j'apprenne à mieux regarder, rigola Harry.

-Tu as déjà commencé, Harry, tu as regardé dans des directions auxquelles tu n'aurais jamais pensé auparavant.

-Tu penses à Malfoy ?

-Oui à lui et à un certain maître des potions.

Harry arrêta de boire son café et intrigué croisa le regard de l'elfe. Il donnait l'impression de connaître Snape, est-ce qu'Albus lui avait parlé de lui ?

-Pourquoi soudainement j'ai l'impression que tu sais bien plus de choses encore que ce que je m'imaginais ?

-Tu te fais des idées, rougit Sil'Gan. Je ne sais rien de plus, je lis dans ton regard c'est tout.

-Ouais ! Je ne suis pas convaincu là !

-Il y a des choses dont tu dois te rendre compte seul, je ne peux pas t'aider. Je suis désolé !

-Je sais, c'est toujours la même chose, cachons à Potter des choses qu'il n'a pas besoin de savoir ! J'en ai marre de ça, je retourne dans la chambre il est temps que je prépare mon départ, asséna le Gryffondor brutalement. Je vais passer par la cheminée, un transplanage risque de lui porter préjudice.

-Comme tu veux, souffla l'elfe qui venait de blesser Harry.

-Je te laisse les potions, je n'aurais aucun mal à m'en procurer d'autres, trancha le jeune homme qui laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui.

En voyant Sirius, Harry eut un coup au cœur. Son parrain restait là alors que c'est lui qui aurait dû s'en occuper. A la hâte le sorcier écrivit un mot sur un parchemin pour le maraudeur, il lui assurait qu'il pensait à lui en espérant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas de soigner en priorité l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Harry l'assura de toute son affection et de la joie immense de savoir qu'il était de nouveau parmi eux. Il lui assura aussi qu'il le laissait entre de très bonnes mains et que Sil'Gan s'occuperait bien de lui. Le Gryffondor replia le parchemin et le posa sur la petite table afin que Sirius le trouve aussitôt qu'il sera apte à le lire.

Le filleul déposa un baiser sur le front de son parrain et pressa sa main avec émotion.

-Je prendrai le plus grand soin de lui, Harry, tu sais que je le ferai.

-Je sais qu'il est entre de bonnes mains, je te remercie, lui dit Harry qui se radoucit envers l'elfe qui le regardait depuis la porte. Sirius compte beaucoup pour moi.

Harry se secoua, il devait s'occuper de Lucius Malfoy, il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir du vague à l'âme.

Le Gryffondor se retourna vers le Serpentard et le fit léviter de quelques centimètres afin de pouvoir mieux le couvrir. Au chaud, il amena le blond près de la cheminée, le prit contre lui, entra dans l'âtre, et alors que Sil'Gan jetait une poignée de poudre de cheminette, Harry prononça la destination de là où il se rendait.

Cela n'avait aucune importance que l'elfe entende sa destination car une fois chez lui il bloquera toutes les cheminées du square Grimaurd. Puis de toute façon le vieux fou avait dû lui dire où il résidait alors cela n'avait aucune importance.

Harry arriva chez lui atterrissant sur le tapis du salon maladroitement. En plus avec le poids de Lulu contre lui pas facile de retrouver son équilibre.

Deux mains secourables longues et fines l'aidèrent à se maintenir sur ses deux pieds alors qu'un ricanement moqueur retentissait dans la pièce.

-Toujours aussi maladroit, Potter ! Je me demande si vous n'êtes pas un danger pour Lucius, finalement.

-Commencez pas, hein ! Aidez-moi plutôt à transporter Malfoy dans ma chambre. C'est la plus confortable, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur du professeur.

L'homme s'exécuta tandis qu'Harry lançait un sort pour refermer les cheminées de sa maison. Deux Serpentards chez lui c'était assez pour aujourd'hui. Résigné le jeune sorcier monta à l'étage et aida Snape à allonger le blond puis il attendit que l'homme ait fait un bilan en promenant sa baguette sur le corps de Lucius Malfoy avant de lui demander quelles seraient les soins à apporter au blond.

-Le transport ne l'a pas fatigué ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il voyait que Snape avait fini son bilan et qu'il ne parlait toujours pas. Je n'ai pas transplané avec lui, je me suis dit que cela ne serait pas une bonne chose à faire.

-Vous avez bien fait, Potter, effectivement ça aurait pu être néfaste pour lui. Lucius est très faible et votre elfe a raison, je ne sais pas si Lucius s'en sortira, ajouta Snape presque avec désespoir, une chose que n'avait jamais entendu Harry dans la voix du professeur.

-Ne dites pas ça ! On n'a même pas encore commencé à la soigner. Et j'ai dit que je ne le laisserai pas mourir, asséna Harry furieux.

–Moi non plus qu'est-ce que vous croyez !

-Alors nous allons nous battre pour le sortir de là, Snape. Et vous allez m'aider, à deux nous y arriverons c'est certain, vous comme potionniste au caractère exécrable et moi comme un griffon têtu et enquiquinant.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez. Cependant je n'ai pas changé d'avis, vous allez devoir faire face à Lucius, seul.

-Je sais.

-Je maintiens que cela sera beaucoup mieux ainsi. Lucius devra compter sur vous, bien que je trouve cela absurde, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter le maître des potions. Mais bon c'est la meilleure solution qu'il y a pour lui et ici personne ne viendra l'ennuyer.

-Quand commençons-nous les soins ? Interrogea Harry qui préféra oublier la remarque ironique car il voyait bien que Snape était troublé par l'état de Malfoy.

-Ce matin même, Potter. J'ai apporté ce qu'il vous faut.

Snape d'un accio fit monter son sac à l'étage et en sortit tout un assortiment de fioles et de pots. Patiemment, ce qu'Harry trouva incroyable pour ne pas dire ahurissant, le professeur expliqua au Gryffondor l'usage de chaque potion et de chaque baume. Pour finir il lui tendit un parchemin avec les posologies notées minutieusement ainsi que le nom de chaque flacon.

-Tenez-vous en à ça, Potter, c'est très important. Je reviendrais voir Lucius chaque soir, il sera tard je le crains mais je ferais de mon mieux pour me libérer le plus tôt possible.

-Je m'en sortirai, je ne suis pas un incapable quand même !

L'homme pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête d'assentiment.

-Je vous laisse à présent j'ai des cours à assumer. Nous nous verrons donc ce soir, si jamais il y avait une urgence appelez-moi ou laissez un parchemin sur mon bureau je viendrai aussi vite que je le peux.

-Je le ferai, monsieur, dit Harry en pensant dans son esprit qu'il était assez adulte pour gérer une affaire comme celle-là.

Snape n'entendit pas les derniers mots d'Harry qu'il dévalait déjà l'escalier et sortit de la maison en passant par la porte d'entrée. En sortant l'homme au regard froid pensa qu'il faudrait qu'ils conviennent d'un code. Tout à l'heure il était entré dans cette maison comme dans un moulin, il n'y avait aucune protection. Comment le héros du monde sorcier ne pensait pas à mettre un sort de protection sur la maison des Black ? Il allait falloir qu'il lui en parle et sérieusement encore !

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas perdu de temps dans la chambre. Il avait poussé son lit sur le côté et avait installé un canapé confortable qui allait lui permettre de se reposer quelques heures la nuit. Un fauteuil aussi confortable soit-il ne remplacera jamais un bon canapé.

De tout façon ça ne l'empêchera pas de surveiller Lulu, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réveillé car ensuite il doutait que l'homme l'accepte près de lui, il devra alors regagner une autre chambre.

Harry alluma un bon feu dans la cheminée et alla chercher des couvertures supplémentaires au cas où la nuit serait fraîche. Un regard vers le blond lui apprit que pour le moment il allait bien. Le jeune sorcier s'approcha des fioles et décida de commencer le massage des jambes pour leur redonner un peu de vigueur et de muscles.

Peut-être qu'un jour Malfoy pourrait remarcher, il ne fallait pas perdre espoir. Le pot en main il releva le drap des jambes laissant le reste du corps couvert pour sa santé mentale, et débuta sur la jambe droite un long massage. Cela lui prit une heure trente de frotter, de malaxer les mollets et les cuisses. D'aller jusqu'à la pointe des orteils et de revenir sur les genoux. Après avoir rabattu le drap et rajouter une couverture il alla se laver les mains dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

De retour près du blessé il vit que celui dormait toujours de son sommeil agité. Que ce passait-il donc dans sa tête, revivait-il les tortures qu'il avait subit ?

Pourquoi la question qui ne quittait pas son esprit était, pour quelle raison Malfoy avait-il sorti Sirius du voile en mettant sa propre vie en danger ? Ces deux hommes se pouvaient pas se voir, qu'est-ce qui avait motivé le geste du Serpentard ?


	6. Premiére réaction

Première réaction.

Quelques jours plus tard, après qu'une routine ce soit bien installée, Harry descendit à la cuisine après s'être assuré que le blond allait bien. Il posa sur la chambre un sort qui l'avertira au cas où Malfoy ne se sentirait pas bien. Affamé le jeune homme se fit une omelette qu'il déposa sur une assiette et celle-ci sur la table, il prit une bouteille de bieraubeurre, un morceau de pain puis attaqua son repas avec bon appétit.

Quand il eut tout fini il retourna à l'étage mais d'abord il passa par la bibliothèque et choisit un livre qui parlait des blessures magiques. Harry pensa que certainement il trouverait dedans quelque chose qui pourrait améliorer le sort de Lulu.

De retour dans sa chambre ses yeux allèrent directement sur le visage blafard et marqué par la fatigue et la douleur. L'homme recommençait un de ses cauchemars. Un souffle irrégulier sortait d'entre ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes et ses mains s'étaient remises à trembler.

Harry posa son livre sur la table et alla s'assoir sur le lit près de Lucius Malfoy. Doucement il prit la main de l'homme dans la sienne et parla paisiblement pour le rassurer. Il lui raconta tout, sa joie de revoir Sirius qu'il avait cru perdu à tout jamais. Il lui dit sa surprise de savoir que c'était lui qui avait risqué sa vie pour le sortir de là. Il lui avoua qu'il était un homme étonnant derrière son masque de froideur. Il insista sur le fait que maintenant il ne le voyait plus pareil, qu'il avait gagné son respect et sa considération et son amitié s'il le voulait bien.

Lucius mit du temps pour se calmer mais Harry avec sa patience et sa gentillesse y parvint. Il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé, cet homme valait le coup qu'il se batte pour lui et il le fera sans condition, même si une fois réveillé le Serpentard redevenait aussi infect qu'avant.

Après avoir essuyé le front en sueur du blessé, le Gryffondor retourna sur le fauteuil et commença sa lecture.

-Rien, maugréa-t-il tout haut en jetant le livre sur la table une heure plus tard. Que des inepties, comme si on pouvait faire boire du lait d'ânesse additionné de bave de crapauds pour faire revenir quelqu'un à lui ! À coup sûr celui qui boirait de cette décoction mourrait sur le champ d'empoisonnement ou de dégoût.

Le survivant se leva, énervé. Il ne sut pas si son agacement était la cause de l'agitation du Serpentard toujours est-il que celui-ci s'agita en poussant des sons perceptibles. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait murmurer aussi fort dans son sommeil. Un mot revenait sans cesse « GUERRE » comme si ce mot voulait tout dire. Lucius Malfoy ne savait pas quel avait été l'aboutissant de cette guerre puisqu'il était déjà inconscient avant qu'Harry ne défasse le lord noir une bonne fois pour toute. C'est ce qu'ils en avaient conclu avec Snape.

Pensait-il que la bataille n'était pas finie ? Que Voldemort était au pouvoir. Pensait-il qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission ? Oui peut-être que c'était cela en fin de compte. Il devrait lui expliquer qu'il n'en n'était rien et qu'au delà des mots qu'il comprendrait que la bataille était belle et bien finie et que sa mission avait été une totale réussite.

Le Gryffondor revint près de Lucius et reprit la parole, il lui conta le combat, prenant son temps et ne changeant rien à la version des faits. Il lui raconta comment les vampires et les loups s'étaient unis pour battre les mangemorts et certains géants. Il lui expliqua comment Snape avait exterminé Nagini détruisant ainsi le dernier horcruxe de Voldemort.

Le courage des Serpentards et des Gryffondors réunis, la mort de certain de leurs amis. Son amitié avec Draco, Pansy et Blaise sans oublier Nott, Crabbe et Goyle.

Sa rencontre avec le seigneur des ténèbres, leur duel isolé au milieu de la forêt interdite. Les sorts qui pleuvaient entre eux, les coups qu'il avait fallu qu'il évite et qu'il avait reçu et ceux qu'il avait envoyé. Puis la fin de l'homme aux yeux rouges, une fin qu'il savait nécessaire mais qu'il regretterait toujours. Il ne voulait pas devenir un assassin ce jour-là mais personne ne lui avait laissé le choix.

Lucius Malfoy s'apaisa de nouveau, ses doigts s'était serrés autour de ceux de Harry. Le jeune sorcier ne les retira pas, il resta là près de son ancien ennemi. Il s'assit juste dans son fauteuil et garda sa main dans la sienne. Lulu semblait plus serein ainsi, comme s'il recherchait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Les journées passèrent ainsi entre soins et réconfort. C'était éprouvant pour les nerfs de voir Malfoy souffrir autant, il lui tardait que Snape trouve enfin une solution et arrête les gémissements de douleurs et les plaintes qui passaient entre les lèvres abimées du blessé.

Vers vingt heures ce soir-là, Harry, agacé de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus, décida de faire prendre au Serpentard un bain. Des sorts de propreté c'était bien mais cela devait être irritant à la fin ! Et puis ce n'était pas la même chose que de se laver dans une eau chaude et parfumée. Ça le délassera à Lulu, et lui aussi par la même occasion parce que là il avait soif, très soif même ! Il devait s'occuper pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans la bouteille, surtout que cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait décroché alors autant ne pas replonger pour des futilités.

Harry se dit qu'après tout, seul il devrait s'en sortir avec Lucius. Avec un sort de lévitation rien de plus simple pour le transporter jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme alla prendre dans sa commode du linge propre qu'il porta dans l'autre pièce. Il fit couler l'eau dans la grande baignoire, y mit quelques sels de bain rose odorants puis repartit dans la chambre chercher Malfoy.

En se déshabillant Harry pensait que si quelqu'un le voyait ainsi il rigolerait bien, Malfoy et lui, ensembles, partageant le même bain ! Invraisemblable en temps normal, sacrilège, aurait crié le blond, ça c'était sûr !

Après s'être dévêtu et assit dans l'eau il allongea Malfoy contre lui et le cala bien entre ses jambes afin qu'il ne glisse pas. Il enleva le sort de lévitation puis soupira soulagé. Tout c'était bien déroulé jusque là.

Le jeune sorcier attrapa la bouteille de shampoing à la camomille et mouilla au jet les cheveux blonds du Serpentard. Il en déposa une bonne dose puis massa la tête avec douceur en descendant jusqu'aux pointes. Il rinça abondamment puis recommença l'opération jusqu'à ce que les cheveux redeviennent soyeux et glissent sans difficulté entre ses doigts et exhalent une bonne odeur fleurie.

Ensuite il prit une éponge et lava le corps inconscient appuyé contre son torse. Harry était limité dans ses gestes, pas facile d'y arriver, pourtant en se débrouillant il y parvint. Il dut quand même abandonner l'éponge et se servir de sa main pour laver son, heu, oui bon, il devait passer partout, non !

Surtout que ça n'avait rien de gênant, c'était un homme et il savait comment était fait un homme et ce n'est pas parce qu'il était gay qu'il allait s'en trouver perturbé. Ben non, il n'était pas un obsédé non plus ! N'empêche, l'homme était bien pourvu, quoi ? Il l'avait déjà dit, et alors !

Bon question amant cela faisait un moment qu'il était seul, depuis plus de six mois déjà. Pas qu'il ne trouvait personne mais pour l'instant il préférait rester tranquille. Et cet idiot de Lulu lui faisait voir ce qu'il manquait, un magnifique corps d'homme contre le sien, Rah pas de bol vraiment, il était coincé avec lui dans cette maison en plus !

Une heure plus tard, alors que sous l'action de l'eau chaude il commençait à s'assoupir avec le dos de Lulu toujours contre lui. Il entendit un rugissement de colère qui provenait d'en bas, dans le couloir lui sembla-t-il.

-Merde ! S'écria Harry en pensant à Snape qui devait revenir ce soir comme chaque soir d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ce ronchon était en rogne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait de mal ? Bah ! Après tout il était chez lui, il avait bien le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait !

-Potter ! Hurla la terreur des cachots. Descendez tout de suite.

Harry paniqua, bordel de m… ! Il se trouvait à poil dans une baignoire avec un homme incapable de tenir debout. Il devait faire comment, hein ! Exaspéré Harry se leva, fit léviter Lucius et le recouvrit d'un peignoir avant de sortir de la salle d'eau et de le remettre sur son lit. A la hâte il enfila un pantalon, une chemise, et dévala les marches pour se retrouver devant un Snape tenant à bout de bras, comme un vulgaire déchet, un homme au regard suppliant qui essayait de se faire aussi petit qu'il le pouvait.

-Un photographe, Potter, cracha le maître des potions. Vous avez laissé un de ces horribles journalistes entrer chez vous !

-Non, je ne savais pas qu'il était là, comment est-il entré d'ailleurs ? Interrogea le survivant qui voyait sa colère grandir devant le sans-gêne de ce gratte-papier qui arborait un appareil photo autour du cou.

-Votre porte, Potter.

-Quoi ma porte ?

-Vous l'avez laissé sans protection. Heureusement que je suis arrivé juste à temps, cette vermine était en train de monter les marches pour accéder à l'étage. D'ailleurs je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez pour ne pas avoir répondu à mon premier appel ?

-Je prenais un bain, Snape, pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit ?

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, éluda l'homme effrontément. Que fait-on de cet imbécile ?

-Faites-en ce que vous voulez je m'en fous. Je leur ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas parler et encore moins que l'ont prennent des photos. Je veux ma tranquillité, c'est à croire qu'ils ne connaissent pas ce mot-là.

-Très bien dans ce cas je m'en occupe, et ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite si l'on retrouve un cadavre à Pré-au-lard !

Snape tenant toujours sa victime terrorisée par le col, ressortit de la maison en tirant l'homme comme un objet nullement important à ses yeux. Il transplana à Pré-au-lard et colla littéralement le journaliste à l'enseigne de son journal par un sort très difficile à enlever. Après lui avoir enlevé son pantalon et ricané en voyant le caleçon ridicule il lui lança un oubliette. Pour finir Snape arracha l'appareil photo du cou du journaliste et l'emmena avec lui.

Heureusement pour lui il était très tard et personne ne se promenait dans les rues pour attester du regard froid, à vous donner des frissons dans le dos, d'un certain maître des potions. Le chroniqueur qui avait le regard flou ne vit pas le professeur retransplaner, et puis d'ailleurs quel professeur ?

L'homme aux robes noires revint chez Harry et ne le voyant pas en bas remonta à l'étage en essayant de reprendre son sang froid.

-Pas la peine de m'agresser, l'accueillit le Gryffondor. J'ai fait une erreur pas besoin de revenir dessus. Maintenant la porte est scellée, plus personne ne pourra ni entrer ni sortir.

-Bien, si vous ne voulez plus que des étrangers s'introduisent chez vous veillez à ce que votre sortilège soit toujours en place, depuis le temps que je vous le dis !

-Il le sera.

-Occupons-nous de Lucius, nous allons commencer par les jambes, annonça Snape qui abandonna le sujet épineux de la sécurité de la maison en posant l'appareil sur la commode. Nous allons faire la même chose que vous faites tous les jours.

Le Serpentard aux yeux bruns enleva sa robe pendant qu'Harry faisait venir le pot vers lui. Chacun s'attela à sa tache, c'est-à-dire frictionner, malaxer, pétrir les membres inférieurs afin qu'ils reprennent de la souplesse. Les hommes y passèrent une heure puis ils s'arrêtèrent épuisés.

-C'est bien que vous lui ayez fait prendre un bain, il a l'air plus reposé ainsi, admit le maître des potions en essuyant ses doigts.

-J'ai remarqué que quand on s'occupait de lui il semblait plus calme. Peut-être que je me fais des idées, je ne sais pas.

-Ce n'est pas idiot ce que vous dites, s'il sent quelqu'un près de lui c'est qu'il a conscience d'une présence. Ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas totalement dans le coma. Finalement ce n'est pas inconcevable, je dirais même que c'est une bonne chose.

-Vous croyez ?

-Demain nous pourrions lui donner un peu de potion, à petite dose, je pense que depuis deux semaines qu'il est là il est assez reposé. Nous allons faire doucement afin de ne pas le perturber. Si nous voyons qu'il ne le supporte pas nous arrêterons, on ressayera plus tard. Quand pensez-vous, Potter ?

-Je suis d'accord, ça vaut peut-être le coup de tenter, on verra bien sa réaction à ce moment-là. A quelle heure viendrez-vous ?

-Demain c'est samedi, je passerais le matin vers neuf heures ? Je resterais la journée avec vous si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

-Non aucun, cependant je vous averti je n'aime pas cuisiner.

-Aucune importance, ça ne me dérange pas de le faire. D'ailleurs avez-vous dîné ce soir ?

-Non, pas eu le temps.

-Descendons, je vais voir ce qu'il y a dans vos placards.

-Heu ! Professeur je peux le faire, un sandwich m'ira parfaitement.

-Pour vous peut-être, Potter, mais mon estomac ne souffrira pas un simple morceau de pain. Figurez-vous qu'avec les potions à préparer pour Lucius et Black, faire un tour chez l'elfe pour lui porter ce qu'il a besoin, corriger les copies des ignares de Poudlard. Je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi pour prendre un repas convenable.

-Oh ! Alors allons-y, je ferais le thé pendant que vous cuisinez.

Harry regarda Lucius, remit une bûche dans l'âtre et suivit le maître des potions qui déjà furetait dans les placards à la recherche de quoi satisfaire son appétit. Harry fit léviter sur la table les couverts pendant que le professeur faisait cuire des pâtes sur la cuisinière d'un autre âge.

Le jeune homme le regarda faire assis à table les mains sous le menton, il vit le ténébreux homme aux mains fines sortirent d'un sac deux belles côtelettes qu'il avait ramené, ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin. Il fit cuire les unes et posa la bouteille sur la table.

Harry ferma les yeux trois secondes, rien que trois secondes. Snape secoua la tête de le voir faire néanmoins il continua de cuisiner puis quand tout fut prêt il secoua légèrement le Gryffondor qui sursauta.

-Le repas est prêt, Potter, mangez tant que c'est chaud. Après vous irez dormir.

Les deux hommes dinèrent en silence et Harry ne toucha pas au vin, Snape en fut satisfait, il l'avait testé et maintenant il se rendait compte que le morveux n'était pas alcoolique au point de se jeter sur une bouteille. Très bien ça, ainsi le sevrage sera plus facile. Il était très tard et les deux étaient éreintés. Snape débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette et quand la vaisselle fut lavée et rangée les deux sorciers remontèrent à l'étage.

Lucius était agité encore une fois, ses cauchemars semblaient l'avoir repris. Sans se préoccuper de Snape, Harry s'assit à côté du blond et prit sa main en lui parlant, le noyant sous un flot de paroles pour le rassurer. L'homme blond se calma et quand Harry voulut retirer sa main Lucius ne le lâcha pas.

-Il est déjà très attaché à vous, Potter, auriez-vous ensorcelé Lucius ?

-Hein ! Quoi ! Mais non quelle idée ! Seulement je m'occupe beaucoup de lui.

-Je plaisantais, ne soyez pas aussi collet monté.

-Ne me confondez pas avec Malfoy, Snape. Je ne suis certainement collet monté.

-Bon en tout cas vous aviez raison, Lucius entend votre voix et votre présence le rassure et le calme. Qui aurait cru cela un jour ? Ricana le professeur Snape alias la chauve-souris des cachots.

-Hé bien pas moi ! Sourit Harry. Je suis sûr que dans son subconscient il doit pousser des cris d'horreur.

-Je crois bien que oui, rigola pour la première fois de la journée Severus Snape. Être dépendant d'un Potter, voilà de quoi le rendre fou. Je me demande ce qu'il va penser de tout ça, le Lulu, une fois qu'il ira mieux ?

-Vous croyez qu'il y a un espoir ?

-Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons, Potter. Je ne le laisserai pas tomber, Lucius représente beaucoup pour moi.

-Oui, je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que vous voulez dire.

-J'en doute, Potter !

-Je ne suis pas aveugle vous savez !

-Je vous laisse, nous nous verrons demain, répondit Snape en quittant la chambre. Bonsoir Potter !

^oo^

Par curosité j'aimerai savoir quels genres de fics vous préférez ?


	7. Du vous au tu

Du vous au tu.

Le matin suivant Snape arriva de bonne heure, sur les coups de sept heures pour être plus précis. Harry grogna, il aurait bien voulu dormir un peu plus surtout que Malfoy avait fait de sa nuit un enfer. L'homme avait fait des cauchemars terribles d'après les cris qu'il poussait. Il lui en avait fallu de la patience pour qu'il se calme de nouveau, ce qui était arrivé vers les six heures. Pas de quoi se reposer vraiment !

Le Gryffondor se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain en traînant les pieds. Il marchait un peu au radar, les yeux à moitié fermés et les cheveux quillés sur la tête dans un fouillis pas possible. Il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard un peu ragaillardi, la douche lui ayant réveillé le reste de ses neurones fatigués.

-Heureusement que vous m'avez donné le mot de passe pour rentrer chez vous, l'accueillit le maître des potions un peu sèchement. Sinon je serais encore à tambouriner contre votre fichue porte.

-Ouais ! Répondit Harry laconiquement. Toujours mécontent vous !.......Vais boire café, murmura-t-il ensuite en sortant de la chambre alors que Snape le suivait en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Si dure que ça la nuit ? S'enquit le professeur.

- Vous n'avez pas idée ! Il a véritablement souffert, il faut qu'on le sorte de là au plus vite.

-Certainement, Potter, j'y travaille qu'est-ce que vous croyez !

-Rah ! Arrêtez de m'appeler Potter, vous êtes exaspérant avec vos Potter par-ci, Potter par-là.

Snape renifla et prit la tasse de thé qu'Harry lui tendit, sans même un merci. Harry ni fit pas attention et se servit un café bien fort puis après la première gorgée il ferma les yeux de bonheur.

-Juste ce dont j'avais besoin, soupira-t-il. Un bon café pour me remettre en train le matin, sans ça je ne suis rien.

-Je suis d'accord, grogna presque en même temps Severus Snape qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Je veux bien vous appeler Harry, moi c'est Severus comme vous le savez déjà. Je vous permets d'utiliser mon prénom sans condition.

-Je savais que vous alliez le faire, sourit Harry les yeux toujours clos. Merci Severus, ajouta le Gryffondor. Ça me donnera l'effet d'être moins formel envers vous et de ne pas avoir l'impression de me retrouver à Poudlard dans votre classe de potions.

Snape émit une grimace. Bien sûr qu'il n'était plus dans sa classe et qu'il n'était plus son élève. Et en le voyant assis là devant lui il s'en félicita, il s'étonna même de ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point il avait changé. Bon si il l'avait remarqué mais là c'était encore plus flagrant.

L'homme de ses yeux noirs plissés regarda le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans au regard vert intense. Aux cheveux toujours aussi noirs dont quelques mèches humides retombaient sur son front. Son visage fin aux lignes douces était magnifique. Pas très grand ça c'était sûr, un corps mince et nerveux qu'il devait être très plaisant à caresser et à admirer et certainement à emmener dans……….

Le maître des potions se rendit compte avec effroi que ses pensées prenaient un tour particulier et il se morigéna sévèrement et vertement. Il n'avait jamais regardé Harry ainsi avant, enfin pas autant, bon si un peu quand même s'il était honnête. Mais enfin que lui prenait-il pour qu'il ait un autre regard sur le morveux spécialement aujourd'hui ?

-Vous n'êtes plus mon élève voilà déjà plus de deux ans et demi, nous pouvons dans ce cas être plus……

-Amis, tenta le jeune sorcier en ouvrant les yeux.

Le professeur soupira.

-Nous pouvons toujours essayer mais je ne vous garantie rien. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile vous avez déjà pu vous en rendre compte.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais au moins tu restes sincère toi.

-Potter ! Rugit l'homme.

-Harry ! Severus. Et si je te tutoie tu peux faire la même chose avec moi, rien ne t'en empêche à moins que tu ne sois trop coincé !

-Je ne vous autorise pas, Potter !

-Moi je le fais alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te gênerais. Et puis au bout de quinze jours on peut se le permettre, non !

Snape passa sa main sur son visage, Potter qui prenait de l'assurance ! Alors ça il aura vraiment tout vu dans sa vie.

-Finis ton café, répondit-il le regard noir. Ça va refroidir.

Harry retint un cri de victoire, ses yeux brillèrent il avait gagné. L'homme venait de le tutoyer sans d'abord l'avoir étranglé, il était fier de lui. Il avait juste tenté le coup en se disant que l'autre allait le tuer sur le champ mais non, il avait accepté et sans grogner encore, bon presque pas, simplement un froncement de sourcil qui ne lui faisait plus peur comme quand il était à Poudlard.

-Tu as amené la potion, Severus ? Tu crois que ça ira, ce n'est pas trop tôt pour le réveiller ?

-Non, on doit essayer et au moins ça aura le mérite de le sortir de ses cauchemars. Et puis n'oublies pas qu'aujourd'hui je reste avec toi. S'il y a un problème majeur à deux on devrait s'en sortir.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive autre chose, ajouta désabusé le survivant. Il ne le mérite pas vraiment.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, montons. Allons voir comment le sieur Lulu va réagir à la potion.

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard quittèrent la cuisine et se rendirent au chevet du blessé. Harry ouvrit la bouche du blond sur ordre de Severus tandis que lui y faisait glisser une dose de liquide, juste de quoi le forcer à reprendre ses esprits petit à petit. Ils devaient lui laisser le temps d'émerger, que ses souvenirs bons et mauvais refassent surface lentement et non d'un seul coup ce qui pourrait lui nuire plutôt qu'autre chose.

-Comment cela va se passer ? S'enquit le jeune sorcier inquiet. Va-t-il nous reconnaître de suite ?

-Non, pour qu'il te reconnaisse ça va prendre trois semaines voir un mois. Là tout ce qu'on peut espérer c'est qu'il ouvre les yeux dans l'immédiat, enfin au moins dans la journée, mais en principe il ne te reconnaîtra pas, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Cela te donnera le temps de te préparer.

-Préparer à quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu te rappelles que nous parlons de Lucius Malfoy ? Un Serpentard et un sang pur qui distille son dédain quand il s'adresse aux petites gens.

-Je croyais qu'il était ton ami ! S'offusqua Harry.

-Il l'est sans conteste, Harry. Mais je le connais, il ne rendra pas ta tâche facile, surtout de savoir qu'il est diminué et qu'il est entre tes mains. Il va me tuer pour ça d'ailleurs.

-Je serais patient pour deux, Severus.

-Nous en reparlerons quand tu ne le supporteras plus, et crois-moi ce jour arrivera. Lucius sait se montrer blessant, il a des réparties qui te font te sentir tout petit et insignifiant.

-Ouais ! Bon on fait quoi là en attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux ton serpent abominable ?

-Massage des jambes, deux fois par jour, tu n'as pas oublié !

-Pas de danger, rigola le Gryffondor en faisant venir le pot d'onguent vers lui. Masser les jambes de Malfoy est un de mes plus grands plaisirs.

Snape ricana et enleva sa robe une fois de plus puis la posa sur le fauteuil.

-Voilà qui fera sûrement plaisir à Lucius quand je le lui raconterai. Je suis sûr qu'il en sera enchanté, dit avec humour l'homme qui montrait un autre visage à un Harry Potter qui le découvrait sous un nouveau jour.

-Je t'interdis de lui dire ça, le menaça Harry en souriant. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'écharpe quand il sera de nouveau sur pieds.

Plus un seul mot ne fut dit par la suite, le travail était trop prenant et l'effort intense. Ce n'est qu'une heure et demi plus tard qu'ils arrêtèrent et qu'ils reprirent leur souffle.

-Va prendre une douche, proposa Severus en regardant Harry en sueur. Ensuite va te reposer, je veille sur Lucius.

-Je ne refuse pas je suis vraiment mort, Severus. Oh ! si tu veux lire il y a la bibliothèque en bas.

-Je trouverais bien à m'occuper, morveux, allez-va ! Et essaye de dormir.

Harry prit une bonne douche sans s'attarder et partit s'allonger sur un lit dans l'autre chambre contiguë à la salle de bain de Lulu. Ses yeux se fermèrent aussitôt que sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller. Snape alla faire un tour à la bibliothèque, attrapa un livre sur une étagère et retourna auprès de Lucius. Pour l'instant la potion qui lui avait fait boire et qui lui permettra de sortir un peu de son coma n'avait eu aucun effet.

Pourtant le maître des potions était certain quelle devait agir. De quelle façon ? Oh ! pas en fanfare, juste un léger mieux, un petit quelque chose de perceptible comme ouvrir les yeux et aussi ouvrir la bouche pour manger, comme un automatisme. Enfin des petits gestes simples de la vie pour les autres mais qui allaient demander beaucoup d'effort à Lucius.

Snape lut paisiblement pendant deux heures. Harry dormait toujours et tout était tranquille, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée ne fasse un fracas assourdissant et ne résonne dans toute la maison. Le professeur fut bien content que le portrait de la mère du cabot avait été retiré avec l'aide d'Albus. Les cris de la vieille chouette plus la sonnette auraient vraiment été insupportables pour ses pauvres oreilles.

L'homme irrité descendit et aperçut derrière l'œilleton, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley attendre bien patiemment qu'on vienne leur ouvrir. Severus récalcitrant arracha presque la porte de ses gonds après avoir donné le mot de passe que le morveux avait instauré même pour sortir, rien que pour l'embêter il en était sûr, et demanda aux deux hurluberlus ce qu'ils désiraient.

-On est là pour voir Harry, répondit la miss-je-sais-tout, qui ne semblait pas craindre le regard noir qui la toisait avec froideur. On lui a promis de passer pour lui dire au revoir, il n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de regarder derrière lui en se penchant avec effronterie.

-Je le lui dirai, miss Granger, mais là il…….

-Il ne peut pas venir ? Le coupa le rouquin qui bondit sur place. Et d'abord on peut entrer, non ! Et puis vous faites quoi chez lui ?

-Non, monsieur Weasley, vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Harry est fatigué et de ce fait il se repose et si je suis ici c'est pour que des casse-pieds de votre genres ne viennent pas l'ennuyer justement.

-On est ses amis, professeur, nous venions l'avertir que nous partions demain, Ron et moi, pour l'Egypte avec ses parents.

-Bon vent dans ce cas, miss Granger.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Hurla le roux hors de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait la chauve-souris. Ce n'est pas à vous de décider de qui il doit voir !

-Miss Granger, monsieur Weasley, au plaisir, ajouta Snape avant de refermer la porte brutalement devant le nez des amis du survivant qui restèrent ébahis, n'en revenant pas du sans-gêne du bâtard graisseux des cachots.

L'homme ricana, clouer le bec aux Gryffondors avait été plaisant pour ne pas dire jouissif. Et voir leurs têtes mécontentes l'avait rendu complètement heureux. Très bonne journée finalement, très, très bonne journée.

-Severus !

L'homme qui n'avait pas été espion pour rien sut garder son self contrôle et fit l'étonné.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry, S'enquit-il innocemment. Déjà réveillé ?

-Sur lesquels de mes amis as-tu refermé la porte aussi dignement ?

-Des curieux, aucune importance je les ai renvoyés.

-Est-ce que par hasard il ne s'agissait pas de Ron et d'Hermione ?

-Si tu parles de ces deux Gryffondors qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de te suivre partout, alors oui. Je crains que tu aies raison.

Harry expira un bon coup. Surtout garder son calme, ne pas s'énerver et renvoyer Severus surveiller Lucius Malfoy afin de ne pas l'invectiver et le regretter ensuite, surtout qu'ils commençaient à bien s'entendre.

-Peux-tu retourner auprès de ton ami, je te pris ! Pendant que moi je vais voir ce que me veulent mes amis.

-Si tu y tiens vraiment, mais n'oublie pas, ne les fais pas monter à l'étage.

-Pour qui me prends-tu ! Bien sûr qu'ils ne monteront pas.

L'homme disparut en maugréant et Harry put ouvrir la porte sans craindre un regard réprobateur du maître des potions. Le jeune homme se retrouva face à deux personnes un peu perdues et qui furent soulagés en le voyant là devant eux, en entier.

-Vous vouliez me voir, paraît-il ? Rigola Harry de voir leurs mines défaites et dont les questions qu'ils se posaient devaient affluer à leurs esprits soupçonneux à cent trente à l'heure.

-Que fait ce foutu Snape chez toi ? L'attaqua de suite Ronald Weasley. Il nous a claqué la porte au nez ce cauchemar graisseux.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, lui intima Hermione. Il avait peut-être ses raisons après tout, et puis tu vois Harry va bien, il ne l'a pas enfermé à la cave après lui avoir lancé un doloris comme tu l'as insinué il n'y a pas trois secondes.

-Ben quoi, ça t'a pas paru bizarre à toi ?

-Ron, c'est Snape, il est toujours comme ça, c'est pas comme si tu ne le connaissais pas !

-Hermione à raison, sourit Harry. On ne le changera jamais, tu dois t'y faire.

-C'est un connard, continua le roux qui arborait à présent une teinte écrevisse. Et je ne pourrais jamais encadrer ce mec, très peu pour moi, merci bien !

-Si vous me disiez pourquoi vous êtes venus ? Interrogea le survivant qui ne voulait pas partir sur le terrain des insultes.

-Tu ne nous fais pas entrer ?

-Ron, tu veux encore te retrouver devant lui, tu n'en as pas assez de le voir ?

-Ouais, t'as raison mec ! Je préfère rester là, et comme ça je vois pas sa sale tête.

-Nous sommes venus pour te dire au revoir, dit la jeune femme en tapant le bras de Ron. Tu n'as pas oublié que nous partions, n'est-ce pas ? Harry, je suis sûr que tu as oublié !

-Oh ! Se reprit le sorcier. Oui en Egypte, je me souviens tu vois !

-C'est ça oui, ironisa la jolie demoiselle. Nous voulions te voir, nous allons être séparés plusieurs mois et on tenait à te dire qu'on pensera à toi.

-Amusez-vous bien, vous me raconterez quand vous reviendrez, et écrivez-moi….. et Ron fais des photos, beaucoup, hein ! Vous allez me manquer c'est certain.

-Je ferais des photos, sourit son ami de voir Harry un peu perdu à son tour. C'est quand même dommage que tu n'aies pas voulu nous accompagner, il y avait de la place pour toi, tu sais.

-Non vraiment, ta mère et ton père n'ont pas besoin de quelqu'un en plus. Ils ont besoin de ce moment pour se remettre de cette guerre. Ça n'a pas été facile pour eux, tu peux comprendre qu'ils veuillent du calme et du changement et se retrouver avec leur famille autour d'eux.

Les trois jeunes gens discutèrent encore dix minutes puis Hermione serra son ami dans ses bras et Ron fit de même. Après un dernier salut les deux Gryffondors disparurent à sa vue. Il était triste bien sûr, qui ne le serait pas de voir ses deux amis partirent pour plusieurs mois. Mais il savait qu'il devait rester là, lui aussi devait se reconstruire et il devait le faire seul, enfin presque seul, pensa-t-il alors que deux Serpentards squattaient sa maison.

Pourtant il était bien là dans sa maison du square Grimaurd. Pour une fois il avait vraiment l'impression d'être utile à quelque chose, et ma foi il allait bien s'amuser.


	8. Enfantillages

Enfantillages.

-Tu es impossible, Severus ! S'amusa Harry en revenant dans la chambre, retenant un fou rire d'avoir vu l'homme mentir éhontément et qui n'en avait senti nulle gêne. Les pauvres, ils ne savaient plus quoi penser, soit tu me retenais prisonnier dans ma propre maison ou soit tu me torturais dans la cave, tu imagines !

Le ténébreux maître des potions ne répondit pas, il fixait Lucius Malfoy qui avait les yeux grands ouverts.

-Il est réveillé ? Interrogea le jeune sorcier en paniquant, croyant que le blond allait piquer sa crise de le voir devant lui. Oubliant pour le coup ses amis et leur étonnement ridicule.

-Non, il ne se rend compte de rien, tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Ben alors quoi ! Demanda le survivant en criant presque et qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Il me voit mais il ne me reconnaît pas, c'est ça ?

-Son esprit n'est pas là, et puis je t'avais averti il me semble ! Reprocha Severus Snape.

-Je sais, excuse-moi, un moment de panique, avoua le plus jeune des hommes.

-Donc je disais qu'il voit mais il ne parvient pas à savoir où il se trouve et encore moins qui nous sommes. C'est normal ne t'inquiète pas.

Lucius Malfoy qui avait entendu la voix d'Harry se retourna vers lui d'un air désespéré.

-Tu es sûr, Severus ?

-Oui, tu peux aller près de lui, il doit se sentir désemparé.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il a reconnu ma voix ?

-Cela fait deux semaines que tu lui parles, du matin jusqu'au soir et même la nuit alors bien sûr qu'il t'a reconnu. Je te l'ai dit, il va se raccrocher à toi, tu vas être sa bouée de sauvetage. Vas-y rassure-le il est inquiet là.

Harry s'avança et prit la main de Lucius dans la sienne, décidément ça devenait une habitude ! L'homme la lui serra avec désespoir, les yeux du Serpentard brillaient de reconnaissance, il venait de retrouver son point d'ancrage. La voix qui le réconfortait gentiment quand il se sentait mal, la personne qui le rappelait vers lui quand il sombrait et qu'il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir dans la lumière.

Le Gryffondor lui sourit en caressant justement sa main, Lucius se sentit mieux et il exhala un long souffle de soulagement.

-Tu as raison, Severus, il ne me reconnaît pas.

-Ca va prendre du temps avant qu'il n'y arrive. Je pense que trois semaines voir un mois sera nécessaire, peut-être moins qui sait ! Surtout il ne faut pas le brusquer sinon il ne reviendra pas.

-Tu crois que c'est possible ? Je veux dire, qu'il ne reprenne jamais conscience.

-Oui, mais nous serons attentifs, ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est l'état de ses jambes.

-Tu penses qu'il ne remarchera jamais ! Pourtant il n'a rien de brisé, en même temps si ça vient d'un sort, hein !

-Franchement je ne sais pas, ça ne sera pas aisé mais avec de la volonté et de la patience nous devrions y arriver. Le reste dépendra de lui. Normalement d'ici quelques jours il devrait commencer à ressentir des fourmillements, nous verrons à ce moment-là.

-Ouais, ça ne fait que deux semaines, accordons-lui du temps, répondit Harry.

-Je redescends, reste avec lui je vais lui préparer à manger. Maintenant qu'il a ouvert les yeux il pourra avaler de la nourriture plus solide, c'est un automatisme qu'il n'aura pas oublié j'espère.

-T'as raison ça ne lui fera pas de mal, soupira l'homme aux mèches rebelles. Il est maigre comme un coucou le Lulu.

Snape repartit dans la cuisine en ricanant et fit cuire une omelette aux herbes, il prépara aussi une tasse de thé et monta le tout sur un plateau qu'il posa sur la petite table près du lit de Lucius.

-Je te laisse faire, je pense qu'il préférera que ce soit toi qui le fasse manger. Ensuite tu lui feras boire une potion antidouleur, peut-être que ça l'aidera à mieux dormir.

Harry acquiesça et bouchée par bouchée, avec patience, il fit avaler tout son repas au Serpentard. Celui-ci éreinté s'endormit après avoir bu sa potion et les deux hommes purent descendre à midi pour profiter du rôti de veau et des pommes de terre rissolées que Snape avait cuisiné une heure plus tôt. Le tout était accompagné d'une bouteille de vin et d'une tarte aux pommes, délicieuse, tout simplement divine.

Le jeune homme repus faillit s'endormir à table mais après le café, que lui servit le maître des potions, il se mit debout prêt à repasser une après-midi et même la nuit s'il le fallait près d'un Serpentard, blond, blessé, et radicalement changé, enfin pour l'instant.

Le reste de la journée passa, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, calmement. Harry resta assis sur le lit de Lucius à lui tenir la main quand il était réveillé. Ça semblait idiot comme ça mais le blond se sentait réellement en sécurité ainsi. Il n'y avait rien de niais dans ce geste, juste une personne blessé qui se raccrochait à une autre.

Severus Snape lisait assis sur le fauteuil. Ses longues mains fines caressaient les pages du livre et de temps en temps il relevait la tête et regardait les deux hommes, le blond et le brun. Parfois il surprenait Harry repoussant une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de Lucius. Parfois aussi il surprenait une caresse fugace sur sa main et Lucius souriait légèrement puis refermait les yeux s'endormant pour une heure ou deux.

L'homme aux yeux sombres voyait, il percevait quelque chose qui allait se produire et il savait aussi que le plus jeune allait en souffrir. Il aurait bien mis Harry en garde avant que cela ne soit irrémédiable mais le Gryffondor borné allait-il seulement l'écouter, non certainement pas !

Snape savait qu'il allait en souffrir lui aussi, il savait qu'il faisait parti de cet étrange trio. Ils étaient tous les trois, sans le savoir, entrés dans un jeu dangereux fait de rancœurs, de sentiments et d'amour. Harry était fragile, voilà un mois et demi qu'il avait défait le serpent, Severus percevait parfois de la tristesse dans son regard, le jeune homme se sentait seul et là il revivait, comme si s'occuper de Lucius donnait un sens à sa vie. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas revu Harry se soûler une seule fois depuis qu'il s'occupait de Lucius, comme quoi il avait besoin d'un dérivatif et qu'il l'avait trouvé avec la présence de l'aristocrate.

Quand vingt-deux heures sonna à l'horloge d'en bas, Severus, après avoir prit un petit souper avec le jeune sorcier, le salua et repartit à Poudlard dans ses cachots qu'il affectionnait tant. Peut-être un peu moins maintenant qu'un certain jeune homme occupait toutes ses pensées.

Harry nettoya la table et trouva la maison bien vide sans la présence du maître des potions. Il rigola, qui aurait cru qu'un jour qu'il dirait ça ! Pas lui en tout cas. Une heure plus tard le survivant enfila un pyjama et se jeta sur son lit pour s'endormir aussitôt.

Une autre semaine s'écoula ainsi. Severus passait tous les matins et tous les soirs, là on était samedi et normalement le professeur revenait pour la journée et Harry avait tellement insisté pour qu'il passe la nuit que l'homme, harcelé, n'avait pu qu'accepter en ronchonnant comme à son habitude.

Le Gryffondor venait de doucher Lucius. Le blond à demi assis, surélevé par trois oreillers regardait Harry s'affairer dans la chambre pour y remettre un peu d'ordre dans le cafouillis qu'il avait mis ce matin.

-Il va arriver, disait-il à Lulu qui comprenait qu'il parlait du professeur. Et si des tasses et des fioles traînent un peu partout tu sais qu'il va bougonner, ce râleur des cachots. Je crois sincèrement qu'il est né comme ça, tu ne crois pas toi aussi ? interrogea Harry tout en sachant que Lucius ne parlait pas encore.

Harry entendit un petit éclat de rire, surpris il se retourna et vit le Serpentard aux yeux gris se gausser de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, sourire oui, mais rire jamais.

-Severus, prononça le blond en regardant le jeune homme.

Harry lâcha les tasses et les fioles qui se fracassèrent par terre et se précipita vers lui.

-Redis-le, Lulu, vas-y redis-le !

-Severus, répéta le blond. Harry, ajouta-t-il en désignant le jeune sorcier maladroitement.

-Oui, murmura le Gryffondor. Moi c'est Harry et toi c'est Lulu.

Le brun regarda le Serpentard qui lui prit la main.

-Tu veux que je reste près de toi ?

Lucius Malfoy opina.

-D'accord, attends je reviens j'en ai pour trois secondes. Je vais en profiter pour te faire beau, tes cheveux ont vraiment besoin d'un coup de brosse, je crois qu'il y en a une dans la salle de bain.

Harry revint avec la brosse et commença à coiffer les longues mèches soyeuses de Lucius Malfoy avec beaucoup de douceur. Puis, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ou alors parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il était d'humeur taquine, il tressa les longs cheveux blonds en une multitude de petites nattes. Si le Serpentard qu'était Malfoy avait eu toute sa tête à ce moment nul doute qu'Harry aurait subit un Avada-kedavra sur le champ.

Le jeune sorcier était tellement absorbé dans sa tâche et ses bavardages intempestifs qu'il sursauta quand un flash illumina la pièce avant d'entendre un éclat de rire provenant de la porte. Severus Snape, le perfide maître des potions venait de le prendre en photo traîtreusement.

-Voilà quelque chose qui vaut le détour, ricana l'homme en reposant l'appareil photo du journaliste sur la commode. Lucius et ses petites nattes ! Ajouta-t-il en ramassant les fioles et les tasses brisées d'un coup de baguette.

-Severus ! L'admonesta Harry sévèrement. Si Lucius voit ça quand il ira mieux je doute qu'il apprécie.

-Tu seras mort, Potter ! Ricana le maître des potions.

-Ben justement, je n'ai pas envie de mourir jeune, moi !

-Oui, j'avoue que cela serait bien dommage, souffla le professeur en promenant son regard sur Harry.

-Tu sais qu'il a parlé ce soir ? Raconta Harry qui n'avait pas saisi les paroles de Snape tellement il était excité.

-Quoi ! Déjà ? S'étonna Severus.

-Il a prononcé ton prénom et le mien.

-Ca va plus vite que prévu, je pense que d'ici une semaine ou quinze jours il redeviendra lui-même.

-C'est bien, non ? Pour lui je veux dire.

-Oui Harry, c'est bien pour Lucius.

-Tu as dîné, proposa le jeune sorcier qui ne voulait pas penser au réveil du blond qui allait le haïr de nouveau.

-Oui, à Poudlard, Albus voulait me voir, nous avons discuté après le repas c'est pourquoi j'arrive si tard. Cependant je ne le regrette pas, voir Lucius coiffé d'une façon aussi grotesque, vraiment toi seul pouvais faire ça à un Malfoy.

-Je m'ennuyais, rétorqua Harry pour sa défense. Piètre défense en vérité.

-Lucius a mangé ?

-Il a dévoré tu veux dire ! J'ai bien cru qu'il n'allait rien me laisser.

-Si ça te dit j'ai ramené une tarte à la mélasse. Je l'ai volé dans les cuisines de Poudlard je sais que tu aimes ça. Je l'ai laissé en bas sur la table.

-Merci Severus, dit Harry en sautant sur ses pieds, j'ai encore faim.

-Vas-y prends ton temps, je reste près de ta…….. Princesse.

-Hey ! Lucius n'est pas une fille, protesta le Gryffondor. D'accord, ronchonna-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le blond. Je lui rends sa tête normale, ça te va ?

-Parfaitement, morveux, va manger ta tarte et apporte-moi une tasse de thé en remontant, histoire que tu ne gardes pas les mains vides.

-Tortionnaire !

Le jeune homme avala sa part de tarte avec délice. Le sucre fondait dans sa bouche, hum……. Un vrai pécher, une tentation à la gourmandise. Il remonta à l'étage avec une tasse fumante à la main en léchant sur ses lèvres le sucre qui y était encore. Il tendit la tasse à l'homme puis fit apparaître un autre fauteuil avant de s'y jeter dedans.

-Tu sembles tracassé, Harry.

-Tu as dit qu'il risquait de retrouver tous ses souvenirs d'ici une semaine ou quinze jours, hein ?

-J'ai dit ça, oui et……..

-Ce n'est pas dangereux pour lui ? Tu as dit qu'il fallait lui laisser du temps.

-Il est prêt. Je n'ai pas augmenté les doses de potion, c'est de lui-même qu'il revient. Son corps et son esprit peuvent maintenant endiguer le flot de ses souvenirs. Il changera, tu le sais je le sais. Je t'aiderais.

-D'accord, je suppose que tu as raison.

-Harry, soupira le ténébreux professeur. La question n'est pas de savoir si j'ai tort ou raison ce n'est pas moi qui décide, c'est Lucius. N'es-tu pas heureux pour lui ?

-Si bien sûr ! J'espérais plus de temps c'est tout.

-Je sais que tu ne te sens pas prêt à le laisser partir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ben pas vraiment, non.

-Mais tu sais que tant qu'il ne marchera pas il restera ici. Sa fierté l'empêchera de se mêler aux autres, et de la fierté il en a à revendre comme tout bon Malfoy qui se respecte.

-Ouais, c'est vrai que de ce côté-là il ne lui en manque pas, rétorqua le jeune homme aux yeux verts étincelants. Heu, dis, tu crois qu'il se souviendra de tout ça ?

-De maintenant ?

-Oui.

-Sincèrement je ne sais pas mais cela m'étonnerai.

-Comment ça va se passer ? S'enquit Harry.

-Oh ! Je pense qu'il va simplement se réveiller un beau jour et que là nous aurons à faire au Lucius d'avant.

-On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge alors ?

-Comme tu dis ! Le plus dur est à venir mais on saura bien s'arranger à deux. Lucius n'aura qu'à bien se tenir.

-Hé bien ça nous promet de bonnes journées, rigola le Gryffondor. Je vois d'ici la tête du Serpentard quand il nous aura tous les deux sur le dos.

Harry alla mieux après cette discussion, Severus avait le don de le rassurer avec ses mots, il ne lui cachait rien et ça c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes intensément et Harry baissa les yeux. Il y avait cette lueur dans le regard du maître des potions qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Une lueur de tendresse et ça c'était nouveau pour lui, que l'homme ressente autre chose que son habituel dédain pour le héros Harry Potter.

Harry s'avoua qu'il aimait ça, ce regard particulier sur lui. Severus était tellement présent dans sa vie maintenant, il le voyait chaque jour et il s'attachait à lui. Le jeune sorcier regarda une fois de plus le maître des potions qui venait de plonger son nez dans un livre. Ses longues mains tournaient les pages avec délicatesse. Harry se demanda ce que ses mains feraient sur son corps, sans doute des caresses inoubliables et inavouables qui l'amènerait aux portes de l'extase. Tous deux dans un lit ça devrait être étourdissant pour ne pas dire exaltant et fabuleux.

La peau brûlante de Severus se mouvant sur la sienne, ses jambes emprisonnant les siennes, ses doigts enlaçant les siens et son sexe se dressant pour lui. Un Severus amoureux et tendre goûtant le parfum de sa bouche, hum………tout simplement divin !

Harry se leva mal à l'aise, ses pensées prenaient vraiment un drôle de tour. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le maître des potions avait le même regard sur lui, un regard de désir et d'envie qu'il réprimait en se forçant à lire un bouquin qui ne l'intéressait nullement en cet instant.


	9. Les photos de Severus

9 Les photos de Severus.

Harry s'appliquait toujours sur les jambes immobiles de Lucius Malfoy. Severus allait le rejoindre, mais d'abord le maître des potions eut une idée qui lui avait paru saugrenue au premier abord mais qui finalement lui paraissait excellente. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser l'appareil photo et prendre des petits moments de la vie d'Harry et de Lucius ?

Après tout ce serait une bonne idée de garder ces petits souvenirs de leur entente mutuelle, avant que tout ne dégénère avec le réveil de Lucius.

Le jeune homme pourra toujours les garder ou les jeter s'il le désirait, et s'il était vraiment Serpentard il pourrait même s'en servir contre un certain blond qui allait redevenir arrogant. Oui….. non, Harry ne ferait jamais ça c'était plutôt son genre à lui, Severus, d'utiliser une telle méthode !

Snape prit l'appareil et immortalisa Harry penché sur la jambe de Lucius, montant et redescendant, ses doigts oints de baume glissant. Les photos seront forcément sorcières donc on verra les mains se promener sur les cuisses et les mollets. Harry Potter caressant les cuisses et les mollets du blond aristocrate, quelle doux euphémisme quand on pense qu'avant ils se détestaient cordialement !

Lucius allait en faire une jaunisse et piquer une crise apocalyptique quand il verra ça. Severus Snape pouffa comme un sale gamin en imaginant la scène devant le regard ébahi d'un jeune sorcier qui arrêta son massage en voyant Severus rire, comme s'il avait prévu un mauvais coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Severus ? Pose ça de suite et viens m'aider. Bon dieu ! Tu ressembles à un Serpentard qui prépare une épouvantable blague ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que ton cerveau tortueux a encore imaginé, ne me dis rien, s'il te plait !

-Tais-toi, morveux ignare, j'arrive, je prenais une photo, après tout il faut bien qu'il serve cet appareil !

-On n'a pas le temps de s'amuser, ajouta le jeune homme alors que Lucius regardait le maître des potions avec un rictus moqueur parce que Harry le rappelait à l'ordre.

L'homme posa l'engin à contrecœur et rejoignit le survivant pour une nouvelle séance de massage. Ils s'exécutèrent tous les deux sans un mot, le travail était ardu et éprouvant. C'était devenu un rituel qu'il ne fallait surtout pas oublier ou bâcler, le massage était indispensable pour Lucius sans ça il n'aurait aucune chance de remarcher un jour.

Et c'est ce jour-là aussi que Snape devint accro aux photos. Dans les jours qui suivirent il prit Harry riant aux éclats avec Lucius alors qu'ils se remémoraient le jour où Severus avait renversé sa tasse de thé brûlante sur sa robe et avait sautillé sur place parce qu'il s'était brûlé les bijoux de famille.

Il prit aussi les deux hommes dans le bain les cheveux pleins de mousse ressemblant à des bonhommes de neige. Le maître des potions saisit pleins de petits moments de la vie comme ça, Harry boudant, Lucius grognant, Harry vociférant, Lucius amusé ou grimaçant.

Dans chaque cliché on y voyait la complicité du Serpentard blond et du héros du monde sorcier. Et lui, Severus, ne pouvait plus se passer d'eux, de leurs rires, de leurs bouderies, de leurs bêtises. Comme le jour où le jeune homme avait trouvé une trousse de maquillages qui traînait dans une des chambres et avait entreprit de s'amuser en peinturlurant le visage de Lucius pendant qu'il dormait.

Instant mémorable qu'il avait imprimé sur le papier le soir en entrant, après avoir calmé son fou rire de voir que Lulu avait cette tête pas possible de poupée russe. Il aimait ça être avec eux, il avait l'impression de se sentir quelque part en famille, une famille reconstruite mais une famille quand même. L'homme se rendait compte que le Gryffondor comptait beaucoup pour lui, et que son amour prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Entre deux passages au square Grimaurd, Severus Snape continuait toujours à porter les potions à l'elfe. Il savait que Black allait de mieux en mieux et même qu'il se mettait déjà debout et qu'il avait pris cinq kilos. Sil'Gan lui donnait un parchemin pour Harry de la part de son parrain à chaque fois qu'il se rendait là-bas, et c'était de moins en moins souvent puisque le cabot était sorti d'affaire.

Finalement l'elfe avait fait confiance au maître des potions et les deux hommes parlaient ensembles quand ils en avaient le temps.

Harry était heureux quand il recevait un des parchemins de son parrain, son visage s'illuminait quand il lisait ses lettres. Sirius lui avait dit qu'il comprenait pourquoi il n'était pas resté près de lui, il lui avait avoué aussi qu'il savait que Lucius Malfoy était celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie en le sortant de derrière le voile parce que Sil'Gan le lui avait raconté.

Sirius plaisantait quand il disait que le blond, ce jour-là, avait certainement reçu un sort de confusion mais que quand il le verra il lui sautera au cou pour le remercier, à moins qu'il ne se reçoive avant un coup de canne sur la tête. Harry était heureux dans ces moments-là de voir que son parrain était devenu raisonnable et que Lucius et lui pourraient, non pas devenir de véritables amis, mais au moins s'entendre sans s'entretuer.

Severus savait que black comptait beaucoup pour Harry, c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de porter les potions lui-même chez l'elfe sans protester. Le bien-être du morveux lui importait beaucoup maintenant, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible avant, comme quoi bien des choses pouvaient changer.

Le maître des potions devinait que sa vie ne serait plus la même après ça, il avait été si simple de devenir l'ami de Harry Potter. Seulement maintenant il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Ses sentiment étaient au-delà du raisonnable et il ne savait plus comment gérer ça.

Quand le jeune homme tenait la main de Lucius il aurait voulu que ce soit la sienne. Quand il se penchait sur Lucius il aurait voulu que cela soit sur lui. Quand il passait l'éponge sur le corps de Lucius il aurait voulu que cela soit sur son corps à lui. Mais il se taisait, le regardant simplement et le désirant à n'en plus pouvoir.

Snape emmagasinait dans sa mémoire tous les petits gestes de Harry. La couleur de son regard selon son humeur, ses rires et ses sourires. Ses coups de gueules aussi, car il en avait le Gryffondor ! Son doux visage quand il dormait ou quand il lisait assis dans le fauteuil face à lui. Ces moments de pur bonheur qu'il savourait en silence.

Severus Snape était amoureux, indéniablement amoureux de Harry Potter, et bon sang ! C'était comme un vent de tempête dans sa vie si bien rangée désormais. Comment allait-il s'en sortir sans qu'il n'y ait trop de casse pour lui comme pour Harry ?

Parce qu'il ne se faisait aucune illusion, le gamin lui, tombait amoureux de Lucius, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Cruelle désillusion pour lui, pour moi ! Qu'importe ! Il faudra faire face le moment venu et ce moment n'était pas encore arrivé.

Deux jours plus tard Snape était dans sa classe à donner des cours aux étudiants qui mélangeaient soupes et potions, une fois de plus. Heureusement que quelques-uns remontaient le niveau de la classe, il allait falloir qu'il sévisse un peu plus s'il voulait des résultats plus probants, il s'était relâché ces jours-ci.

Le Serpentard se demandait comment s'en sortait Harry aujourd'hui ? Ce matin de bonne heure quand il était passé les voir il lui avait semblé que le Gryffondor n'allait pas bien, ses yeux brillaient trop, il paraissait loin de tout et las. Pourvu qu'il ne refasse pas une crise comme il en faisait de temps en temps avant la bataille.

Snape ruminait, il lui tardait que la journée se finisse pour qu'il aille se rendre compte par lui-même.

L'homme aux robes noires et lourdes n'attendit pas le soir pour se rendre au square Grimaurd. Il profita que tous soient à la grande salle pour le repas de midi pour s'éclipser de Poudlard et transplaner depuis le portail que gardaient les deux sangliers ailés. Quand il arriva chez Harry il ne regretta pas sa décision.

En entrant dans la chambre il trouva Harry étendu sur le sol, inconscient. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose surprenante qu'il vit, Lucius aussi était étalé par terre près de Harry, il lui soutenait la tête alors que lui-même était au bord de l'épuisement. Le Serpentard avait une plaie au front et des coupures sur les bras et les mains.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Snape avec une espèce d'urgence dans la voix.

-Je ne sais pas, il se plaignait de maux de tête ce matin après ton départ. Je lui ai dit de se reposer, que mes jambes pouvaient attendre, mais il a dit qu'il n'était pas question qu'il rate un seul massage. Je me suis assoupi une seconde et c'est son cri qui m'a réveillé. Je l'ai vu tomber alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Donc ça fait bien trois heures qu'il est là allongé sur le sol ?

-Oui, je suis allé vers lui en rampant, je ne savais pas comment te prévenir, je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui venir en aide je suis désolé, avoua Lucius, perturbé de voir Harry dans un tel état sans comprendre pourquoi.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, Lucius. Harry a des crises passagères depuis des mois, crises dues à Voldemort.

Le blond ne répondit pas, ce nom lui disait quelque chose sans pouvoir savoir quoi exactement. Il était près, parfois des petits flashs arrivaient mais il ne savait pas encore comment les prendre. Une bataille, une course dans un couloir, une femme brune qui le suivait, enfin des trucs sans queues ni têtes.

Le maître des potions prit la tête de Harry et la reposa doucement sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interrogea Lucius en voyant Snape pointer sa baguette vers lui.

-Je vais te remettre sur ton lit avant de m'occuper de lui, et puis soigner ces vilaines blessures que tu as sur les bras et sur les mains.

-Non, je peux attendre, ne le laisse pas sur le sol il doit être gelé, s'inquiéta le blond. Transporte-le d'abord sur un lit et soigne-le. Tu reviendras quand il ira mieux.

-Je ne peux pas non plus te laisser par terre alors tais-toi et laisse-toi faire je te prie !

-D'accord, mais franchement je crois que je commence à haïr ces jambes qui me rendent totalement dépendant, rouspéta le Serpentard aux yeux gris. Je voudrai n'être jamais revenu, soupira-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Snape fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, il souleva Lucius d'un sort de lévitation et le redéposa sur le lit puis soigna ses coupures et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Si Harry t'entend dire ça tu sais qu'il ne sera pas content. Mais nous en discuterons plus tard, là je vais m'occuper de lui puis je reviendrai te porter un plateau repas quand il sera installé dans son lit.

-Oh ! Severus, prends soin de lui, je vais lire ne t'en fais pas pour moi et dis lui à lui aussi, je vais bien d'accord ?

Severus se pencha sur Harry, il prit le corps grelottant du Gryffondor entre ses bras et le porta dans l'autre chambre. Le maître des potions posa le jeune sorcier sur le lit, ranima la cheminée d'un coup de baguette puis ferma les volets pour ne laisser qu'une légère pénombre.

Quand Harry fut déshabillé et revêtu d'un pyjama et recouvert d'une chaude couverture. Après que Severus ait réussi à lui faire boire difficilement une potion contre la fièvre, il descendit dans la cuisine préparer un encas pour Lucius. Le blond le remercia faiblement, il se sentait tellement inutile que son moral avait chuté largement.

Snape installa le plateau sur les genoux du Serpentard et lui serra la main pour lui dire que tout ira bien. Il attrapa ensuite deux fioles avant de ressortir de la chambre puis il repartit vers l'autre pièce où reposait un jeune homme bien fatigué. Doucement mais fermement Severus fit boire à Harry une potion antidouleur, pour la sommeil-sans-rêve il dut attendre car le survivant s'était crispé et ses tremblements avaient repris encore plus fort.

Le professeur resta à le veiller une heure avant de se rendre compte que, malgré le feu de cheminée et le sort de réchauffe et la grosse couverture, Harry avait toujours froid.

L'homme trouva un parchemin, une plume, écrivit un mot rapide pour le directeur de Poudlard l'avertissant qu'il ne donnerait pas ses cours pendant trois jours et l'envoya rapidement par la cheminée après l'avoir débloqué. Harry ne pourra pas se lever avant trois jours, Snape connaissait ce genre de crise, il avait déjà vu le jeune homme à l'infirmerie de Poudlard dans le même état.

Le ténébreux homme soupira et subitement il se déchaussa et enleva sa robe, son pantalon, sa chemise et se faufila entre les draps et attira contre lui le corps frigorifié du jeune malade qui se fondit dans la chaleur de l'homme. Severus Snape l'entoura de ses bras et Harry nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule se rapprochant du Serpentard collant son corps contre le sien.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que le Gryffondor commença à se calmer. Il s'apaisa dans la douceur du professeur puis il finit par s'endormir en cessant ses tremblements. Son souffle doux frôlant l'épaule de Severus qui le rejoignit dans son sommeil après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses cheveux rebelles.

Deux heures plus tard Harry se réveilla en soufflant bruyamment. Sa tête douloureuse menaçait d'exploser, il ne savait plus respirer, ses poumons semblaient prendre feu.

-Calme-toi, lui intima une voix à ses côtés. Je suis là, arrête de paniquer, Harry.

Severus se leva sans perdre de temps, il attrapa une fiole et la fit boire de force au Gryffondor qui se débattait entre ses bras. Il ne fallut que deux secondes pour que le corps du garçon s'apaise et reprenne un souffle normal.

-Essaye de te rendormir, murmura l'homme en voyant Harry battre des paupières.

-Lucius !

-Je m'en occupe, endors-toi et ne pense plus à rien.

-Pas facile, Sev.

-Je sais mais je suis là, je reste près de toi, assura le professeur en tenant la main glaciale du jeune sorcier entre ses doigts.

Harry ne répondit pas, ses yeux s'étaient refermés. Le jeune hommes resta tranquille pendant une heure ou deux jusqu'à la prochaine crise que Severus éradiqua avec une potion et de la patience.

Le maître des potions se recoucha près du survivant. Heureusement que les crises de Harry se faisaient de plus en plus rares et de moins en moins virulentes. Il se rappelait qu'au début il lui fallait des jours pour s'en remettre sans parler de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Affaibli, hagard, le regard vitreux et des maux de tête qui perduraient pendant plusieurs jours.

Aujourd'hui heureusement il sentait que la crise ne serait pas agressive comme les autres. Et puis il avait amélioré la potion exprès pour lui, d'ici deux jours il irait mieux et les maux de tête auraient complètement disparus. En attendant il n'allait pas le quitter, et puis il fallait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Lucius donc pas question qu'il les laisse seuls.

Le Serpentard blond n'allait pas se plaindre il le savait, mais les soins devaient continuer. Pas question d'abandonner et puis Severus le sentait près de retrouver ses souvenirs, c'était imminent, oui, ça l'était.

Snape remit une bûche dans l'âtre à l'aide de sa baguette et soupira. Le plus dur allait venir, comment Harry et Lucius allaient réagir vis-à-vis de l'un et de l'autre ? Comment allait se dérouler la suite des opérations ? Bien, il espérait, ben quoi l'espoir fait vivre, non ? Ce n'est pas ce que l'on dit d'habitude quand on sait qu'on va se retrouver dans l'inconnu et surtout dans un bordel pas possible !

Le maître des potions serra un peu plus le corps frêle du survivant contre lui. Ses doigts n'avaient pas lâché les siens, Harry s'y accrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage. La chaleur commença à se dégager entre les deux corps lovés et Snape soupira un bon coup, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des idées lubriques sur Harry.

Oh ! Il ne se leurrait pas, il savait qu'il le désirait plus que tout au monde. Il n'était pas bête au point de ne pas voir son désir pour le survivant, un désir qu'il n'avait pas envie de réfréner, seulement pour ça il allait attendre qu'il aille mieux et voir petit à petit ce que ce borné Gryffondor pensera de ses avances en espérant qu'il ne hurlera pas au scandale.


	10. Angoisses

Angoisses.

Severus Snape passa trois jours de folie, entre Harry qui demandait de l'attention et Lucius qui demandait des soins ce n'était guère facile. Le temps s'était mis à la pluie, il regarda par la fenêtre l'eau tomber sur le jardin qui recommençait à reverdir et les arbres qui bourgeonnaient, étalant gracieusement les chatons soyeux sous les gouttelettes translucides.

-Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Demanda Snape en se retournant tout en s'adressant à Harry qui le regardait d'un œil furieux depuis son lit.

-Je vais bien ! Je te l'ai déjà dit hier soir, vas-tu me laisser me lever aujourd'hui ou alors vais-je devoir passer outre tes ordres et me dégager de ce lit maudit malgré tout ?

-Suffit, morveux ! Tu peux te lever, mais à la moindre alerte tu files te reposer. Suis-je clair ?

-Rah ! Tu es pire que Pomfresh.

-Oui et bien c'est ça ou je te stupéfixe et tu restes là, menaça le maître des potions en se rapprochant du jeune homme.

-Tu n'oserais pas, dis-moi ?

-Me mettrais-tu au défit ?

-Non, capitula Harry qui savait l'homme capable d'un tel méfait. Tu es assez tordu pour mettre en application ton ultimatum, et je ne tiens pas à rester ici à regarder les mouches voler.

Snape fit virevolter ses robes en retournant dans l'autre chambre et lança qu'il l'attendait et que Lucius était impatient de le revoir.

Harry se leva donc, il s'habilla sans perdre de temps et rejoignit le maître des potions qui avait déjà entrepris le massage journalier des jambes du Serpentard blond.

-Harry ! s'exclama celui-ci en voyant apparaître le jeune homme. Comment vas-tu ? Severus a dit que tu allais mieux, est-ce vrai ?

-Oui, comme tu vois je vais pouvoir m'occuper de nouveau de toi, juste un peu de fatigue, rien de grave, Lucius.

-Potter, je veux que vous vous asseyez, je ferais les soins moi-même ce matin.

-Snape, gronda le Gryffondor pour se venger que Severus l'appelle Potter. Je ne suis pas malade !

L'homme le jaugea du regard. Le survivant avait l'air d'aller bien c'est vrai, pourtant il avait encore l'air fragile ainsi avec ses yeux brillants et le teint un peu pâle.

-Veux-tu dans ce cas préparer le petit-déjeuner ? S'enquit-il. Lucius n'a pas encore mangé ce matin et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Et on ne fait rien de bien le ventre vide.

-J'y vais, sourit le brun se rendant compte tout de même que Severus lui donnait la tâche la moins lourde. Thé pour tout le monde et brioches je suppose ? À part que moi je préfère un café, ajouta-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Harry descendit l'étage et se rendit à la cuisine, il fit chauffer de l'eau, mit les feuilles à infuser. Quand l'eau frémit il remplit la théière, posa celle-ci et les tasses sur un plateau, y installa une corbeille de brioches, se prépara un café, puis remonta dans la chambre servir le petit-déjeuner à Lulu et à Severus.

Le maître des potions s'essuya les mains en sortant de la salle de bain, il posa la serviette sur le bord du lit puis prit place dans son fauteuil avant de se servir une tasse du breuvage odorant et chaud à la couleur caramel.

Lucius Malfoy porta la main à sa tête alors qu'il reposait sa tasse sur le plateau. Des souvenirs lui envahissaient le cerveau, il se sentait un peu groggy et nauséeux. Harry et Severus s'alarmèrent et se précipitèrent vers lui.

-Lucius ? S'inquiéta le plus jeune. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, ça va, un peu étourdi rien de plus. Ça va déjà mieux, répondit le blond alors que le brouillard de ses souvenirs s'éclaircissait peu à peu. J'ai l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, c'est bizarre en fait.

Les deux autres sorciers se regardèrent inquiets et fatalistes. Ils savaient que cela allait arriver, pourtant Harry aurait aimé un peu plus de temps pour s'y préparer, c'est d'ailleurs cela qui avait déclenché sa crise, savoir que Lucius allait redevenir lui-même alors que ses sentiments évoluaient vers autre chose qu'une simple amitié.

C'était perturbant, fichtrement perturbant de savoir ça.

Snape fit boire une potion antidouleur au Serpentard et une autre de sommeil sans rêve. Le blond s'endormit et Harry se rendit près de la fenêtre, des trombes d'eau tombaient maintenant, le temps était gris et triste et Lucius allaient retrouver la mémoire, quelle poisse !

-C'est bien pour lui, murmura Severus en s'approchant du Gryffondor et en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour ramener son dos sur son torse.

-Je sais, fut tout ce que répondit le jeune sorcier qui avait la gorge un peu serrée mais qui se laissa aller malgré tout dans ce geste tendre.

-Je vais te laisser, mes cours m'attendent, je reviendrais ce soir, est-ce que cela ira ? Je peux te laisser seul aujourd'hui ?

-Va t'en, sourit Harry en se retournant vers lui. Lucius ne sera pas un problème et si jamais il reprend conscience et bien ça me fera de l'animation, tu ne crois pas ?

-D'accord, préviens-moi quand même s'il te pose des difficultés, lui intima l'homme en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. N'hésita pas, Harry, je viendrai aussi vite que possible, ajouta-t-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux noirs qui était tombée devant ses yeux.

Snape disparut et le survivant regarda Lucius et se rapprocha de lui. Sa main se posa sur la peau blanche de la joue un peu râpeuse et il soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux de lui ? Pourquoi choisissait-il toujours la difficulté au lieu de la facilité ? Question ardue, il n'avait même pas la réponse. Et puis pourquoi Severus lui paraissait soudain aussi prévenant envers lui, aussi tendre ?

L'homme au regard sombre restait lui-même bien sûr, pourtant Harry devinait un changement perceptible dans ses gestes et ses regards. Que cachait le maître des potions ? Il lui semblait que Severus se rapprochait de lui. Bah ! Non, il se faisait des idées, rester confiné dans cette maison lui faisait voir des choses qui n'existaient pas.

« Alors pourquoi a-t-il pris autant soin de toi pendant que tu n'étais pas bien ? demanda une voix à l'intérieur de Harry. Pourquoi t'es-tu retrouvé dans ses bras pendant deux nuits ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il réchauffé quand tu tremblais de froid ? »

Dans quelle situation inextricable s'était-il mis ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aille chercher les ennuis ou que ceux-ci viennent sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé ? Hé merde ! C'était pas possible une chose pareille. Heureusement que Lucius n'avait rien remarqué de ses sentiments, il pouvait encore sauver le peu de fierté qui lui restait car à n'en pas douter l'homme allait bien se gausser de lui quand il reprendrait toute sa tête.

S'embringuer dans un amour impossible, tomber amoureux d'un homme qui, aussitôt qu'il aurait retrouvé la mémoire, s'empresserait de le toiser de ses yeux gris et froid lui signifiant qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun tous les deux, qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Et puis Lucius était toujours marié, alors qu'espérait-il ? Qu'il quitte un jour sa femme pour lui, même si pour le moment il ne se souvenait pas d'être marié ?

Harry éclata de rire, ça faisait mal mais c'était risible. Il était grotesque de penser à une telle utopie, il fallait qu'il oublie ça, il fallait qu'il soit plus mature et se mettre dans la tête que cela ne se passera jamais comme qu'il le voudrait.

Le jeune homme détourna son regard du Serpentard et regagna son fauteuil. Il allait dorénavant cacher ses sentiments, les ravaler, les taire. Il s'était déjà assez rendu idiot comme ça surtout que Severus s'était certainement rendu compte de quelque chose vu les regards qu'il lui lançait de temps en temps.

Oui il allait faire ça, c'était le mieux pour tous les trois afin de conserver une bonne entente dans cette maison.

Harry s'endormit allongé sur son fauteuil, sa tête retombait sur le côté appuyée contre sa main. Lucius et lui se réveillèrent deux heures trente plus tard, Harry s'étira, il était temps qu'il aille préparer le déjeuner. Lucius avait besoin de ces repas, il avait repris du poids et franchement le travail que Severus et lui avaient fait sur ses jambes se percevait, il était heureux de ça.

Incroyable ce que l'on pouvait faire avec des mains et un baume fait par un super maître des potions !

L'homme blond avait meilleure mine, vraiment s'il n'était pas paralysé on pourrait penser qu'il était en pleine forme. Le Gryffondor sourit à Lucius et lui demanda ce qui lui ferait plaisir, une escalope à la crème ? Des spaghettis peut-être ? À moins qu'il ne préfère du poulet rôti ?

-Poulet, répondit le Serpentard. Avec les délicieuses pommes de terre sautées, tu les réussies très bien, Harry.

-Je n'ai aucun secret pour ça, rigola franchement le jeune sorcier. Mais tes désirs sont des ordres, ajouta-t-il en sortant de la chambre. Je mets tout ça au four et je remonte.

L'homme perplexe regarda la porte close. Il avait rêvé là ou Harry paraissait gêné ? Ou alors il était encore fatigué de son malaise. Son sourire semblait si triste, pourquoi ? En avait-il assez d'être là à le soigner ? Peut-être aurait-il préféré sortir et s'amuser avec des jeunes de son âge !

Lucius Malfoy sentit un étrange et douloureux sentiment. Harry était devenu important pour lui, il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis un long moment, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où, mais le fait était là. Il aimait ses sourires, ses rires aussi, ses grimaces, ses moqueries envers lui-même, sa manière de le dérider quand il sombrait dans une espèce de dépression. Et puis il était si beau, si gentil, si doux avec lui, pour un peu il pourrait penser qu'il tombait sous le charme d'un certain jeune homme aux yeux verts envoûtants.

-Un délice ce poulet, rétorqua le blond en frottant ses doigts sur la serviette. Tu cuisines divinement bien je t'assure, Harry.

-Ouais ! Tu dis ça pour en avoir un autre morceau, très Serpentard ça, Lucius.

-Tu m'as confondu, j'avoue que j'en reprendrais bien un autre morceau, oui.

Harry allait pour se lever et le resservir quand il vit Lucius Malfoy tourner de l'œil et tomber inconscient sur ses oreillers. Son plateau glissa et se retrouva sur le sol faisant un bruit qui réveilla le Gryffondor qui était resté tétanisé près du lit.

-Lucius ? Demanda inutilement Harry en se penchant sur lui, essayant de savoir ce qu'il avait.

Severus n'avait jamais parlé de ça, pensa le jeune homme en soufflant de soulagement de voir l'homme respirer normalement. Il avait parlé d'un réveil pas de tomber dans les pommes. Que devait-il faire ? Prévenir le professeur ?

Oui c'était la meilleure chose à faire, alerter Severus et lui demander ce qu'il devait faire.

Harry se précipita vers la cheminée, il la débloqua et demanda le bureau du maître des potions à Poudlard.

Ça ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour atterrir dans le bureau, et bien lui en prit car l'homme était là penché sur des parchemins, il n'était pas dans la grande salle à déjeuner avec les autres. Il le regarda surpris.

-Harry ! Que fais-tu là ? C'est à propos de Lucius ?

-Oui, il était en train de déjeuner et d'un seul coup il a perdu connaissance. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, qu'est-ce qu'il a à ton avis ?

-Je pense que c'est normal, Harry. Ses souvenirs sont en train de revenir. Le flux doit être important c'est pour ça qu'il a perdu conscience. Ne t'inquiète pas et retourne près de lui, je passerais ce soir, laisse-le dormir pour l'instant ça ne peut lui faire que du bien.

-Si tu le dis, j'espère que tu as raison, s'alarma le jeune sorcier. Ne tarde pas trop quand même ce soir, s'il te plait.

-Je serais là de bonne heure, ne t'inquiète pas je ferais aussi vite que possible.

Harry repartit chez lui. Lucius était toujours dans le même état quand il arriva dans la chambre. Après avoir refermé la cheminée le survivant ramassa le plateau et l'assiette avec un geste de la main puis descendit le tout à la cuisine avant de remonter et de ne plus quitter du regard le Serpentard assoupi.

Après avoir remis une bûche dans le feu et recouvert Lucius d'une couverture pourpre. Après avoir regardé qu'il allait bien une fois de plus, Harry se prépara mentalement au réveil de l'homme.

Le jeune sorcier ne savait pas combien de temps le Serpentard allait rester dans cet état, il n'avait pas pensé à le demander à Severus. Pas grave, il allait patienter, c'est tout, après tout il n'avait que ça à faire !

Deux minutes après s'être assis il se releva et regarda une fois de plus au dehors. La pluie avait cessé, un petit soleil faisait une timide apparition et au fur et à mesure que les rayons touchaient la terre tout sembla scintiller.

Le jeune homme se détourna de sa contemplation et revint sur la forme endormie sur le lit. Pas de changement pour l'instant et quelque part, et ce malgré lui, il en fut soulagé. Nerveux il se rassit puis se releva de nouveau. Agacé il alla à la cuisine et se fit un chocolat chaud et s'il espérait que cela allait le calme, hé bien il en fut pour ses frais.

Harry était toujours aussi agité. Quoi faire pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne plus penser à l'homme là-haut qui allait reprendre connaissance en étant un autre ? Compter les carreaux sur le sol ! Ou alors faire le ménage à fond !

Ha bah non ! Il l'avait déjà fait il y avait un mois et demi de ça. Quoi c'est pas une raison ! C'était pas sale, bon un peu et alors ! Bon peut-être un peu plus la cuisine ces jours-ci s'il était honnête, ben là il n'avait pas envie de l'être et il n'avait surtout pas envie de se mettre au nettoyage maintenant.

Il faudra absolument qu'il fasse revenir Kreatur ici, au square Grimaurd, Albus en avait assez profité à Poudlard et puis après tout il s'agissait de son elfe de maison !

Le Gryffondor remonta dans la chambre, il se serait bien bouffé les ongles d'anxiété, il aurait même pu grignoter carrément ses doigts mais il se retint. Si Severus le voyait ainsi, sûr qu'il lui ferait avaler de force une potion calmante au goût infâme mais si utile parfois.

-Bon je me pose, soupira le jeune sorcier en se parlant à lui-même. Je m'assieds, je croise les jambes pour éviter de les balancer, je croise aussi les doigts ça m'évitera d'arracher la bourre du fauteuil, en un mot je reste ZEN. Tiens et si je prenais une douche ? Non pas possible, s'il se réveille alors que je suis sous l'eau je ne vais pas l'entendre. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas boire la bouteille de whisky tant que j'y suis ! En même temps si je suis pompette le blondinet me raillera encore plus et Severus me passera un savon mémorable.

Harry sursauta et pâlit, Lucius venait de remuer la main. Ouf ! Fausse alerte il dormait toujours.

Le survivant se rassit pour la énième fois et ferma les yeux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme là, il n'avait pas envie de refaire une crise c'était pas le moment ni l'heure.

Le sorcier prit sur lui et s'apaisa, il souffla un bon coup, prit un livre et plongea le nez dedans. Bon au début, déconcentré, il relut trois fois la même phrase mais là il trouva l'histoire absorbante. Il s'agissait d'une histoire de sorciers et de maléfices, plutôt pas mal l'intrigue.

L'après-midi passa lentement, les ombres du dehors tombaient sur la maison, et Harry toujours absorbé dans son livre ne remarqua pas deux yeux gris l'observer avec étonnement. Le Serpentard regardait le garçon aux yeux tristes et aux joues pâles, Il y avait il ne savait quoi d'émouvant dans cette image. Potter semblait ému, préoccupé, et au fond de lui il en soupira de tristesse.

Lucius n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse s'en sortir après qu'il ait sorti Black de son trou, et que les sbires de Bellatrix l'aient attaqué en traître. Il s'était vu mourir et voilà qu'il se réveillait chez le cabot, et que son amour aux cheveux hirsutes prenait soin de lui. Harry était superbe là en train de lire son livre. Qui avait-eu cette idée de le mettre entre les mains du Gryffondor ? Dumbledore et Sil'Gan ? Ces deux-là quand il allait leur mettre le grappin dessus !

Bon là il allait devoir faire l'étonné. Il avait récupéré toutes ses facultés à n'en pas douter mais il devait se donner un temps d'adaptation et apprendre depuis combien de temps il était là et savoir comment Harry avait réagi envers lui. Avait-il toujours cette haine ? Cette haine qui lui faisait si mal alors que lui avait appris à l'aimer si fort.

Il devait s'avouer qu'il était un peu perdu, mais une chose était certaine il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait un fils et une femme. Une femme dont il se serait bien passé, surtout quand il voyait l'amour de sa vie si tourmenté assis sur ce fauteuil attendant probablement qu'il se réveille.

Lucius Malfoy ne savait plus quoi penser. Son ange devait le haïr pourtant il était là tranquille dans la même pièce que lui et apparemment il ne l'avait pas avada kadavérisé. Que c'était-il passé pendant ces derniers jours ? Heureusement que d'ici quelques minutes il se souviendra de tout, quoique voir Harry comme ça il n'était pas prêt de s'en lasser mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait lui faire voir qu'il était réveillé et qu'il était un peu dans le cirage.


	11. Harry se rebiffe

Harry se rebiffe.

Harry, penché sur sa page dont les mots n'avaient aucun sens tellement il avait la tête ailleurs, sursauta violemment sur son fauteuil sans pour autant tourner la tête vers le Serpentard qui attendait une réaction.

-Potter ! Résonna une deuxième fois la voix froide tant détestée de Harry par le passé. Je vous parle !

Le jeune homme se glaça sur place. Les yeux toujours sur son bouquin, il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. c'était un peu comme un rempart pour lui. Son nom avait résonné comme un reproche et en entendant cela Harry sut que l'homme avait, non seulement retrouvé sa mémoire véritable, mais qu'à tous les coups il avait oublié les trois semaines et demi qu'ils venaient de passer ensembles.

-Potter ! Êtes-vous sourd ?

Harry referma son livre puis le reposa lentement, et enfin pivota son regard vers le Serpentard.

-Vous revenez à vous, enfin, répondit Harry en apaisant son tumulte intérieur qui bouillonnait sauvagement. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Où sommes-nous ? Et que faites-vous là ? Interrogea l'homme en levant un sourcil curieux.

-Nous sommes chez moi, enfin chez Sirius Black. Quand à ce que je fais là il me semble que ça paraît évident. Je lisais jusqu'à ce que vous me criez dessus. Vous ne savez pas parler comme tout le monde ? l'accusa le Gryffondor en essayant de reprendre contenance tellement il était perturbé.

-Ne jouez pas à ça, je suis plus fort que vous à ce jeux, rétorqua Malfoy.

-Ben voyons ! Murmura Harry entre ses dents. Il est de retour le Serpentard mal luné et coincé, plus de Lulu à couettes, bien dommage d'ailleurs !

-Que marmonnez-vous ? Et répondez à la fin quand on vous pose une question !

-Vous êtes là pour que je puisse vous soigner convenablement, Malfoy, je…

-Je ne suis pas malade ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de maladie ? Qu'avez-vous encore inventé, Potter !

-Moi rien, mais je vous signale que vous aviez perdu la mémoire et que subitement elle vient de vous revenir. Et pas pour mon plus grand plaisir, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter le survivant.

-Où sont ma femme et mon fils ? Je devrais être chez moi et non ici avec vous.

-Ils ne sont pas là, ils ont jugés utile de se refaire une petite santé au soleil, enfin votre femme surtout, Draco n'avait aucunement envie de ça.

-Quoi ? Hurla l'homme. Vous voulez dire qu'ils m'ont laissé entre vos mains ?

-Pour être honnête, et bien non. Ils vous croient mort.

-Mort !

-Oui mort, en faite tout le monde ou presque vous croit mort. Severus et moi prenons soin de vous depuis un peu plus de trois semaines, la bataille est finie depuis deux mois et votre femme a décidé de partir quelques jours après celle-ci. Draco n'a pu que la suivre, je sais que cela ne l'avait pas enchanté car il voulait entreprendre quelque chose, mais elle ne lui a pas laissé le choix.

-Black, souffla le blond. Comment va-t-il ?

-Sirius va bien je vous remercie, sincèrement, Malfoy.

-Je ne veux pas de remerciement, Potter, je veux des explications sur le pourquoi je me retrouve chez vous.

-J'ai donné ma parole de vous amener ici et de prendre soin de vous, cela devrait vous suffire comme explication je crois.

-Je ne veux pas rester ici une minute plus que nécessaire, donnez-moi mes habits et je vous débarrasse le plancher, ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste pour se lever.

Harry alla pour retenir l'homme avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, quand il s'arrêta net en voyant le visage du Serpentard se figer. Malfoy retira d'un geste brusque la couverture et les draps sans s'occuper de sa nudité, puis regarda ses jambes inertes malgré son insistance à vouloir les bouger.

-Pourquoi ne puis-je plus bouger mes jambes ? Cracha l'homme hargneux. Avez-vous lancé un maléfice dessus pour me clouer sur ce lit ?

-Quoi ! Ça va pas non ! Je n'ai rien fait de tel, et puis pourquoi je ferais ça, vous n'êtes pas prisonnier.

-Alors pourquoi suis-je incapable de bouger ?

-Quand vous avez sorti Sirius du voile, vous souvenez-vous que des mangemorts vous ont torturé ?

-Bien sûr, ma mémoire va bien, je me souviens parfaitement de tout ce qu'il s'est produit à ce moment-là. Pourquoi cette question d'ailleurs ?

-L'un des sorts qui vous a atteint vous a paralysé, je suis désolé, nous essayons d'y remédier mais cela va prendre du temps.

Lucius Malfoy ne réagit pas à l'annonce de la nouvelle, il ferma les yeux et resta ainsi plusieurs secondes.

-Y-a-t-il une possibilité pour que je remarche un jour ? S'enquit-il en ouvrant ses yeux gris sur Harry, essayant de ne pas faire voir que la nouvelle l'avait profondément touché.

Malfoy qui se croyait juste blessé gravement se retrouvait inapte à faire quoi que ce soit, il était incapable de marcher et ça c'était le pire de tout.

-Oui, depuis que vous êtes ici je passe un baume sur vos jambes deux fois par jour. Elles ont déjà repris de la vitalité, c'est bon signe, ajouta le jeune homme en remettant la couverture sur Lucius Malfoy qui ne dit rien.

-Je suppose que je dois vous remercier ? Grogna Malfoy s'en être pour autant amer.

-Non, je crois que c'est moi plutôt qui vous dois des remerciements. Vous avez sorti Sirius de derrière le voile et voyez-vous pour moi cela n'a pas de prix, je serais à jamais votre débiteur, monsieur Malfoy.

-Dans ce cas disons que nous sommes quittes, après tout maintenant je suis entre vos mains et je ne peux compter que sur vous-même, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je le crains, oui. Cela dit Severus m'aide beaucoup, c'est lui qui me prépare toutes les potions dont vous avez besoin.

-Oh ! Me voilà rassuré, plaisanta le blond, au moins je sais maintenant que je ne mourais pas empoisonné par vos soins. Même si je pense que l'envie s'en fait sentir parfois.

-Détrompez-vous, je n'ai plus cette animosité contre vous, Malfoy. Je connais une autre facette de vous qui m'a réconcilié avec les Serpentards. Et même Severus ne me semble plus aussi effroyable, et là je parle de son caractère difficile, ricana Harry.

-Va-t-il venir aujourd'hui ? interrogea le blond.

-Ce soir, mais il ne restera pas longtemps. L'école vient de rouvrir il n'y a pas quatre semaines de cela. Poudlard a été fermé bien des mois avant la bataille, vous le savez. De plus la guerre a fait des dégâts importants, il a fallu tout remettre en état et il y a eu beaucoup de travail comme vous vous en doutez. Et si Severus m'a laissé avec vous c'est qu'il n'avait pas le choix et de toute façon je ne le lui aurais pas laissé.

Harry n'avoua pas à Lucius que Severus avait décidé, une fois que son ami serait réveillé, de se faire moins présent. Il voulait ainsi obligé Lucius à se reposer sur le Gryffondor. Il voulait que les deux hommes s'apprécient à leur juste valeur, et puis ainsi Lucius ne pourrait pas le supplier plus tard de le sortir de là quand les choses deviendraient ardues une fois qu'il commencerait à marcher, ou tout du moins essayer.

Et puis Harry n'avait pas menti, le maître des potions ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter l'école aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait.

Le caractère emporté de Lucius n'était plus à démontrer, Snape savait Harry capable de résister à une telle pression, cela ne serait pas facile entre les deux hommes mais c'était un mal nécessaire.

-Je me demande comment Severus a pu penser à me laisser entre vos mains, interrogea Lucius Malfoy à voix basse.

-Il n'avait pas le choix, je vous l'ai déjà dit, cela-dit maintenant je dois m'occuper de vos jambes, le baume est important et on ne peut pas se permettre d'oublier ne serais-ce qu'une fois de vous frictionner, et après j'irais préparer le repas.

-Non ! Laissez cela tranquille, je veux savoir ce que Severus a à dire sur ça.

-Malfoy, vous n'allez pas commencer à faire votre capricieux, par Merlin ! Vous n'êtes pas réveillé depuis dix minutes que votre nature fière reprend le dessus ! Je dois m'occuper de vous, si vous ne me laissez pas faire je vais prendre des mesures radicales, je vous préviens je ne plaisante pas !

L'homme haussa un sourcil dédaigneux semblant dire que jamais il n'oserait. Harry, perfide, tendit une main vers le blond et commença un sortilège en fourchelang.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Arrêtez ça de suite, espèce d'idiot, sombre crétin de sang-mêlé !

Le jeune homme s'approcha subitement du Serpentard et à deux centimètres de son visage il vociféra, et son regard vert déterminé croisa celui du blond.

-Ne m'insultez plus, vous êtes chez moi et je ne tolérerais pas ça, Malfoy. Restez civilisé, la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi clément je vous préviens. Les sangs-mêlés valent autant que vous, mettez-vous ça dans la tête, je ne veux plus entendre ces mots dans cette maison ou je pourrais vous le faire regretter amèrement.

Severus Snape derrière la porte n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, Harry avait pris les choses en mains et ne s'était pas du tout laissé intimider par Lucius. Tant mieux ! Il n'avait pas envie de ramasser les miettes sur le passage du blond, il fallait qu'Harry soit fort, lui seul arriverait à sortir Lucius de sa paralysie il en était sûr.

L'homme ouvrit la porte alors qu'il vit Harry faire venir à lui le pot d'onguent, et que Lucius ruminait des imprécations qui n'atteignaient même pas le Gryffondor fier de lui d'avoir tenu tête à l'aristocrate au sale caractère.

-Bien ! Commenta le maître des potions en entrant dans la chambre. Je vois que Harry t'a dompté mon ami, sourit le professeur sous le regard noir d'un Lucius vexé. Ce massage est important pour toi, si tu veux remarcher un jour laisse-le faire, Harry a mon aval pour ce qui concerne tous tes soins.

-Tu l'appelles Harry, maintenant ? demanda le blond. Ce n'est plus l'incapable ou foutu Potter ou encore l'abruti à lunettes ! Rouspéta Lucius foncièrement jaloux du privilège du professeur. Je vois que tu as fait du chemin, Severus.

Le maître des potions regarda Harry toujours concentré sur sa tâche, pourtant ces paroles l'avaient touché, cela se voyait à la raideur de son dos.

-J'ai changé comme tu dis, Lucius. Harry est un ami, un très bon ami à moi, l'insulter lui fait du mal et à moi aussi par la même occasion. Je l'estime beaucoup. Si tu veux rester mon ami arrête cela immédiatement sinon tu ne me verras plus. As-tu compris ?

-Oui tu as changé, Severus.

-C'est vrai, bien maintenant que tu as récupéré tes souvenirs peut-être pourrais-tu me dire si tu te souviens où t'a touché le sortilège qui a bloqué tes jambes ? C'est important, essaies de te rappeler.

-Dans le dos, ça m'a fait un mal épouvantable, c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils se sont acharnés sur moi car je ne pouvais plus me relever après ma chute. C'est le premier sort que j'ai reçu, ils voulaient êtres sûrs que je ne puisse plus me défendre, pourtant j'aurai cru que ce sort aurait été juste passager, comme quoi je me suis trompé.

Lucius Malfoy vit Severus s'avancer vers le plus jeune et poser sa main sur son bras, presque avec délicatesse. Le jeune homme leva son regard vers Snape.

-Je mets au point un autre baume, demain il sera prêt, je voudrais qu'après tu passes de celui-ci sur le dos de Lucius, là où le sort l'a touché.

-Bien sûr, sourit Harry en regardant Severus. Crois-tu que cela peut faire la différence ?

-Sans aucun doute puisqu'il s'agit de la source du mal. Frictionne-le bien, Harry, n'ais pas peur d'appuyer, je ne pense pas que cela lui fasse mal et si c'est le cas et bien il te le dira. N'est-ce pas Lucius, et tu te laisseras faire ? Ajouta Snape en toisant ironiquement son ami blond.

-Je le ferai évidemment, si cela peut me permettre de remarcher un jour.

-Vous remarcherez, pas question de baisser les bras, Malfoy, ronchonna le jeune homme qui recommença à étaler du baume sur les jambes inertes. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je fais tout ça pour rien !

-Harry a raison, il faut persévérer. Demain j'apporte l'autre onguent et nous verrons les conséquences qui devraient se manifester deux jours plus tard. A ce moment-là si les résultats sont concluants nous approfondirons la méthode.

-Comme quoi ? Questionna le Serpentard alité.

-De l'exercice dans l'eau le matin, trois massages par jour au lieu de deux, et d'autres enchaînements d'exercices l'après-midi, répondit le maître des potions. Ce sera dur et difficile, vous n'aurez plus une minute à vous mais ce sera le prix à payer pour que tu retrouves l'usage de tes jambes. Seras-tu capables de t'y tenir Lucius ? Auras-tu assez de force et de détermination ?

-Je l'aurai sois-en certain, je ne serais pas le premier à abandonner.

-Harry n'abandonnera pas non plus, il te rendra la vie dure et tu seras bien inspiré de suivre ses recommandations à la lettre ! Sur ce, messieurs je vous laisse, des copies à corriger m'attendent. Ah ! Harry je voudrai te parler, peux-tu venir quelques secondes dans le couloir, je ne te retiendrai pas longtemps.

-Je te suis, juste le temps d'essuyer mes doigts, acquiesça le jeune homme en arrêtant son massage.

Sous les yeux gris et fatigués de Lucius Malfoy les deux sorciers sortirent de la chambre. Snape se retourna vers Harry une fois la porte refermée et le regarda intensément.

-Difficile ? Demanda-t-il.

-Plutôt, oui. J'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas y arriver.

-Mais tu y es parvenu, tu lui as tenu tête !

L'homme se rapprocha du Gryffondor dont les traits s'étaient affaissés. Dans un geste tendre il l'approcha et le prit contre lui, laissant le jeune homme entourer sa taille de ses bras.

-Tu vas y arriver, tu es fort, Harry.

-Je vais le faire, c'est juste qu'il ne me reconnaît pas comme avant, il ne voit plus que Potter. Tu sais que je suis….

-Je sais, répondit le professeur en savourant l'étreinte du survivant. Tu es tombé amoureux de lui, ça n'est pas difficile à deviner. Mais ne fais pas passer tes sentiments, prends sur toi, ajouta le maître des potions en caressant le dos du plus jeune.

-Non, tu as raison, et là je me sens un peu perdu. A vrai dire il n'y a pas que Lucius qui me perturbe, Severus, nous devons parler je crois.

-Que dirais-tu de sortir de cette maison demain après-midi ? Eluda le professeur. Puisque les soins véritables ne commenceront que dimanche pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir le cabot ? Je resterais ici et puis samedi il n'y a pas cours, je m'occuperais de Lucius. Cela ne sera pas un problème pour moi, alors qu'en dis-tu ?

-Je dis que c'est une sacrément bonne idée que tu as eu là, Severus, sourit Harry heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été en se rapprochant de l'homme. Peux-tu le prévenir lui et Sil'Gan de mon arrivée ?

-C'est déjà fait, morveux.

Harry retira son nez du cou de Severus Snape et le regarda intensément. Sans savoir comment ni même se poser la question du bien ou du mal il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Snape profita quelques secondes de ce baiser savoureux alors que leurs langues se caressaient et que les souffles se mêlaient puis il repoussa le Gryffondor doucement.

-Va ! lui dit-il en le relâchant alors qu'il aurait voulu le garder contre lui. Lucius t'attend, je serais là demain vers onze heures trente et j'espère que tu passeras une bonne journée avec le cabot.

Le maître des potions n'était pas sûr de se contenir, ses émotions étaient à fleur de peau. Ses doigts ne voulaient pas se détacher du jeune homme, ils étaient si bien ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, se donnant de la force et un peu de tendresse. Snape ne savait pas pourquoi Harry avait agi ainsi, probablement un peu de mélancolie, pensa-t-il. Il ne devait pas y voir autre chose sinon il était perdu lui aussi.

O^^O

Peut-être qu'un autre chapitre cette après-midi vous ferait plaisir ? Je demande à tout hasard, hein !


	12. Coléres

12 Colères.

Harry ne lâcha pas Severus, il resta là les bras entourant sa taille et écoutant son cœur battre la chamade contre son oreille. Il avait agi avec impulsivité pourtant il ne regrettait rien et l'homme avait accepté son baiser avec chaleur et l'avait même apprécié, lui semblait-il. Bon maintenant il le repoussait mais avec affection, il n'était nullement en colère contre lui.

-Harry ? Chuchota Snape en frôlant les cheveux noirs de ses doigts fins et longs en une douce caresse.

-Chut ! Je suis bien, laisse-moi le temps de me reprendre ensuite je te laisse partir, soupira le jeune homme qui avait les yeux fermés et son nez contre un torse accueillant et chaud.

Le jeune sorcier se reprit et soupira, contrit il releva la tête et vit que Snape semblait nerveux.

-Tu m'en veux ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit le maître des potions avant de faire un pas pour s'éloigner loin de Harry.

-Severus !

-Harry tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi, il ne sert à rien que je te le cache, je pense que tu t'en étais déjà rendu compte. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes tiraillé d'un côté et de l'autre, continua Snape. Ce n'est pas de moi que tu es amoureux mais de Lucius.

-L'écart n'est pas grand entre lui et toi, tu es là, je te vois tous les jours, et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin de toi. Severus… ce n'est pas facile pour toi je sais, mais essaie de ne pas me rejeter complètement de ta vie. Donne-moi du temps, mes sentiments sont flous pour l'instant mais je sais avec certitude que je ne veux pas que tu t'effaces, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Tu es si vulnérable en ce moment, ce ne serait pas juste que je profite de ça. Part demain après-midi et reviens-nous vite et pour le temps que tu demandes je te l'accorde volontiers, morveux, ajouta affectueusement le professeur. Maintenant j'y vais, nous nous verrons ce soir pour la toute nouvelle potion et j'espère quelle aura l'effet désiré.

-Tu reviens ce soir, sûr ?

-Bien évidemment, puisque je te le dis !

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à l'homme de disparaître qu'il le reprit contre lui et reprit sa bouche avec envie. Snape savoura leur deuxième baiser plus longuement, il tressaillit quand il entendit le survivant gémir sensuellement et ses mains se glisser sur ses hanches. Ce gamin savait comment faire pour le rendre fou, jamais il ne pourra être patient s'il l'embrassait encore une fois comme ça, surtout que son corps réagissait méchamment, enfin surtout ce qui se trouvait dans son pantalon.

Merlin ! Il le désirait à un point tel que là il pourrait continuer sans aucun scrupule. Malgré tout Harry ne méritait pas ça, le Gryffondor devait être sûr de lui et de ses sentiments sinon il ne pourra plus regarder en face.

L'homme aux robes noires repoussa Harry avec tendresse et disparut avant de perdre le peu de retenu qu'il lui restait. Le jeune sorcier se sentit un peu seul. Résolu malgré tout il retourna dans la chambre et finit le massage sur les jambes d'un Lucius Malfoy endormi. Doucement, avec un sortilège, Harry retourna le blond sans le réveiller puis commença à frictionner le bas de son dos.

Harry repensa au baiser, il avait aimé le donner et il avait aimé quand Severus lui avait répondu. Pourtant là en regardant Lucius il savait avec certitude qu'il aimait le blond aussi. Comment pouvait-il être éprit de deux hommes aussi différent ? Parce que là malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Severus il savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait envers lui, et sans aucun doute il savait que c'était de l'amour et non pas simplement du désir.

Alors déjà ça allait être difficile de gérer sa relation avec Lucius, surtout que l'homme ne lui avait jamais rien laissé espérer avant. Ils n'en n'avaient même jamais discuté entre eux puisque lui, Harry, était le seul qui éprouvait de tels sentiments. Et maintenant que Lucius était de nouveau lui-même alors là pas la peine d'en parler ! Donc en fait de relation s'il réfléchissait deux secondes et s'il était honnête il pouvait se dire qu'il n'y avait rien, rien du tout entre eux.

Aujourd'hui il avait embrassé Severus, pourquoi avait-il besoin de compliquer sa vie bien qu'il ne regrettait rien. Ne l'était-elle pas assez comme ça ? Embrouillée !

Rangeant le baume sur la table après avoir recouvert Malfoy, le Gryffondor soupira. Finalement Severus avait une idée lumineuse de le faire sortir demain après-midi, ce petit intermède allait lui changer les idées et pas qu'un peu. Il souhaitait sincèrement que Sirius aille mieux, et puis là il pourra se rendre compte sur place si son parrain allait bien, et saluer Sil'Gan par la même occasion.

Lucius dormit six heures d'affilé, Harry s'était inquiété et plusieurs fois il était venu voir si l'homme respirait normalement. Il avait même failli aller voir Severus pour lui demander si c'était normal que le blond dorme aussi longtemps. Heureusement il n'eut pas à le faire car le Serpentard aux yeux gris ouvrit les paupières alors que le jeune homme plongeait sa main dans la poudre de cheminette.

-Lucius ! S'exclama-t-il rassuré. Merlin soit loué, j'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir parmi nous.

L'homme tiqua quand le Gryffondor employa son prénom et il fronça carrément les sourcils quand il l'entendit le tutoyer.

-Potter ! Je ne pense pas vous avoir autorisé à m'appeler ainsi ni à me tutoyer, riposta le blond de méchante humeur. Cependant je veux bien faire une exception pour vous, après tout nous devons vivre dans cette maison à deux et puis je suppose que si je vous refuse ce privilège vous allez crier au scandale.

Le jeune sorcier qui avait réagi sous le coup de la peur de ne pas voir l'homme se réveiller, sentit de nouveau la colère remonter en lui en entendant ses paroles pleines de dédain, et se contint difficilement.

-Privilège ! Ricana-t-il quand même. Allons, Malfoy, vous ne croyez pas que prononcer votre prénom soit pour moi un privilège ou un avantage, bien loin de là ! Je ne suis pas vaniteux à ce point, je ne vous ressemble pas et je n'y tiens pas surtout. Quand au fait de vous tutoyer croyez bien que c'était involontaire….

-Je ne vous permets pas, Potter !

-Tutoyer un scrout à pétard, oui, continua Harry qui faisait comme si le blond n'était pas là. Hagrid, oui, un ami à moi, oui, Severus, oui, mais un Lucius Malfoy, non je ne crois pas. C'est tellement fiers ces petites choses-là, tellement imbus de leur personne que le simple fait de les tutoyer doit être assimilé à un crime de lèse-majesté, finit le survivant content de lui.

-Vous n'avez pas changé, hein morveux ? Vous vous croyez le plus fort mais vous n'êtes rien, rien du tout. Regardez-vous, seul dans votre misérable maison à attendre quoi ? Un hypothétique amant, quelqu'un qui vous sorte de votre vie misérable, mais qui voudra de vous ?

-Vous avez raison, je suis juste bon à réparer des gens comme vous, Malfoy.

Harry sortit de la chambre sans rien ajouter de plus, il avait peur de perdre sa dignité devant le Serpentard. Il avait peur de dire des choses qu'il regretterait plus tard. Là il devait se reprendre. Il descendit dans la cuisine et y resta une heure, c'était au-dessus de ses forces de remonter là-haut et de l'affronter encore une fois. Il allait attendre que Severus revienne, il n'allait pas tarder puisqu'il était déjà vingt heures.

Le sorcier en profita pour préparer le dîner et se passer les nerfs. Ses gestes étaient rageurs et les ustensiles de cuisines ne trouvèrent même pas grâce à ses yeux et ceux-ci voltigèrent à travers la pièce.

-Les casseroles ne t'ont rien fait, tu sais, Harry, ricana le maître des potions en entrant dans la pièce.

-Je sais ! Mais il me rend dingue et j'avais besoin d'un exutoire. Sur le moment j'ai pensé que les ustensiles de cuisine feraient l'affaire.

-Et là tu te sens mieux ?

-Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas je peux me contenir, rigola le jeune homme en se tournant vers le professeur. Tu m'apaises quand je te vois, Severus, tu agis sur moi comme un tranquillisant.

-Je suis heureux de l'effet que je te fais, Harry, mais franchement j'aurai préféré une autre sorte d'effet.

Le jeune homme sourit, ses yeux brillèrent de contentement, il constata vraiment qu'il était plus serein, il avait l'impression que Severus lui apportait un peu de stabilité avec sa présence.

-Ne te fais pas de souci, cet effet-là aussi tu me le procures.

-Gamin ! Badina Snape. Viens montons, nous allons tester ce nouveau produit et dimanche nous verrons s'il a fait des merveilles avec Lucius.

-Il va falloir attendre deux jours, Severus, je suis tellement impatient de savoir !

-Ne sois pas aussi pressé, il faut donner au produit une chance d'agir.

-Je ne serai pas tranquille tant que je ne saurais pas avec certitude si ton nouveau baume provoque vraiment une réaction.

-Harry, je veux que demain tu profites de ta journée, essaies de te détendre et cesse de penser à Lucius.

-Ce ne sera pas facile mais je te promets, sourit le jeune homme en montant les escaliers pour retourner dans la chambre du blond. Et puis Sirius voudra certainement avoir un autre sujet de conversation qu'un certain blond pompeux, termina Harry en ricanant.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir sur quoi va porter votre discussion, je paris que je n'aimerais pas ça, grogna Severus Snape.

-Je te raconterais quand même, ronchon, tu verras, ça peut-être divertissant parfois quand Sirius raconte des blagues.

-Black restera un éternel gamin impossible à supporter, mais tu as raison, il n'a pas son pareil pour rendre les choses plus faciles.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, et Severus enleva une fois de plus sa robe pour rester simplement vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise de même couleur dont les pans retombaient sur le pantalon. Harry le regarda avec intérêt. Ouais ! Y avait pas à dire, Severus était très attirant ainsi et s'ils avaient été seuls il lui aurait bien montré à quel point il lui plaisait.

Le jeune sorcier retira ses idées un peu érotique de sa tête et souleva le drap de Lucius pour le retourna sur le ventre, une fois de plus, sans lui demander son avis. L'homme blond gronda mais il se tut, pas la peine d'user sa salive pour rien. Et puis il n'avait pas envie de mettre Severus en colère, le morveux non plus d'ailleurs, il en avait déjà fait assez comme ça surtout que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Bon il grognait, il rouspétait, il était d'une mauvaise foi épouvantable, il voulait se protéger, c'était humain, non ? Il savait qu'il n'allait pas sortir entier de cette maison et là il ne parlait pas du tout de ses jambes. Pourquoi tout était mal fait ? Pourquoi était-il prisonnier d'un mariage qui ne lui apportait plus rien ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le voit lui, Harry Potter ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son cœur réagisse aussi violemment quand ses yeux verts avaient croisé les siens ?

Snape et Harry commencèrent leur travail qui dura plus de deux heures trente. Le Serpentard aux yeux gris ne se plaignit pas une seule fois, pourtant il était pénible ce traitement, le baume piquait horriblement comme si des milliers d'aiguilles rentraient sous sa peau, mêmes celles de ses jambes. Lucius sentait la douleur et Salazar merci, ça faisait un bien fou de savoir qu'il pouvait ressentir cette douleur là dans ses membres inertes.

-Tu sens, murmura Severus.

-Oui, répondit le blond, la sensation est horrible mais c'est si bon de la sentir circuler.

-Mais je croyais que cela n'aurais aucun effet de suite ! Est-ce que c'est normal, demanda Harry à Severus.

-Oui, disons que je n'en espérais pas autant, je savais que cela serait rapide mais pas à ce point.

-Tu es doué, Severus, lui assura le jeune homme en essuyant ses mains comme le maître des potions. Toi seul pouvais réussir un baume aussi puissant.

-Maintenant il faut attendre, demain matin je veux que tu fasses la même chose que ce soir, Harry, et surtout ne lésines pas sur la quantité c'est important. Demain à midi c'est moi qui ferais les soins, expliqua Severus content de voir déjà des résultats sur les jambes du blond.

-Pourquoi ? Regimba mécontent Lucius qui croyait que le jeune sorcier allait le fuir à cause de ses insultes de tout à l'heure.

-Harry doit sortir demain il ne reviendra que dans la soirée, il a besoin de prendre un peu l'air. N'aimes-tu pas ma compagnie que tu aies l'air de paniquer, susurra le professeur en ricanant.

-Non, répliqua l'autre, je ne panique pas, se justifia-t-il devant un Potter un peu perplexe d'avoir vu Lulu désorienté.

Ce pourrait-il qu'il lui manque un tout petit peu à ce Serpentard grognon ?

-Dans ce cas nous passerons l'après-midi ensemble, Lucius.

Le blond maugréa. Severus se foutait de lui, et le satané gamin avait un sourire idiot sur le visage, on se demandait bien pourquoi !

-Je vais chercher le dîner, soupira Harry devant le regard noir que lui lançait le Serpentard alors que Snape ricanait entre ses dents. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez ce soir mais j'espère que ça vous calmera, soupira le jeune qui avait l'impression que Severus se moquait ouvertement de Lucius et de lui.

Assis sur les fauteuils devant une petite table, et Lucius sur son lit, dégustant un ragoût d'agneau aux flageolets, les trois hommes se régalaient.

-Je croyais que tu ne savais pas cuisiner, l'accusa le maître des potions. Ce ragoût est divin.

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça, j'ai dit que je n'y tenais pas tellement.

-Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas ça, alors qu'apparemment tu es doué.

-Quand c'est pour toi une obligation de le faire, tu peux me croire tu es vite écœuré des aliments et de la cuisine en général.

-Tes moldus ? Interrogea Snape.

-Mes moldus, oui.

Une heure plus tard quand Lucius fut endormi et Severus dans l'autre chambre, car il avait décrété que vu les effets rapide de la potion il préférait rester ici, Harry s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et somnola dans la tiédeur de la chambre. La cheminée ronflait, les bûches craquaient allégrement et le souffle de Lucius était calme, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Plusieurs fois dans la nuit Harry proposa une potion antidouleur au Serpentard qui se réveillait, transpirant énormément. La douleur se faisait sentir fortement. À chaque fois l'homme refusa la fiole, il avait peur de sentit s'évanouir les sensations, il préférait souffrir et voulait garder cet impression de se sentir entier. Sa réaction était puérile il le savait bien, mais il ne voulait pas boire la potion malgré les récrimination de Harry.

Le jeune sorcier resta près de lui, épongeant son front avec douceur, le faisant boire de l'eau fraîche. Le soulageant en massant son dos un peu raide et ses pieds qui étaient parcourus de fourmillements désagréables et douloureux comme s'il se réveillaient après avoir été gelés.

Le maître des potions s'était levé plusieurs fois demandant à Harry de prendre du repos mais celui-ci refusait invariablement.

Snape repartit se coucher quand il vit qu'Harry avait pris les choses en mains. Le blond était tellement mal qu'il ne pensait pas à se rebeller contre Harry qui avait fini par le prendre dans ses bras pour l'apaiser. Le tableau était beau et Severus avant de quitter la chambre prit une photo qu'aucun des deux ne soupçonna puisqu'ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre.

Le ténébreux professeur sourit, Lucius paraissait si vulnérable ainsi, et Harry si protecteur. Deux écorchés de la vie, trois si on le comptait lui. Pourront-ils un jour s'entendre ? Pourront-ils un jour voir où se trouvait leur avenir ?

Peut-être oui, peut-être bien que c'était possible. Albus avait déjà forcé le destin ce vieux brigand, à lui de faire en sorte que tout ce passe au mieux sans que Harry n'ait à souffrir de cette imbroglio amoureux. Car c'était sûr qu'Harry allait souffrir, et s'il avait pu changer ça il l'aurait fait, mais la machine était en route et rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter.


	13. Sirius et Remus

13 Sirius et Remus.

Le matin de très bonne heure Harry se réveilla avec une tête épouvantable, ses cheveux en pétard disaient assez la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passé. C'est Severus qui le prit entre ses bras pour le conduire sur son lit afin qu'il puisse dormir dans de meilleurs conditions. Le jeune homme frotta son nez contre le corps de l'homme qui avait revêtu un pantalon et une chemise qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Avide de tendresse, Harry respira son odeur délicieuse. Snape ricana et déposa le Gryffondor entre les draps après l'avoir déshabillé d'un sort.

-Ne pars pas, Sev, chuchota le survivant qui se retrouva complètement nu sous le regard coquin de Severus Snape. Viens, redit-il en faisant une place au maître des potions qui hésitait encore.

-Harry, tu…

-Viens, s'il te plait, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main.

L'homme ne pesa pas le pour et le contre, plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux que le corps quémandeur du Gryffondor. Et qui était-il lui, Severus Snape, pour refuser une telle offrande ? Parce que même s'il ne prenait pas le temps d'approfondir leur relation avant d'en arriver à faire l'amour, comme il se l'était promis, quelle importance !

Après tout il l'aimait et Harry avait besoin de lui, quel mal y avait-il à se faire plaisir ? Et puis là il n'allait pas faire son difficile, impossible de rester inerte et froid quand on voyait le corps du morveux aussi sensuel et chaud se tendre vers le sien.

Snape n'était pas fou au point de dire non, c'est vrai que lui n'avait pas de famille comme Lucius, il était libre, libre d'avoir un amant comme Harry et de pouvoir l'aimer tout son saoul. Severus n'eut pas le temps de s'assoir sur le bord du lit que déjà Harry le tirait vers lui et prenait ses lèvres avec avidité.

-J'ai envie de toi, Sev, chuchota le survivant contre la bouche de l'homme.

-Moi aussi, répondit Snape en mordillant l'oreille du morveux qui soupirait de plaisir.

Le jeune sorcier repoussa la chemise lentement faisant languir le maître en potion. Il passa une main sur le torse puis sa joue que quelques poils chatouillèrent. Quand la chemise fut par terre Harry s'assit sur les hanches de Snape et sadiquement il bougea, l'homme durcit dans son pantalon et grogna. Snape ne resta pas sans rien faire, il passa sa langue sur la peau du survivant laissant une traînée de feu qui rendit le jeune sorcier impatient.

Le héros du monde sorcier se retrouva sous le corps nu de l'homme qui venait de défaire son pantalon d'un sort, ses deux mains prisonnières des siennes. Sa langue prit la sienne d'assaut et par Merlin c'était magique cette façon qu'avait Snape de vous faire voir des étoiles et de vous transporter ailleurs. Et que dire alors que maintenant il suçait et il mordillait ses tétons, sa langue brûlante sur son ventre, et ses mains qui parcouraient son corps sans vergogne.

Là il n'était plus endormi, il était très, très, éveillé, et son cœur qui battait à vive allure, et sa peau devenue brûlante, sans parler de ses reins incendiés. Severus s'occupait de lui, il était ardent, attentionné, doux et sauvage à la fois, qui aurait cru ça ? Il cachait bien son jeu, le Serpentard.

Harry sourit, ses yeux se fermèrent attendant la suite avec impatience. Le survivant poussa un cri un peu rauque quand Snape posa ses lèvres sur son gland qu'il tortura impitoyablement sans honte, lui faisant pousser des râles de satisfaction. Il se calma ensuite quand l'homme suçota plus lentement sa virilité, le torturant quand même quand il mordilla la base de son sexe, le rendant encore plus dur, presque au-delà du supportable tellement les sensations étaient décuplées.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Severus puisse avoir autant de connaissance dans les choses de l'amour. C'était si incroyable ce qu'il pouvait faire naître comme plaisir en lui. Jamais plus il ne pensera que l'homme était froid, pas quand il le sentait si chaud contre lui, une chaleur qui se répandait sur lui et en lui.

-Sev, supplia Harry en se retournant le ventre sur le lit, et en surélevant les hanches dans une attitude qui ne permettait pas de quiproquo.

L'homme lubrifia sa verge puis il tourna la tête d'Harry vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de commencer à le pénétrer en douceur. Le Gryffondor eut mal mais aucun son de douleur ne passa ses lèvres. Seules deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, deux larmes qui disparurent sur l'oreiller. Snape s'arrêta quand il fut tout entier dans le corps de son amant, ses mains se posèrent sur le postérieur puis sur les hanches et il attendit l'assentiment de Harry.

Un assentiment qui ne tarda pas, alors Severus entama les va-et-vient qui débutèrent lentement mais qui devinrent fébriles au fur et à mesure que l'orgasme arrivait. Les deux hommes firent durer le plaisir aussi loin qu'il le purent, Snape avait trouvé la petite glande et frappait contre elle à chaque fois qu'il revenait dans le corps de son amant. Les gémissements puis les cris de Harry lui apprirent qu'il appréciait le traitement même si les coups de butoir étaient puissants et désordonnés.

Harry capitula le premier, le plaisir arriva comme une lame de fond. Sa semence se répandit sous lui et plus exactement entre les doigts de Snape qui l'avait pris en main quand il avait sentit le jeune sorcier se contracter sous lui.

Le maître des potions sentit l'anneau se resserrer autour de son membre sensible et il feula de satisfaction. Après un dernier coup de rein il se tendit et sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche entrouverte il éjacula violemment dans son griffon avec une félicité jamais égalée. Essoufflés mais heureux les deux amants s'écroulèrent sur le lit et s'embrassèrent pour finir ce merveilleux moment passé ensembles.

-Tu vois tu as bien fait de rester, murmura difficilement Harry qui pensait que peut-être Snape allait regretter.

-Tu avais raison, amour, j'aurai été fou de refuser, maintenant je suis dépendant de toi je ne pourrais plus te voir autrement que dans mes bras, susurra l'homme sincère.

-Alors ne me vois plus autrement, Severus. je veux que tu restes avec moi, et là je ne parle pas de maintenant. Penses-y veux-tu ?

L'homme savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire et dire. Bien sûr qu'il allait le garder dans sa vie, impossible qu'il en fut autrement maintenant qu'il avait goûté au morveux. Mais là pour l'instant il avait envie de le garder contre lui, de le serrer bien fort entre ses bras et de conserver ce moment bien précieusement dans ses souvenirs les plus merveilleux.

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, Harry arriva devant la maison de l'elfe sans encombre. Rien n'avait changé dans cet endroit isolé de la forêt interdite. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage qu'il se sentit bousculé par une tornade nommé Sirius Black. Les deux hommes se serrèrent affectueusement, ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre heureux pour l'un d'être encore vivant et de retrouver son filleul et heureux pour l'autre de retrouver son parrain en pleine santé.

Après trois semaines de soins l'animagus resplendissait, son sourire malicieux remplit Harry de joie. Quel plaisir de le revoir, quel plaisir de savoir qu'il était de nouveau parmi les vivants. Malgré tout il subsistait chez le maraudeur des traces de sa captivité, des cernes soulignaient le coin de ses yeux rieurs et on sentait chez lui, au plus profond, une tristesse d'avoir laissé Harry et Remus seuls dans un monde plein de dangers.

Harry le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il avait une telle envie de pleurer, une telle envie de fondre en larmes, que ses yeux se mirent à picoter horriblement, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il voulait profiter de son parrain sans pour autant lâcher des torrents d'eaux. Et puis il était sûr que s'il pleurait Sirius s'y mettrait aussi, quelle drôle de paire ils feraient tous les deux alors !

-Harry, S'écria l'animagus en tenant Harry à bout de bras. Laisse-moi te regarder, Merlin tu as tellement changé ! Je pensais retrouver ma petite crevette et je retrouve un homme presque aussi grand que moi. Tu es superbe dis-moi, magnifique.

-Toi aussi, sourit Harry gêné par les compliments. Je pensais te trouver dans un lit et te voilà debout, frais comme un gardon. Il fait des miracles Sil'Gan.

-Les potions de Snape aussi, je me demande encore comment il a accepté de m'en faire profiter, admit Sirius. Voilà un des mystères de la vie que j'aimerai bien élucider.

-Nous sommes devenus amis, Siri. Snape est quelqu'un de très bien et je veux qu'à l'avenir tu ne l'insultes plus, tu n'es plus un gamin maintenant.

-Ami dis-tu ! Avec Snape, la chauve-souris ?

-Avec Severus, oui. Très bon ami même, rigola Harry en donnant une tape à son parrain qui se moquait de lui.

-Dans ce cas d'accord, je resterais poli en sa présence tu as ma parole. Tu restes un moment, hein ? Tu n'es pas obligé de repartir de suite ?

-Non, j'ai toute l'après-midi, Severus reste près de Lucius pour me permettre de justement profiter de la journée avec toi.

-Oh bien, parce que avant que tu n'arrives j'ai reçu un parchemin de Remus…

-Tu as pu le joindre ?

-Ben non, et pourtant dieu sait que j'ai essayé toute la semaine, tout comme toi je suppose ?

-Je ne te dis pas le nombre de hiboux que j'ai envoyé en lui disant que je t'avais retrouvé, opina le griffon. Je savais où il était de temps en temps mais je n'arrivais pas à avoir de ses nouvelles.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris de ce que m'a expliqué Sil'Gan, il ne reste jamais à la même place.

-Ouais c'est ça, il traque les derniers mangemorts vivants avec l'aide des aurors. Et que te dit-il dans le parchemin ?

-Il dit que son travail est fini et qu'il va passer aujourd'hui ici, nous voir tous les deux.

-Comment sait-il que tu vis ici, ça je ne l'ai pas dit à Remus ? Et comment sait-il que je viens moi aussi ?

Sirius black se pencha vers l'oreille d'Harry et lui murmura quelques mots.

-Je crois que Sil'Gan renseigne un certain vieillard curieux, il sait que je suis au courant que c'est Dumbledore qui tire les ficelles mais je m'en fiche je vais revoir mon Moony.

-Ton Moony ?

-Ben oui, tu n'as pas oublié que nous étions ensembles avant que je ne disparaisse ?

-Non, mais que fais-tu de l'elfe ?

-Sil'Gan ? Pourquoi ?

-Merde ! Je crois que je me suis fait avoir en beauté, il n'est pas amoureux de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Il a joué la comédie pour que je m'occupe de Lucius et non de toi.

-Oui, je crois bien que cela c'est passé ainsi. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, et puis tu sais qu'Albus fait des choses que nous ne parvenons pas à comprendre la plupart du temps. Je me demande s'il a toute sa tête, parfois !

-Mais pourquoi, je ne comprends pas sa motivation, pourquoi je devais soigner Lucius et pas toi ? Pourquoi c'était si important pour Dumbledore que cela soit moi ?

-Aucune idée, Harry, là j'avoue que je m'y perds, je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi il m'avait sortit du voile alors tu vois !

-Cela dit je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, soupira le jeune sorcier aux magnifiques yeux verts. Je pense quand même qu'Albus l'a fait pour moi, il savait que j'avais du mal à remonter la pente après ta disparition.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai agi impulsivement, s'excusa Sirius Black en regardant Harry avec tendresse.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute !

-Oublions ça, mon cher filleul. Un thé ! Ça te dit ? Proposa l'animagus en tirant Harry un peu plus loin là où se trouvait une table de fer forgé et des chaises recouvertes d'une galette bleue.

-Je veux bien, oui, acquiesça le jeune homme en prenant place près de son parrain.

-Alors raconte-moi comment ce passe ta retraite forcée avec l'arrogant monseigneur Malfoy ?

-Siri ! Protesta faussement Harry. Lucius vient de recouvrer tous ses souvenirs, c'est difficile pour lui d'arriver à s'y reconnaître. Surtout qu'il souffre encore des tortures qu'il a reçues.

-Désolé, c'est vrai, j'ai simplement du mal à me faire à un Malfoy courtois et poli. Et de plus voir que c'est toi qui doit prendre soin de lui, ça a dû lui fiche un sacré coup ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était courtois et poli, pouffa le jeune sorcier. Je dis que c'est difficile pour lui et c'est vrai que de me voir en infirmière ne l'a pas enchanté plus que cela.

-Mais il va bien maintenant !

-Nous nous occupons de lui avec Severus, enfin nous faisons ce que nous pouvons.

-Tu as l'air inquiet, je me trompe ? Est-ce que par hasard il y aurait un problème avec Malfoy ?

-Je veux que tu gardes ça pour toi, je ne veux pas que Dumbledore se mêle de mes affaires, il ne l'a déjà que trop fait, même si c'est pour mon propre bien.

-Je ne dirais rien soit tranquille.

-Ce soir on va expérimenter un autre remède pour les jambes de Lucius, et si le baume agit comme nous l'espérons alors nous serons sortis d'affaire.

-Et qu'a-t-il aux jambes ?

-Il est paralysé, un mauvais sort l'a atteint au bas du dos, avoua le Gryffondor.

-Comment a-t-il réagit à cette nouvelle, plutôt mal je pense !

-Oui, mais pour l'instant il fait front, Severus pense que le plus dur va venir quand il faudra qu'il réapprenne à marcher.

-Malfoy n'a jamais été quelqu'un de patient, Harry.

-Je sais, c'est ce que Severus m'a dit.

-Je suppose que personne ne peut te rendre visite ?

-Exact, j'ai dit à certain de mes amis de ne pas venir avant que je ne leur demande.

-Ron et Hermione ? Sourit le maraudeur, ils sont toujours avec toi ?

-Ben là ils viennent de partir pour un voyage, j'ai refusé de les accompagner, même si je n'avais pas eu à m'occuper de Lucius je ne serais pas parti avec eux. Ils ont besoin d'être ensemble, pas la peine que je sois toujours collé derrière eux. Et pour te dire vrai j'ai d'autres amis et leur nom va t'étonner je pense !

-Plus rien ne m'étonne venant de toi, dis-moi donc de qui il s'agit ?

-Tout d'abord il y a Pansy parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Théodore Not, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle.

-Tu fais dans le Serpentard maintenant ! S'exclama Sirius Black.

-Ce sont de véritables amis, ils sont incroyables, ils m'ont soutenu, ils m'ont aidé, ça a été une véritable révélation, un coup terrible quand ils sont venus me voir un soir dans la salle sur demande.

Harry but un peu de thé et reposa sa tasse alors que Sirius attendait la suite, impatient.

-Ils sont entrés tous les six, ils se sont assis tranquillement en face de moi alors que j'avais sorti ma baguette pour me défendre pensant qu'ils voulaient en découdre et bien non !

-Que voulaient-ils ?

-Se battre à mes côtés, aucun ne voulait porter la marque infâmante sur le bras. Bien sûr au début je suis resté septique puis ils ont fini par me persuader de leur bonne foi. Nous avons discuté toute la nuit et au matin nous avions mis au point une tactique de renseignements car le vieux ne lâchait rien. Et ainsi nous avons pu faire, avec l'aide de Ron et d'Hermione, une chasse active dans Poudlard et à l'extérieur, nous avons monté un véritable réseau et nous sortions la nuit par les tunnels pour glaner des renseignements et partir à la chasse aux horcruxes.

-Ce devait être dangereux, Harry.

-Oui, mais porter la marque aussi, obéir à Voldemort aussi, devenir un mangemort aussi.

-Et se battre contre lui aussi je suppose !

-Nous avons pu ainsi savoir des choses que même les espions ignoraient, Draco était le plus fort à ce jeu-là et plus d'une fois il a failli se faire prendre. C'est lui qui a trouvé où Voldemort avait caché Nagini, cet idiot avait pénétré dans le château de Tom en passant par les tunnels, je peux te dire qu'ils n'ont plus de secret pour nous, rigola le jeune homme. Enfin tout c'est très bien terminé comme tu le sais, Voldemort n'est plus et c'est très bien ainsi.

-Je suis fier de toi, tu as fait ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps. Ne pas renier les serpentards quand nous étions encore à Poudlard.

-Tu t'en rends compte seulement maintenant, retentit une voix derrière eux.

Sirius se leva comme mu par un ressort invisible. Il plongea immédiatement ses yeux bleus dans ceux du loup et aucune parole ne passa ses lèvres. Il resta là immobile dévorant Remus, il y avait tellement longtemps, il l'avait perdu par sa propre négligence et le revoir subitement lui donna un grand coup au cœur.

Remus Lupin s'en approcha, il sentit l'animagus désorienté, ne sachant que faire. Le loup laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et prit Sirius black contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou pour retrouver son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

L'homme au regard bleu gris s'accrocha à lui, il enveloppa sa taille de ses bras et le serra bien fort contre lui pour ne plus le voir partir.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il. Si tu savais combien je regrette certaine chose, combien je regrette de ne pas être réfléchi comme toi.

-Tu ne serais plus toi si tu n'agissais pas ainsi, Sirius, rétorqua Remus en le regardant et en passant sa main sur le visage de l'homme qu'il croyait à jamais perdu.

-J'ai une seconde chance de tout refaire, je ne ferais plus les mêmes erreurs tu peux me croire, Rem.

-Moi, pour l'instant, souffla l'homme aux cheveux châtain et dorés, je suis heureux de te revoir et de te sentir de nouveau, avoua le loup en déposant sa bouche sur celle de son amant.

Harry ne détourna pas le regard quand les deux hommes s'embrassèrent. Il était si content pour eux qu'ils soient de nouveau ensembles ! Le baiser s'intensifia, il devint chaud, il entendait Sirius retenir ses larmes d'émotions. Puis à bout de souffle les deux hommes se séparèrent sans pour autant se lâcher.

-Bonjour Harry, sourit Remus deux minutes plus tard alors que Sirius et lui prenaient place autour de la table. Excuse-nous, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas tenu contre moi.

-Pas la peine de t'excuser, je sais ce que vous devez ressentir.

-Comment vas-tu, Harry ? Je n'ai pas souvent était là et tu sais pourquoi. Maintenant je ne pars plus, je n'ai plus aucune raison de le faire. Je dirais même qu'une autre raison va me retenir ici, sourit le loup en regardant Sirius qui ne lâchait pas sa main.

-Ca va, je suis pas mal occupé moi aussi, répondit le jeune homme en regardant la main des deux hommes reliées et leurs doigts emmêlés.

-Tout le monde est là je vois, s'enquit Sil'Gan en s'approchant avec un plat de gâteaux qu'il déposa sur la table. Dans ce cas je vous laisse seuls, je vais faire un tour à Pré-au-lard, je serais de retour dans deux heures. Passez une bonne après-midi, messieurs. Et oh ! Professeur Lupin il va s'en dire que vous êtes le bienvenu dans cette maison et ce n'est pas Sirius qui me contredira.

L'elfe s'en alla en laissant échapper un rire léger, Harry sourit en le regardant partir. Hé mais une seconde ! Remus n'avait rien dit en voyant Sil'Gan, pourtant c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait, non !

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre, Je connais Sil'Gan depuis longtemps, il œuvrait dans l'ombre, un espion ami de Lucius Malfoy. Nous n'étions que trois à le connaître, Albus, Lucius et moi.

-Je vois que Albus n'a pas changé, ricana Sirius. Si je vous racontais la peur que j'ai fait à Sil'Gan quand je me suis réveillé, vous allez rire

-Dis-nous, rigola Harry. Je paris que tu l'as menacé de le mordre.

-Ben quoi ! Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, heureusement il m'a tendu ta lettre du bout des doigts en tenant une chaise devant lui, Harry. C'est là que j'ai compris, et puis l'elfe m'a un peu expliqué pourquoi tu n'étais pas là et Snape lui donnait des nouvelles de toi quand il portait les potions, il me les rapportait et je savais que tu allais bien.

-Je me sens mieux c'est vrai, avoua le brun. Depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans ma vie j'ai arrêté mes conneries.

-Raconte, Harry ? Demanda Remus qui savait que Harry parlait de ses tentatives de suicides et de son alcoolisme qu'Albus lui avait raconté. Je veux savoir ce que tu as fait pendant mon absence !

-Bah ! Rien d'intéressant, Rem. Sirius te racontera puisque apparemment vous allez rester ensembles. Vous aurez toute la nuit, enfin si vous n'êtes pas occuper à autre chose, évidemment.

-Tiens en parlant de ça, pourquoi je sens cette odeur particulière de deux hommes sur toi ? Deux hommes que je connais très bien d'ailleurs ! Il y en a même une plus forte que l'autre, Snape je dirai !

-Rem, ta nature est perturbante parfois, pourquoi faut-il que tu sentes toutes les odeurs ? Surtout celles dont tu n'as pas à être curieux ! Tes sens de loup sont gênants.

-Peut-être mais ils m'apprennent plein de chose, et j'avoue que parfois c'est embarrassant comme en ce moment où je me demande ce que tu peux bien faire avec Lucius Malfoy et surtout Severus pour être imprégné aussi fortement.

-C'est justement l'une des choses que Sirius t'expliquera, répliqua le Gryffondor qui ne voulait pas que Remus sente aussi l'odeur de désir qui émanait de lui quand il pensait aux deux Serpentards.

-Trop tard, pouffa le loup-garou en voyant la gêne du survivant. Tu empestes gamin !

-Foutu loup ! Marmonna Harry en voyant Sirius être étonné et le sourire de Remus qui se moquait de lui. Bon si on parlait d'autre chose ?

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse affolante, les trois hommes avaient parlé sans interruption et avalé plus que leur part de thé et de café sans parler des gâteaux qu'ils avaient englouti avec gourmandise. Ils avaient ri et éveillé d'anciens souvenirs, Harry avait même demandé aux deux hommes si vraiment ils ne savaient pas pourquoi Lucius avait pris ce risque insensé au ministère ce jour-là, mais aucun des deux ne lui répondit.

Remus et Sirius en avaient bien une idée exacte, mais il était plus sage d'après eux de se taire, Harry le verra bien un jour.

Le soleil déclinait, et la fraîcheur descendit sur le jardin. Sirius proposa de rentrer mais Harry leur expliqua qu'il devait rentrer, Severus avait besoin de lui et de plus il voyait bien que Remus et Sirius avaient besoin d'être seuls, et ça il n'allait pas le leur reprocher.

Remus allait reprendre ses questions mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il embrassa son parrain et le loup avec affection puis il transplana en promettant de revenir un jour quand il en aurait le temps. Le Gryffondor disparut puis il arriva dans sa cuisine au square Grimaurd avec un peu de nostalgie d'avoir dû quitter les deux maraudeurs.

Montant sans faire de bruit les escaliers pour ne pas réveiller Lucius qui devait dormir, Harry alla directement dans sa chambre et décida de prendre une douche avant de faire savoir à Severus qu'il était revenu. Il allait devoir utiliser la salle de bain attenante à la chambre de Lucius mais s'il posait un sort de silence ça devrait le faire, pensa-t-il.

Le jeune homme sourit, la journée avait été superbe, il se sentait bien et il espérait que cela allait continuer ainsi.


	14. Confession

Confession.

Harry s'arrêta net de lancer son sort de silence pour éviter de réveiller Lucius et Severus si ceux-ci dormaient, quand il entendit le maître des potions prononcer son prénom. Il reposa sa baguette sur la pile de serviettes propres et tendit l'oreille comme un abominable curieux. Oui mais en même temps il était chez lui, bon d'accord ce n'était pas une raison valable et alors !

Le Gryffondor curieux savait qu'il aurait dû signaler sa présence ou ne pas écouter la conversation et continuer son sortilège, mais il s'en sentait incapable, il voulait entendre même s'il devait le regretter un jour. Ce qu'il allait faire amèrement d'ailleurs.

-Je sais que le vieux citronné, disait Snape, n'aurait pas pu t'obliger à sortir Black du voile si tu ne l'avais pas voulu, Lucius. Je sais que tu n'as pas débouté sa demande malgré la dangerosité de la mission. Albus ne c'est certes pas trompé en s'adressant à toi, il savait ce qu'il faisait le vieux débris de Poudlard.

Le blond grogna et détourna le regard, concentrant ses yeux sur l'infâme tapisserie de la chambre qui représentait des coquelicots. Pouah ! Quelle horreur. Finalement il valait mieux qu'il regarde autre chose sinon il risquait de faire des cauchemars de voir des fleurs d'un horrible rouge fané un peu partout.

-Te regarde pas, grogna Lucius sobrement.

-Il fallait qu'il soit sûr de toi pour exiger une telle chose, continua Severus sans prendre en compte les grognements de son ami qui tourna la tête vers la fenêtre en soupirant. Et probablement sait-il une chose que moi j'ignore.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, un seul curieux me suffit, rétorqua le blond. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à poser des questions indiscrètes ? Je vous en pose, moi !

-Je sais aussi qu'il a obligé Harry, par des moyens détournés et fourbes, de prendre soin de toi. Je sais aussi que l'elfe a menti en disant qu'il voulait soigner le chien parce qu'il avait, soi-disant, des sentiments pour lui. Foutaises que cela !

Nouveau grognement agacé de Lucius Malfoy qui avait envie de sortir de la pièce. Foutues jambes ! Foutu Dumbledore de l'avoir mis dans cette merde ! Foutu monde et foutu Severus qui ne voulait pas lâcher prise avec ses interrogations exaspérantes !

Severus Snape continua, imperturbable. Il n'avait jamais eu peur des grondements de Lucius, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Mais lui il avait l'habitude, il le connaissait si bien.

-Ce qui est faux, ajouta le professeur en croisant ses jambes. Black est amoureux du loup et ça c'est aussi vrai que je m'appelle Severus Tobias Snape. Donc l'elfe n'a aucune chance et puis de toute façon je suis sûr qu'il s'agit encore d'un mensonge et que le vieil hypocrite y est pour quelque chose, là encore.

-Tais-toi, pesta le blond qui voyait Severus au bord de la vérité bien que Lucius, lui, venait juste de se rendre compte de la machination du vieil homme avec encore plus de clarté. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait agi ainsi alors qu'il savait que ce serait sans espoir ? se demanda-t-il. Qu'avait-il encore imaginé comme entourloupe ? Il devait juste aider le gamin à retrouver le cabot, point, ça ne devait pas aller aussi loin.

-Explique-moi, Lucius, pourquoi tu as sorti Black du voile ? Explique-moi tes motivations réelles ? Il fallait quelles soient importantes pour toi. Si je ne te savais pas marié et aussi fidèle je pourrais penser que tu es amoureux de Harry et que tu as fait tout ça pour lui, quoique franchement le cabot je m'en serais bien passé ! Mais bon l'amour à ses raisons, je ne vais pas chipoter là-dessus.

-Severus ! Supplia le blond en le regardant de nouveau. N'insiste pas je te prie.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi désagréable avec lui depuis que tes souvenirs, tous tes souvenirs, sont revenus ? Continua impitoyablement le maître des potions. Tu sais que ses sentiments ont évolués, tu sais qu'il en souffre, alors à quoi tu joues ?

-Je dois le repousser, répondit finalement Lucius Malfoy qui se rendait compte que Severus n'allait pas capituler. Bien au contraire, il allait le tarabuster jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde, lui mettre les nerfs à vif rien que pour le plaisir de savoir qu'il avait raison, plus sadique que Snape tu meurs !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais parfaitement que je suis marié, Severus. Et puis je ne pouvais pas deviner que j'allais tomber amoureux de lui il y a des mois de ça. Et surtout que j'allais être blessé et me retrouver entre ses mains.

-Quand nous étions dans l'ordre du phénix, n'est-ce pas, c'est là que tu t'es rendu compte que tu l'aimais ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien lui dire ? Je pense que tu ne perds rien à essayer, Lucius.

-Entre Harry et moi il n'y aura jamais rien. Tu dois être content puisque je te le laisse, cracha le blond en sachant qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Severus et Harry.

-Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Lucius et tu le sais.

Dans la salle de bain à la faïence bleu et verte, Harry s'assit lourdement sur le rebord de la baignoire, atterré.

-Je le vois tous les jours, parla le Serpentard alité dont les yeux brillaient de rage contenue de se livrer malgré lui. Sa présence près de moi est un supplice de chaque instant, Severus. À chaque fois qu'il pose ses mains sur moi je frémis et je cris en moi qu'il les laisse à jamais sur ma peau. Ses grands yeux verts me brûlent et me déchirent, son souffle sur mon visage me rend fou. Je n'en peux plus de ne pas le prendre contre moi, d'embrasser sa peau douce, de le serrer dans une délicieuse étreinte, de le regarder sans le toucher. Je veux avaler ses mots à même sa bouche, me fondre en lui et lui faire l'amour ardemment, je souffre de cette situation.

-Alors dis-lui, non d'un troll !

-Non, se récria Lucius. Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas. Je veux simplement remarcher et quitter cette maison, ne plus l'avoir sous mon regard, ne plus entendre le son de sa voix, ne plus sentir ses mains sur moi, je veux fuir, Severus, je veux le fuir ! Hurla presque l'homme malheureux.

-Il te sera difficile de le fuir, même quand tu repartiras d'ici tu penseras encore à lui.

-Ma raison maintenant est de retrouver l'usage de mes jambes le plus vite possible, c'est le seul mot d'ordre que je vais respecter et je vais m'y atteler. Je ne veux pas le voir plus que nécessaire, je me détruis, je le détruis !

-Cela va prendre du temps, tu ne remarcheras pas simplement en claquant des doigts, rétorqua justement le maître des potions. Quand à sa présence dans cette maison tu n'y échapperas pas, Harry est le gardien de ta santé et tu ne peux rien contre ça.

-Et toi tu peux le remplacer, non ?

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir autant maintenant, mes classes me prennent un temps fou, je ne me suis déjà que trop absenté et mon travail est important, tu le sais.

Harry laissa échapper les larmes qu'il essayait de contenir depuis quelques minutes. Elles dévalèrent ses joues et tombèrent sur ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. Ainsi donc il était amoureux de lui mais il le reniait, sa présence lui était insupportable, disait-il. Là pour le coup il souffrait et franchement personne ne devrait connaître ça, il se sentait si mal, son corps, son cœur se tordait et les mots tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Que ça faisait mal d'entendre de tels mots, que ça faisait mal de voir une telle douleur dans le son d'une voix brisée. Harry essuya ses yeux mais en vain, ses larmes ne tarissaient pas et à l'intérieur de lui ça bouillait tellement qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser et faire une nouvelle crise.

Un reniflement le fit revenir à lui et il vit Severus lui tendre une potion apaisante. Il la prit puis la but sans un mot et rendit la fiole à l'homme.

-J'ai mis un sort de silence, avoua Snape qui se sentit fautif de ne pas avoir sentit Harry arriver plus tôt.

-Tu savais que j'étais là ! Accusa Harry en relevant son regard sur l'homme dont le visage semblait plus que contrit.

-Non, je m'en suis rendu compte à la fin, j'ai senti ta magie déborder.

-Maintenant je sais pourquoi il s'est dévoué pour ramener Sirius, mais ça ne me rassure pas pour autant, Severus. Ca fait si mal, j'aurai préféré ne pas entendre ces paroles, je me sens coupable, Sev.

-Je sais, disons que tout devient compliqué mais maintenant tu sais ce qu'il ressent véritablement, non ?

-Bordel, Sev ! À quoi ça m'avance, tu peux me le dire ? Il foutra le camp aussitôt qu'il saura marcher !

-Fais-le changer d'avis, donne-lui le moyen de te connaître un peu mieux, je l'ai bien fait, moi.

-Pas la peine, je sais qu'il partira de toute façon, il ne voudra même pas rester ami avec moi, alors tu vois !

-J'ai connu le même problème avec Lucius, avoua Snape en prenant place près du jeune homme en passant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules tandis que Harry posait sa main sur sa cuisse.

-Quoi ! Tu veux dire que vous avez été ensembles !

-Quand nous étions à Poudlard, oui, nous avons été amant pendant près d'un an. Puis ses parents l'ont contraint à un mariage arrangé quand ils ont vu que ses préférences allaient vers les hommes.

-C'est inhumain de faire ça ! Comment des parents peuvent agir ainsi ?

-Le qu'en-dira-t-on, bien que les sorciers et les sorcières tolèrent très bien l'homosexualité, les sang-pur la méprisent.

-Je suis désolé, tu as dû souffrir Severus.

-Certainement, mais il est resté mon ami et ce même après son mariage, cependant Lucius n'a jamais voulu tromper sa femme.

Harry baissa la tête puis la releva avec un autre regard.

-Que vas-tu faire ? interrogea le maître des potions.

-Agir comme d'habitude, prendre ce qu'il me donnera sans chercher autre chose. Je vais continuer de poser mes mains sur lui et de planter mon regard dans ses yeux gris particuliers et magnifiques, prendre ce que je peux de lui, Severus. Et puis je t'ai toi, non ?

-Je ne serai pas un exutoire à ta peine ou à ta frustration, tu es averti, je ne serais jamais la cinquième roues, rouspéta Snape en se relevant.

-Mais non, que vas-tu chercher là ! se défendit Harry. Mon amour pour toi est sincère, ne doute pas de moi Severus, sinon que ferai-je si toi aussi tu me quittes.

-Dans ce cas tu peux compter sur moi, viens maintenant allons lui donner ce nouveau traitement. Essuie tes yeux et reprends-toi, ajouta Snape en tendant une main vers lui et en le prenant dans ses bras, passant ses mains longues et fines autour de sa taille.

-Tu as changé d'avis, pouffa Harry contre la robe du maître des potions. Nous sommes toujours amants ?

-Oui morveux. Et puis j'ai quand même le droit de te tenir ainsi si j'en ai envie, ce n'est pas interdit que je sache ! Grogna le Serpentard en soulevant le menton du jeune sorcier pour déposer sur ses lèvres douces un baiser qui fit sourire Harry.

-Tu as le droit, oui Severus, avoua le jeune homme heureux pour un court instant d'être bien dans cette étreinte réconfortante.

Les deux hommes oublièrent pour un bref moment le blond. Dans les bras de Severus, Harry se sentait bien. Il ne se demanda pourquoi l'homme ne s'était pas déclaré plus tôt. Par peur de se faire rejeter peut-être ! Quel fou il avait été de ne pas avoir prit le temps de connaître Severus, de se rendre compte de quel homme extraordinaire il était.

-Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? Je veux dire pour le baume que tu viens de mettre au point, demanda-t-il après que celui-ci l'ait lâché à contrecœur.

-Mettrais-tu mes capacités en doute, morveux ?

-Non, soupira Harry en passant un peu d'eau sur son visage pour enlever les traces de ses pleurs. Je sais que tu es le meilleur.

-Oui et bien tâche de t'en souvenir ! Harry….. ?

-Oui ?

-Je veux que tu repasses par le couloir et que tu fasses comme si tu venais d'arriver. Lucius n'a pas besoin de savoir que tu as entendu notre conversation.

-D'accord, je crois que tu as raison.

Le jeune homme ressortit et revint vers la chambre de l'aristocrate en faisant un peu de bruit. Il entra un sourire plaqué aux lèvres et évita le regard de Lucius, il ne se sentait pas sûr de le supporter.

-Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses ! Harry, mets-toi à l'aise, ordonna le professeur. Retire cette veste et remonte les manches de ta chemise, les chaussures aussi, enlève-les. Nous avons du pain sur la planche ce soir.

-On fait comme d'habitude ?

-Oui, seulement le massage durera plus longtemps, cette crème est plus épaisse donc plus longue à pénétrer les tissus. Tu vas commencer par le dos et ensuite nous ferons les jambes.

-A tes ordres, sourit le Gryffondor qui reprit du poil de la bête.

Severus retourna le Serpentard blond et obligea Harry à s'assoir sur ses cuisses pour un meilleur massage. L'homme aux yeux gris tenta bien de protester mais un seul regard de Snape le fit taire.

Le jeune homme s'installa en posant ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme frissonnant sous lui, puis il prit le pot que lui tendit Severus, y trempa les doigts et déposa un bon morceau de pâte épaisse sur le bas du dos de Lucius puis commença à en répandre partout.

-N'hésite pas, Harry, appuie bien fort du haut jusqu'à la naissance des fesses, il faut que le produit pénètre bien en profondeur, oui comme ça, plus ample les gestes, ricana le professeur Snape. N'ais pas peur de faire des va-et-vient vigoureux, plus ils seront longs meilleurs se sera.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Snape et le fusilla du regard. Il avait vraiment besoin de prononcer de telles paroles. Mais ça n'allait pas dans sa tête de pervers !

Snape gloussa, moqueur, et entreprit de retirer sa robe puis il la posa sur le fauteuil et regarda Harry répandre le baume. Le jeune sorcier s'appliqua, ses mains allaient et venaient appuyant fortement sur la zone blessée. Lucius retenait ses gémissements de douleur et de savoir Harry assis sur ses fesses ne rendait pas les choses facile, Severus était aussi retors que Dumbledore, pensa-t-il hors de lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'épancher, l'autre allait lui en faire baver des ronds de chapeau sorcier, le perfide Serpentard.

La séance dura une heure trente, ils étaient déjà fatigués tous les deux et quoiqu'en dise Severus la douleur était bel et bien là dans les reins du blond et dans ses cuisses. Harry descendit du lit, et de Lucius par la même occasion. Dommage d'ailleurs pensa Harry, il se trouvait bien là sur les fesses rebondies du blond. Pendant une minute il avait bien pensé poser ses mains dessus mais à savoir que Lulu allait hurler au scandale il n'en avait rien fait.

Avec Severus ils s'attaquèrent ensuite aux jambes sans perdre une seule minute.

Deux heures plus tard les deux hommes s'assirent, épuisés. Ils étaient en sueur mais content de leur travail, ils se regardèrent et une même pensée traversa leur esprit. Lucius allait remarcher un jour, ils n'en doutaient plus, et cela valait bien un peu de sueur et de fatigue et même de douleur.

Le dos endolori, Harry fit venir une serviette jusqu'à lui et une autre pour Severus et ils s'essuyèrent les mains en silence. Lucius Malfoy s'était assoupi sur le ventre mais son visage portait les stigmates d'une fatigue mêlée de souffrance. L'épreuve avait été rude pour lui aussi, il n'avait rien dit pendant la séance de massage mais le jeune homme l'avait senti trembler sous ses mains et sous celles de Severus.

^O^O^

Un nouveau chap pour les supers lecteurs et lectrices, merci, sorciere noire


	15. Acharnement

Acharnement.

Le maître des potions indiqua à Harry les gestes à faire dans les jours à venir, et les potions à prendre. Il n'allait pas pourvoir se déplacer car, disait-il, il avait énormément de travail à Poudlard.

Le jeune homme chercha à comprendre. Severus n'avait-il pas jusqu'à maintenant trouvé, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes pour venir le voir ! Pourquoi d'un seul coup il n'avait plus le temps ? Avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Est-ce que Severus avait mal pris le fait que Lucius lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ?

Depuis une semaine, depuis que Severus et lui avaient passé pour la première fois le baume sur les jambes de Lucius, Harry ne laissait au blond aucune minute de répit dans la journée. Ils devaient fournir tous les deux un travail important et nécessaire.

Le Gryffondor se leva dans sa chambre jaune, le soleil perçait timidement à travers les volets et les rideaux de voile léger. Le printemps était bien avancé et bientôt l'été sera là. Pour l'instant, à six heures du matin, il n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser, il devait s'occuper de Lucius et franchement ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Harry était déçu qu'il faille attendre aussi longtemps avant d'avoir un résultat. Il pensait sincèrement que cela irait plus vite. Le début avait été prometteur et puis voilà que maintenant il n'y avait plus rien. De quoi se décourager quand même.

Cela-dit le baume avait superbement bien marché puisque le Serpentard aux yeux gris avait senti des picotements le long de ses membres inertes. Puis des douleurs étaient intervenues après les premiers exercices qu'il fallait pratiquer tous les jours. Signe que tout était possible et cela donna un regain de vitalité au Serpentard et même à Harry. Lulu souffrait beaucoup mais il se forçait à ne pas le faire voir, évidemment il n'y arrivait pas, les traits de son visage qui se tordaient sous le mal il ne pouvait pas le cacher et Harry s'en rendait bien compte.

D'ailleurs ce matin il fallait qu'il mette Lucius dans la baignoire remplit d'eau jusqu'au trois quart et remuer lentement ses jambes pour lui donner plus de vigueur. Ce travail-là n'était pas fatiguant, c'était plutôt le blond qui trouvait ça pénible malgré qu'aucun mot de lassitude ne sortaient de ses lèvres.

Harry le plus souvent le rejoignait vêtu de son seul boxer dans la grande baignoire qu'il agrandissait d'un sort, et doucement il soulevait et rabaissait les membres meurtris, puis il les inclinait, puis les remontait le plus haut possible. Lucius serrait les dents, parfois l'homme gémissait quand la douleur était trop forte et alors Harry lui lançait un regard d'excuse.

Ce matin le jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher de regarder le corps du Serpentard alors que celui-ci gardait les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée en arrière sur le rebord de la baignoire le corps totalement immergé. Le jeune homme avait dû le réveiller, Lucius était de plus en plus fatigué et c'était normal vu tout ce qu'il devait endurer.

Malfoy était nu, d'ailleurs il l'était constamment à cause des soins et des bains obligatoires. Pas facile dans ce cas pour le jeune homme de ne pas être attiré par la virilité de l'homme, de la voir là, magnifique, et de ne plus pouvoir y toucher car Lucius voulait, depuis la dernière fois, se laver seul.

Il ne se sentait pas immoral de penser de telles choses, c'était juste un désir latent qu'il réprimait. Il savait maintenant avec lucidité que l'homme ne voudra jamais de lui. Malgré tout il le désirait, c'était humain, ce n'était pas pernicieux ni vicieux de le vouloir, de le regarder, de le sentir et de poser ses mains sur son corps quand il le pouvait, et ça il le faisait chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

Ensuite il le fit sortir du bain et le redéposa sur le lit après lui avoir jeté un sort de séchage et alla chercher le pot de crème.

-Il fait froid, Potter, soupira le blond qui n'aimait pas demander quoi que ce soit et qui avait résolu de ne dire que le strict minimum.

Le jeune homme réactiva le feu et posa un sortilège de réchauffe sur l'homme qui ne le remercia même pas. A vrai dire Harry n'attendait rien, depuis une semaine qu'ils étaient seuls le blond ne parlait pas. Harry le voyait quand même perdre patience et parfois ses lèvres s'écartaient pour parler puis Lucius les refermait et ça l'énervait de le voir agir ainsi.

Harry aurait aimé lui parler, il aurait aimé que Lucius lui dise ses craintes et ses peurs, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Le blond ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça, trop fier le Malfoy !

Les massages étaient fastidieux, cela prenaient des heures mais c'était indispensable. Puis enfin quand tout ça était fait il fallait qu'il aille préparer le petit-déjeuner et obliger Lucius à le finir, pour qu'il puisse reprendre des forces pour quand il posera les pieds par terre pour la première fois.

Une autre semaine passa ainsi et Harry décida de parler de tout et de rien pour le faire sortir de son mutisme agaçant. Lucius avait de plus en plus mal, Harry agacé de le voir ainsi lui fit boire, avec fortes menaces, une potion antidouleur qui permit au plus âgé de se reposer deux heures et de récupérer ainsi des forces pour la suite de la journée.

Severus revint le samedi matin, il semblait épuisé et affaibli, ce qui n'était pas son habitude pourtant. Avachi dans le fauteuil après avoir lancé un vague bonjour il s'endormit sur le champ sous le regard étonné des deux sorciers.

Le jeune homme recouvrit Snape d'un plaid en passant son doigt tendrement sur sa joue puis ses lèvres, il s'en foutait que Lulu puisse le voir aussi tendre avec le maître des potions. Il allongea le fauteuil pour permettre à Severus d'y être beaucoup plus à l'aise, quand il entendit le blond le railler en disant que l'homme n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou.

-Severus, pesta le Gryffondor tout bas. Je me demande ce que le vieux fou t'a encore fait effectuer pour que tu sois aussi éreinté ?

Lucius Malfoy ricana une fois de plus, Harry lui lança un regard noir en espérant qu'il ressemble un peu à ceux que Snape lance par moment.

-Au lieu de te gausser, Lulu, allons-y pour une séance supplémentaire.

L'homme soupira puis découvrit ses jambes et se prépara à la douleur qui allait de nouveau affluer. C'était atroce ces picotements qui chauffaient à blanc sa chair inerte. Parfois il aurait aimé ne plus rien faire mais son désir de remarcher était si fort qu'il endurait tout, il serrait les dents simplement et ce n'était pas toujours évident.

Après le massage en règle qu'Harry lui prodigua avec méthode et efficacité, Lucius souffla de soulagement. Il voulu se retourner pour plus de commodité quand il sentit pour la première fois ses orteils remuer. Anxieux de croire que cela n'avait été que son imagination il recommença, puis un grand sourire traversa son visage.

Le Gryffondor toujours debout près de lui le regardait faire, interdit et inquiet.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-il en apercevant le sourire du Serpentard, un de ces sourires heureux et bêtes que l'on a parfois quand on reçoit une bonne nouvelle.

-Je crois que je sens mes orteils, répondit le blond. Est-ce possible ?

Harry s'assit au fond du lit et demanda à Lucius de les faire bouger pour voir. L'homme recommença et là le Gryffondor vit effectivement les pieds en entier remuer.

-Enfin ! S'exclama Harry. Nous avons des résultats, c'est pas trop tôt, sourit-il en regardant le visage transfiguré du blond. Je pense que maintenant ça va aller assez vite, la mobilité semble se faire en une seule fois comme Severus l'avait prévu, cela a simplement été plus long que prévu mais nous y sommes parvenus et c'est ça qui compte.

-Oui c'est ça qui compte, répéta Lucius dont le visage reflétait maintenant tellement d'émotions que Harry n'aurait pas pu toutes les énumérer.

-Ca va aller, Lucius, quand Severus sera reposé nous lui demanderons ce qu'il convient de faire, le rassura le jeune sorcier. Bien que là je pense que nous passerons à la phase deux, il va être content de sa potion c'est sûr !

-Phase deux ? Interrogea le Serpentard en regardant, étonné, Harry bien en face.

-Réapprendre à marcher, souffla Harry alors que les yeux de l'homme le brûlaient intensément. Cela fait des mois que tu es allongé, c'est normal de réapprendre à marcher.

Severus gronda dans son sommeil, les deux hommes sourirent de le voir faire. Harry s'approcha du professeur, s'accroupit, et poussa une mèche noire de ses yeux fermés. En se relevant il ne put s'empêcher de passer un doigt sur ses lèvres fines et d'y déposer ses propres lèvres encore une fois, il avait besoin de faire ça, quelque part ça le rassurait de savoir qu'il était là. Severus était si beau à ses yeux, il paraissait si calme ainsi, au repos.

Finalement il avait dit vrai, il avait vraiment du travail à Poudlard, il ne voulait pas les éviter sciemment. Severus lui avait terriblement manqué pendant ces quinze jours. Il pouvait se l'avouer maintenant, il tenait à l'homme au caractère entier, il en était dépendant comme il l'était de Lucius dont les yeux gris en ce moment lui transperçaient le dos.

Lucius Malfoy vit le geste tendre et le baiser, son cœur en souffrit mais il ne pouvait pas protester. Il avait de lui-même refusé l'amour du jeune homme, il voulait ignorer complètement ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui à cause d'une femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, à cause d'un mariage imposé et qu'il devra subir toute le reste de sa putain de vie.

De voir son amour caresser un autre homme et l'embrasser le rendait fou de colère. Il aurait voulu l'attirer vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras, il aurait pu le faire s'il n'était pas cloué dans ce lit de malheur. Tout à l'heure pendant qu'il était penché sur lui il avait respiré son odeur avidement en fermant les yeux. Il s'était enivré de son parfum d'homme et Salazar ! Qu'il avait aimé ça.

Quand il pense qu'il avait exigé de prendre ses bains seul car la dernière fois où Harry l'avait lavé il avait eu une érection !

Le jeune homme n'avait pipé mot quand son sexe avait commencé à gonfler entre ses doigts, mais lui il s'était senti humilié de ne pas avoir su garder son sang froid et d'avoir réagi aussi facilement ce jour-là. Il était devenu si dur et droit et excité par sa main sur sa virilité !

Et pourtant Harry n'avait pas enlevé ses doigts, il était resté là ne sachant quoi faire, c'est lui qui avait dû détacher ses doigts et le faire sortir de la pièce en hurlant presque sur lui. Il avait dû, à son grand désarroi, se libérer lui-même de se désir ravageur que son amour pour Harry avait provoqué.

Lucius Malfoy se tourna dos à Severus et à Harry. Il ne voulait pas les voir ensemble ça lui faisait trop mal, il fallait qu'il s'endurcisse un peu plus sinon un jour il risquait de craquer pour de bon et là sa fierté en prendrait un sacré coup.

Harry laissa les deux hommes prendre du repos et descendit dans la cuisine. Alors qu'il arrivait il entendit un hibou au magnifique plumage cogner du bec contre la fenêtre avec agacement. Le sorcier lui ouvrit et détacha avec difficulté le parchemin de la patte de l'animal qui paillait et qui lui piquait le dos de la main avec rancune d'avoir fait un si long voyage.

L'oiseau s'installa sur le perchoir, avala quelques graines, but un peu d'eau et s'endormit derechef sans même émettre un autre cri de colère.

-Fais comme chez toi, gronda Harry qui passa sa main sous l'eau pour nettoyer les traces sanglantes du bec sur sa peau. Tu as de la chance que j'aime les animaux sinon je t'aurais bien tordu le cou, sale volatile !

Harry s'essuya les mains et ouvrit le parchemin qui émanait de Draco. Le jeune homme rigola quand il lut que le blond en avait marre d'être par monts et par vaux. Jamais au même endroit, jamais les mêmes gens ni les mêmes paysages. Sa mère passait de réception en réception, ne leur accordant aucune tranquillité.

Draco était furieux de voir qu'elle avait oublié si facilement son père alors que lui y pensait jour et nuit. Il lui manquait énormément, il voulait rentrer pour entreprendre des recherches, peut-être Lucius était quelque part, perdu. Peut-être n'avait-il aucune possibilité de revenir chez lui.

Harry, disait-il, je rentre dès aujourd'hui. Je n'en peux plus de la suivre et la voir aussi folle. Elle accumule les amants bien qu'elle sache que cela ne me plait pas elle continue faisant fi de ma colère. Je rentre mon ami et ensemble, si tu le veux, nous nous mettrons à la recherche de père. Je ne crois pas à sa mort, je ne veux pas croire à sa mort et il m'aura fallu tout ce temps pour le comprendre, quel piètre fils je fais, mon ami.

Mes malles sont déjà faites, je me trouve en Amérique, je serais là demain matin au manoir, je te préviendrais aussitôt arrivé. Je sais que je te prends au dépourvu et je m'en excuse. A demain donc. Draco Malfoy.

Harry reposa le parchemin, il paniqua quelques secondes puis décida d'en parler à Severus. Il allait falloir mettre Draco au courant que son père était ici. Comment allait le prendre le Serpentard de savoir qu'on lui avait caché ça aussi longtemps ? Mal probablement.

Harry plia le parchemin le mit dans sa poche et commença à préparer le déjeuner pour trois. Et Lucius allait-il vouloir voir son fils ? Peut-être ne voudra-t-il pas que Draco le voit ainsi, diminué et affaibli. Par Merlin ! Que les choses étaient compliquées parfois !

Mon dieu ! Narcissa allait vouloir reprendre Lucius, quoique non puisque Draco a dit qu'il rentrait seul. Oui mais si elle changeait d'avis ? Si elle arrivait comme une folle pour le lui reprendre, qu'allait-il faire ?

Harry allait remonter avec le plateau dans ses mains quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il se demanda perplexe qui venait lui rendre visite, à vrai dire là le nom qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Blaise Zabini, il n'y avait que lui pour arriver sans l'avertir à l'avance.

-J'étais sûr que c'était toi, l'accueillit Harry en le laissant entrer alors que suivaient derrière, Vincent, Grégory, et Pansy sans oublier Dudley. Dudley !

-Nous l'avons trouvé sur ton palier, tu le connais je suppose ? interrogea Blaise.

-C'est mon cousin, leur apprit Harry en menant tout ce monde à la cuisine.

-Ton cousin ? s'indigna Pansy qui savait qui étaient les Dursley. Et tu le reçois chez toi !

-C'est bon Pansy, nous avons décidé d'être de vrais cousin, et Vincent arrête de lui brandir ta baguette sous le nez, il ne me fera rien.

-Ca c'est toi qui le dit ! Affirma Grégory Crabbe en lançant un œil noir vers le moldu qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Les gars, si Harry lui redonne une chance nous ne sommes pas là pour le juger, même s'il fait une connerie monumentale, ricana Blaise.

-Les écoute pas Dudley, ils te taquinent. Bien je suppose que vous êtes venus pour un thé chez moi parce que chez Blaise il n'y en avait pas et que Pansy n'a pas voulu vous recevoir chez elle parce que la dernière fois on avait tout renversé sur sa moquette ?

-T'as tout bon mon pote, sourit Vincent en exhibant un grand sachet. Mais regarde on n'est pas venu les mains vides, on a ramené des croissants et des pains au chocolat.

Harry se tourna vers sa cuisinière et fit chauffer l'eau, il sentait le regard inquiet de ses amis derrière son dos. Il sentit même le regard de Blaise faire le tour de la pièce pour voir s'il traînait des bouteilles vides.

-Tu n'en trouveras pas, rigola Harry sans se retourner vers lui. J'ai arrêté avec ça.

-Je peux savoir pour quelle raison ?

-Non tu ne peux pas pour l'instant, ajouta Harry en déposant sur la table le thé et les gâteaux ainsi que le sucre et le lait.

-Juste un indice, réclama Pansy, tu peux bien nous le dire à nous !

Le survivant les regarda, ils avaient tous la tête tournée vers lui, même Dudley semblait intéressé. Harry prit son temps pour préparer son café puis revint s'assoir à table.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, leur dit-il en prenant un croissant faisant comme si la nouvelle n'avait aucune importance.

-De qui s'agit-il ? On le connait ? Comment il est ? Allez Harry dis-nous en plus, supplia Pansy.

-Heu, je crois que vous vous trompez, sourit Dudley. Vous venir de dire, il, mademoiselle.

-Bien sûr qu'elle a dit, il, puisque Harry est gay, aurais-tu des aprioris sur les homos, cousin ? Lâcha Blaise avec une voix froide.

-Non, j'ai des amis qui sont du même bord, ça ne me dérange pas, je l'ignorais pour Harry c'est tout.

-De toute façon je ne dirais pas un mot sur lui, vous le connaîtrez bien assez tôt, bande de curieux. J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Draco, ajouta le Gryffondor pour changer de conversation. Il revient dimanche, c'est-à-dire demain.

-Ouais ! Cria Pansy. Enfin il revient ce blondinet, hé bien c'est pas trop tôt qu'il ait quitté sa garce de mère !

-D'accord avec toi, déclarèrent Crabbe et Goyle. Cette femme est une sacrée sal…..

-Nous savons ça inutile d'en faire profiter Dudley, il va penser que nous sommes irrespectueux envers nos aînés.

-Mon cul, cette femme est une vraie salope, pourquoi je me tairai alors que c'est la vérité ! S'indigna Pansy.

-Ma chérie, ton vocabulaire laisse à désirer, rigola Harry. Pour l'heure je suis content de savoir qu'il va revenir, il me manquait ce Serpentard.

-Un amoureux à toi ? Demanda Dudley curieux.

-Non, un ami, mais un des meilleurs avec ceux qui sont ici, Dudley.

La discussion continua une bonne heure sur le même ton, entre rigolade et questions de la part de Pansy et de blaise qui voulaient absolument savoir qui était l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Harry passa un agréable moment puis Dudley se leva, il devait partir. Il assura à tous qu'il avait été heureux de les rencontrer et que s'il en avait l'occasion qu'il reviendrait.

Harry le raccompagna à la porte, les deux cousins se saluèrent et Harry fut certain qu'il venait de se faire un autre ami. Dudley avait bien changé, des amis gay, lui, alors qu'avant il les dénigrait violemment.

Après que Blaise ait débarrassé la table il serra Harry contre lui et le félicita chaleureusement.

-Tu remerciera cet homme pour nous, il a réussi là où nous nous avons échoué. Il doit être merveilleux, non ?

-Il l'est, Blaise, je suis fou de ces deux idiots… !

-Tu as dit eux ? Je suis sûr que tu as dit eux ! S'exclama le métis en sautillant presque sur place de contentement.

Merde il avait trop parlé sur ce coup-là, foutu Blaise, toujours à insister pour savoir la vérité.

-Mais non, tu rêves, dit Harry en faisant la grimace.

-Blaise, hurla Pansy depuis le couloir, on t'attend !

-Dommage que je doive partir sinon tu aurais craché le morceau, Harry. Je te jure que tu l'aurais craché, j'ai des ressources cachées pour apprendre des secrets.

Le Gryffondor poussa son ami vers la sortie et après que la porte se soit refermé sur lui il soupira, soulagé.


	16. Baiser douloureux

Baiser douloureux.

Vers treize heures, laissant se reposer Severus et Lucius un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Harry remonta dans la chambre en faisant léviter derrière lui un plateau rempli de nourritures. Le maître des potions, réveillé, le regarda poser le tout sur la table et sans un mot il vit Harry sortir un parchemin de sa poche et le lui tendre.

Snape le questionna du regard et Harry lui fit signe de le lire en silence en lui faisant voir Lucius Malfoy encore endormi. Severus opina et lut la missive alors que le jeune homme préparait la table et installait les assiettes et les couverts.

-Nous devons lui en parler, Harry, dit soudain l'homme aux robes noires en le regardant et en lançant un sort de silence dans la chambre afin qu'ils puissent discuter en toute quiétude.

-A Lucius ?

-Bien sûr ! À qui d'autre ?

-Tu as raison dans le fond, je sais, mais doit-on lui faire lire le parchemin ?

-Tu vois une autre façon !... Harry, il faut qu'il se rende compte que Draco n'a pas perdu espoir et qu'il désire entamer des recherches pour le retrouver. Il faut que Lucius sache que Draco pense qu'il est toujours en vie et qu'il y tient beaucoup. Il faut qu'il sache que son fils tient à lui, c'est important.

-Je suis d'accord, mais il va aussi lire que sa femme est une…..

-Garce ! Mais ça il le sait déjà, il n'y a plus rien entre eux depuis des années. Elle refuse de divorcer à cause de son train de vie qu'elle trouve…. plaisant. De plus je crois qu'elle fait ça juste pour l'ennuyer, elle sait qu'elle tient Lucius entre ses mains parce qu'il ne demandera jamais une désunion sorcière.

-Cette femme est une…..Rah ! Je refuse de l'insulter ! Je tiens trop à l'amitié de Draco pour ça. Mais ça me démange de vouloir lui dire ces quatre vérités à cette mégère !

Le professeur ricana, enleva le sortilège de silence, puis il se leva et rejoignit Harry à table.

De ce temps Lucius ouvrit les yeux et un sourire peu à peu illumina son visage.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda interdit Severus Snape qui n'avait pas vu Lucius sourire ainsi depuis des jours, et qui se demandait pourquoi cet accès soudain de bonne humeur alors que d'habitude il était plutôt du genre grognon.

-Oh ! C'est vrai je ne t'ai pas dit, s'exclama le jeune homme en portant son assiette au blond. Lucius peut remuer ses pieds tout seul maintenant, c'est pas formidable ça !

Le maître des potions se leva subitement et faillit faire tomber le déjeuner du Serpentard en se précipitant vers lui.

-Quand exactement ? Questionna l'homme en arrachant la couverture et le drap des jambes de son ami qui soupira de se voir encore exhibé.

-Ben ce matin ! Répondit le Gryffondor alors que le maître des potions caressait lentement la jambe du blond, ce qui le fit frissonner.

Snape demanda à Malfoy de bouger de nouveau et là c'est toute la jambe qui remua. Il répéta l'opération avec l'autre et il eut le même résultat.

-Demain tu commenceras à poser les pieds par terre, j'irai chercher ta canne aujourd'hui au manoir si tu le veux, Lucius, proposa Severus avec enthousiasme. Ce résultat est très encourageant, tout devrait s'enchaîner assez vite maintenant. Bien sûr il reste beaucoup d'effort à fournir mais ça devrait aller.

-Amène-moi aussi des vêtements, je refuse de rester un jour de plus sans rien sur le dos.

-Oui bien sûr ! Et puis autre chose tant que j'y serais ? ironisa le maître des potions.

-Comment vas-tu faire pour entrer dans le manoir ? Questionna le Serpentard aux yeux gris interrogateurs en chassant d'une main la taquinerie de Snape.

-Draco m'a nommé gardien pendant son absence, Il a dit qu'il se sentirait plus rassuré ainsi.

-Pour l'instant laisse-le manger, il doit aussi reprendre des forces et donne-lui la lettre qu'il puisse la lire tranquillement, bougonna le jeune homme qui avait repris le plateau de Lucius en équilibre et qui le reposa de nouveau sur ses genoux après avoir remis les couvertures en place.

-Harry !

-Ben quoi, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais faire ?

L'homme renifla et retourna s'assoir à table après avoir déposé la missive près de Lucius. Il voulait bien lui donner la lettre mais seulement une fois que le blond aurait déjeuné, là ça risquait de lui couper l'appétit.

Harry et Severus se turent, Lucius avait prit le parchemin et l'ouvrait de ses doigts élégants et fins. Sa lecture finie il le reposa sur le côté de son lit et commença à manger comme si de rien n'était.

Severus et Harry se lancèrent un regard septique et reprirent la discussion du programme des jours suivants afin d'améliorer la mobilité de Lucius. Harry devra continuer les massages le matin seulement, avec un autre baume. Puis l'après-midi il devra habituer le blond à se lever et à tenir quelques secondes ou quelques minutes debout et voir si les automatismes de marche étaient toujours là.

-D'après ça, affirma Severus, tu évalueras s'il peut aller plus loin et risquer quelques pas dans la chambre.

-Je le ferais, tonna la voix de Malfoy. Maintenant que je suis prêt de remarcher je ne vais pas attendre que mes jambes veuillent bien remuer. Je suis le seul maître de mon corps !

-Cela ne sera pas aussi facile, Lucius. Dis-toi que cela fait des mois que tu es allongé sur un lit, tu dois être patient.

-La patience n'est pas une de mes vertus ! Tu le sais très bien.

-Ouais, ricana Harry en finissant son thé. On s'en serait douté.

-Potter ! Je vous ai rien demandé.

-Je sais, tu demandes jamais rien, et pour ce qui est du parchemin, tu vas rien demander non plus ?

-Je ne désire pas en parler. Et arrêtez de me tutoyer, ça devient lassant.

-Pourtant il va bien falloir parce que Draco sera là demain et qu'il est hors de question que je lui mente à ton sujet. Et pour ce qui est du reste hé bien il va falloir t'y faire parce que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Te tutoyer, Lulu, ajoute un petit plus dont je ne saurais pas me passer, pouffa le Gryffondor en faisant un clin d'œil au blond.

Malfoy souffla de dépit, le morveux avait du caractère et jamais il n'arrivera à le faire plier. Tant pis, il faudra faire avec jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte chez lui, quand il sera de nouveau sur ses jambes, ce qui ne saurait tarder d'ailleurs !

Après s'être levé de table Severus les avertit qu'il partait au manoir et qu'il serait là dans une heure à peu près. Pendant ce temps si Lucius n'était pas trop fatigué il pourrait, après tout, essayer de se lever avec l'aide d'Harry et voir de quoi il était capable. Pourquoi attendre demain s'il se sentait assez dégourdi pour le faire aujourd'hui !

Le blond acquiesça mais il exigea d'avoir une tenue décente.

-Donne-lui un de mes pantalons et une chemise qui se trouve dans l'autre chambre, Harry. Aide-le à se vêtir, je ramènerais aussi des chaussures là il n'y en a pas, Harry te passera des pantoufles en attendant que je revienne. Oh ! Et puis tu peux t'assoir dans un fauteuil dorénavant, pas la peine de te recoucher, je pense que cela te fera le plus grand bien de voir le monde assis maintenant.

-C'est ce que je pensais faire, Severus, et arrête de me prendre pour un enfant, ce que je ne suis pas je te le rappelle !

-Ca c'est sûr, rigola Harry en regardant le torse du blond qui frémit sous son regard.

Le maître des potions s'en alla et Harry revint dans la chambre avec le pantalon et la chemise souhaitée. Il aida Malfoy à enfiler le pantalon et à le boutonner puis il avança la chemise du bout des doigts, Harry sentit un changement dans l'homme. Les regards noirs que lui lançait Lucius ne lui disaient rien qui vaille, peut-être que le frôler pendant qu'il l'aidait à mettre son vêtement ne lui avait pas plus, mais il n'y pouvait rien, lui, c'était pas facile de faire ça à quelqu'un qui avait du mal à bouger.

-Je peux me débrouiller, éructa le Serpentard en lui arrachant la chemise des mains alors qu'Harry lui tendait le vêtement pour enfiler une manche

-Lucius, commença Harry doucereux mais ferme. Arrête immédiatement de le prendre de haut, je suis las de tes enfantillages et de tes colères qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Tu me donnes l'impression d'être un gamin malappris, je n'ai fait que t'aider et si tu crois que c'est facile avec toi !

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé, laissez-moi m'habiller tranquillement, faites ce que vous avez à faire en bas que je ne vous vois plus traîner dans cette chambre au moins pour une heure ou deux. Ne pouvez-vous pas aller faire un tour dehors ? Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller seul dorénavant.

-Severus veut que je t'aide à poser les pieds par terre.

-Sortez d'ici, je veux être seul ! Vous pouvez comprendre ce mot, stupide gamin ! Seul ! Ou alors vous êtes trop idiot pour en saisir le sens ?

-Pourquoi tu m'en veux toujours autant ? Rugit le Gryffondor furieux. Est-ce que j'ai fait une atrocité pour que quand tu t'adresses à moi tu grognes exagérément ? Je voudrais que l'on soit amis simplement, ne peux-tu pas y songer au lieu de me sauter dessus à chaque fois que je te parle ? J'en ai marre là, je ne suis pas insensible à ta douleur et je sais que le parchemin de Draco t'a bouleversé, pas la peine de nier. Mais parfois tu me pousses à bout et je n'aime pas ça !

-Ami ! Non certainement pas, nous ne serons jamais de bons amis, persifla l'homme qui voyait bien que parfois il allait trop loin et que Harry n'était pas responsable de tous ses maux.

-Si tu ne veux pas que nous soyons amis alors que veux-tu ? demanda Harry exaspéré, presque au point de sentir des larmes perler aux bords de ses longs cils bruns tellement il se sentait à bout de nerf et de force.

Lucius Malfoy le contempla, Harry était si beau quand ses yeux étincelaient de fureur alors qu'il le toisait les poings serrés. Il était superbe quand ses mèches noires retombaient sur son front, il était tellement de choses pour lui, son amour, son doux amant dans le secret de son cœur, un jeune homme fantastique et merveilleux. Sans un mot Lucius rendit la chemise à Harry.

Le jeune homme la regarda, éberlué. Lucius voulait bien qu'il la lui mette, il abaissait ses défenses pour quelques minutes, quelques secondes ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Harry lui enfila les manches puis il baissa la tête pour mettre les boutons en ramenant les pans sur le torse du Serpentard assis au bord du lit. L'homme respira son odeur avidement en se moquant qu'il le surprenne en pleine faiblesse, il n'en pouvait plus. Harry, surpris, releva la tête subitement. Lucius planta ses yeux gris dans les siens puis contre toute attente il passa lentement une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira vers lui, très près, trop près, bien trop près.

Le Gryffondor lâcha les boutonnières et s'agrippa aux bras du Serpentard. Les lèvres de l'homme frôlèrent les siennes, baiser aérien presque fantôme. Mais Harry ne voulait pas en rester là, Il savait que le blond allait reculer et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry caressa de sa langue le contour des lèvres de Lucius puis il alla chercher son envie dans l'antre humide et en prit possession en poussant un râle de désir.

Malfoy se sentit perdu, il sut dès cet instant qu'il avait franchi un pas important et que jamais de sa vie il n'oublierait ce baiser qu'il était en train d'échanger avec Harry, son amour, sa vie, sa raison de vivre. Il reprit le dessus et goûta entièrement le jeune sorcier en le resserrant contre lui. Une chaleur insupportable s'insinua dans ses reins, ses mains étaient parties à l'aventure du corps magnifique qui se retrouva sur lui complètement allongé, il ne savait comment.

Le Serpentard ne voulait plus le lâcher, ils se dévoraient tous les deux comme si plus rien n'existait, c'était magique, c'était superbe mais c'était aussi torride et affreusement bouleversant.

La chemise que Lucius voulait mettre deux secondes plus tôt tomba sur le sol. Les langues se cherchèrent de nouveaux avec encore plus d'ardeur, l'attente avait été si longue. Lucius voulait tout arrêter mais il ne le pouvait plus surtout quand il sentit les deux corps se frotter l'un contre l'autre, surtout quand il sentit la peau nue de Harry sous ses doigts impatients de le découvrir.

Son sexe épais était déjà dur, jamais il ne l'avait été autant et tout ça pour son amour qui gémissait entre ses bras. Ses mains descendirent sur le postérieur, foutu pantalon, foutu boxer qu'il retira d'un sort, rien ne devait entraver ses gestes alors que le morveux, chaud comme de la braise, passait sa main sur sa braguette en une délicieuse torture.

Harry dégrafa le pantalon de l'homme, il passa une main à l'intérieur et sentit une brusque tension dans son corps quand il sentit la virilité volumineuse de Lulu pulser contre ses doigts. L'homme avait envie de lui, il suintait déjà. Le jeune sorcier abaissa le vêtement gênant et pendant qu'il goûtait le membre chaud avec délectation, Lucius Malfoy engouffra ses doigts sous Harry en gémissant de plaisir.

il le prépara sommairement, ils étaient trop pressés, trop torrides pour attendre davantage.

Le jeune sorcier s'assit sur les hanches de son Serpentard, et sans le quitter des yeux il s'empala sur la virilité imposante du blond qui poussa un cri d'extase. Le survivant grimaça de douleur mais il se laissa glisser sur le sexe sans faiblir, l'homme le comblait, il prenait possession de lui, il le remplissait et Harry aima ça de le sentir entièrement en lui, dommage que Severus ne fut pas là, oui vraiment dommage..

Oh ! putain, pensa Lucius Malfoy. Jamais il n'aurait pensé vivre ça un jour, c'était merveilleux, irradiant, Harry qui montait et qui descendait sur sa hampe brûlante. Lui qui le tenait par les hanches pour suivre les mouvements sentait son cœur s'emballer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il allait venir, là de suite.

Les coups allèrent plus vite, les fesses de Harry frappaient rudement contre les cuisses de Lulu qui en avait fermé les yeux d'extase.

L'homme se raidit subitement et se répandit violemment entre les fesses de son jeune amant qui se laissa lui aussi aller sur le ventre du Serpentard. Un moment de pur bonheur pour lui. Harry se baissa et reprit les lèvres de Lucius qui répondit au baiser car il savait que cela serait le dernier. Il venait de faire une folie, il n'avait pas réfléchi, il s'en voulait à un tel point !

Il ne devait pas faire ça à Harry, il méritait mieux qu'un homme marié qui ne pourrait jamais rien lui apporter, à part du désagrément et de la douleur. Il devait le faire fuir loin de lui et pour ça il allait devoir lui faire mal. Severus était celui qu'il lui fallait et qui le consolerait, Severus était celui qui avait le droit de le posséder. Harry oubliera, cela n'avait été qu'un moment d'égarement, juste ça, se répéta le blond qui n'y croyait pas vraiment.

-Harry, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche. S'il te plait arrête ça.

-Peux pas, j'aime trop ta bouche et le goût de ta peau, susurra le Gryffondor qui avait le nez dans le cou de Lucius.

-Nous devons arrêter, Potter ! Cessez cela immédiatement ! Râla Malfoy hargneux en le repoussant fortement.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, interdit, puis descendit du lit bien malgré lui. La voix de Malfoy était redevenue cassante et méprisante, ses yeux gris étaient orageux et son air de grand seigneur lui déplut fortement.

-J'ai perdu mon sang froid, expliqua Malfoy en ramassant sa chemise d'un accio et en la reboutonnant ainsi que son pantalon. Je voulais juste que vous arrêtiez de parler d'amitié entre nous, c'est tout à fait grotesque, nous deux amis vous ne pouvez concevoir ça ? C'est ridicule vous et moi, de penser que nous pourrions être autre chose que des ennemis !

-Lucius, tu mens.

-Je ne ressens rien pour vous, Potter ! Oubliez ça, il n'existe rien et n'existera jamais rien entre nous, ne vous faites pas d'idées ! Vous êtes ridicules, ricana l'aristocrate en voyant le jeune sorcier perdre sa volonté. Comment pouvez-vous penser une telle chose !

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? Pourquoi n'avoir fait l'amour aussi intensément ? demanda Harry dont la colère revenait au triple galop en entendant ces paroles odieuses.

-Je viens de vous le dire, il est si facile de vous berner. Vous avez cru à quoi ? À un grand amour, espèce d'innocent ! Bordel ! Ouvrez les yeux, je me suis gaussé de vous. Je me suis amusé à vos dépends et vous êtes tombé dans le panneau comme un Gryffondor stupide et insipide.

-Hé bien rigole, Lucius, rigole autant que tu veux, tu ne me tromperas pas.

-Que voulez-vous entendre de ma bouche pour vous faire comprendre ça ? Que je ne m'enticherais jamais d'un garçon aussi vulgaire et aussi laid. Que d'être obligé de supporter votre présence me rends malade, que de savoir que votre regard lubrique se pose sur moi me donne envie de vomir ! Que je vous ai baisé parce que vous ne demandiez que ça, Potter !

-Toi peut-être mais pas moi, Lucius, avoua Harry dans un souffle en ramassant ses vêtements éparts sur le sol, et en se revêtant un peu m'importe comment.

-Vous êtes une épine dans mon pied, Potter, et si un jour je devais avoir un amant ce ne sera certainement pas vous. Il n'a fallu des trésors d'imagination pour avoir une érection entre vos doigts et je ne vous parle même pas pour éjaculer !

-Tu dis ça pour me faire mal, tu ne peux pas faire ça simplement parce que tu me hais ? Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu mens !

-Sortez de cette chambre, je ne veux plus vous y voir, sortez, hurla le blond en jetant une fiole contre le mur.

Le jeune sorcier sortit et se rendit en bas dans le salon. Furieux, essuyant des larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus arrêter, il se jeta sur le canapé et tremblant essaya, sans succès de reprendre le dessus. Pourtant là il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, c'était trop dur, il avait tant de fois essayé, il avait tant de fois hurlé seul dans sa maison que cette fois il capitula sans chercher à comprendre. Il ne pouvait plus, l'alcool, les cris, et maintenant ça ! Non vraiment il ne pouvait plus.

Que devait-il faire puisque l'homme le rejetait ? À vrai dire il était mortifié, il avait fondu si vite entre ses bras, un simple regard, une main sur sa nuque et il l'avait laissé l'embrasser et même plus. Mais il en avait tant envie, de ce baiser de cet amour, tant envie de sentir sa bouche sur la sienne et sa langue le caresser. Nom dieu il se faisait horreur maintenant, qu'avait-il fait ? Il l'avait laissé le prendre alors qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui, il s'était amusé à ses dépens, il l'avait pris comme un prostitué, il se sentait si sale là maintenant, sale pour lui, sale pour Severus qui allait le rejeter quand il apprendra ça.

Pourtant c'était si suave, si extraordinaire leurs goûts mélangés, ses mains sur ses hanches, son odeur qui lui emplissait les narines. Et que dire de son sexe dur et long qu'il avait senti en lui ? Et merde ! Pas possible d'être aussi obstiné, il allait le rendre fou avec son déni ridicule. Par Merlin ! Que devait-il penser de lui, qu'il était facile de l'avoir, qu'il ne savait pas se tenir devant un homme, qu'il capitulait trop aisément ? Qu'il était frustré depuis des semaines qu'il était seul dans cette maison. Qu'il n'était qu'un homme avide de sexe et qu'importe l'homme qui allait le prendre.

Malheureux intermède ! Harry se moqua de lui-même. Il était complètement ridicule. Ca n'avait pas été un geste malheureux, il avait aimé ça. Lucius ne l'avait pas aimé, lui, mais par Merlin qu'il était horrible de savoir que l'homme qui venait de vous faire l'amour l'avait fait simplement parce qu'il pensait que vous étiez en manque de sexe, quelle humiliation, quelle déchéance !

Le jeune sorcier souffrait, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et ses mains tremblaient comme s'il avait pris un grand coup de froid. D'un accio il fit venir une bouteille et s'en versa plusieurs verres qu'il but à la file sans s'arrêter. La douleur, les récriminations du blond, les insultes résonnaient toujours dans sa tête, il en avait assez, il voulait que tout cesse. C'était trop cette fois, il voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute, plus de problèmes, plus de tristesse, plus de regrets. Surtout plus de regrets.

Dans son malheur Harry ne pensa plus à Sirius, ni à Remus, ni même à Snape. Il oublia ses amis, Albus et même Dudley son cousin.

Le survivant sortit sa baguette et d'un geste certain et vif il s'entailla les poignets profondément. Il ne voulait se laisser aucune chance de survie comme les fois précédentes. Sa tête reposa sur l'accoudoir et il ferma les yeux de bonheur laissant sa baguette retomber sur le sol du salon. Il n'avait pas mal, étrangement il se sentait bien, le temps passa silencieusement et un calme absolu l'enveloppa peu à peu.

Sa tête dodelina sur l'accoudoir et il s'endormit, apaisé. Le froid se posa sur lui mais il ne ressentait rien, le sang coulait sur le rebord du canapé avant de rejoindre la grande flaque qui se trouvait déjà sur le sol. L'esprit d'Harry était loin, très loin et bientôt il sombrera dans le néant, loin de ses tourments, de tout ce qui faisait sa tristesse, après tout ne sera-t-il pas mieux ailleurs ?

Une demi-heure plus tard Snape revint au square Grimaurd avec un sac qui contenait les quelques affaires de Lucius. L'homme passa devant le salon sans s'arrêter, la pièce étant fermée et silencieuse et Harry inanimé il n'avait aucune raison d'entrer dans là. D'autant que le professeur le croyait là-haut près de Lucius en train de le soutenir pour essayer de se maintenir debout.

Si l'homme avait su alors il aurait ouvert la porte.

^O^O^

J'espère que je ne vais pas trop vite dans les publications, si c'est le cas vous me le dites je ralentirais la cadence. Il faut quand même que je vous laisse le temps de lire tranquillement. Sorcière noire


	17. Reviens moi

D'accord je ne freine pas la publication, je n'ai pas envie de me recevoir un doloris, mdr. Je vous poste la suite car franchement vous la méritez, et merci pour chaque review et pardonnez-moi de ne pas y avoir répondu cette fois. Sorcière noire.

^O^O^

17 Reviens-moi.

Quand Severus Snape passa le seuil de la porte de la chambre, il vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le silence était oppressant, il se sentit mal à l'aise d'un seul coup et ça l'énerva fortement. Il n'aimait pas ça, cette quiétude était trop pesante. Que s'étaient dit les deux hommes ? Avaient-ils profité qu'il ne soit pas là pour s'insulter encore une fois ?

Snape remarqua que la table n'avait pas été débarrassée, la vaisselle était encore là ce qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de Harry de laisser tout traîner. Lucius lui tournait le dos, il n'avait même pas fait mine de se retourner quand il l'avait entendu entrer. Le maître des potions savait qu'il ne dormait pas, il était même sûr que le blond n'avait pas tenté de poser les pieds sur le sol. Que c'était-il donc passé pendant qu'il était au manoir Malfoy à récupérer les affaires de Lucius, une dispute, une de plus ? se redemanda Severus.

Non, décidément quelque chose n'allait pas, et puis où était Harry ? Il ne l'avait pas encore vu ni entendu, était-il en bas dans la cuisine ou était-il sorti pour se calmer ?

Le professeur eut subitement un mauvais pressentiment, il posa lourdement le sac sur la table parmi la vaisselle sale, et s'approcha de Lucius allongé sur son lit et qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé un geste vers lui.

-Où se trouve Harry ? Lui demanda-t-il abruptement en fronçant les sourcils. Que c'est-il passé ici pendant mon absence ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit le blond sans se retourner. Il est descendu voilà plus d'une heure, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

-Pour quelle raison t'a-t-il laissé seul ? Vous êtes-vous chamaillés ? Par Merlin répond Lucius ! je ne suis pas d'humeur à attendre là.

-On peut dire ça, oui je crois, répliqua l'aristocrate en répondant à contrecœur.

Le blond se sentait mal, il avait été en dessous de tout et s'il avait pu ravaler ses infectes paroles il l'aurait fait sur le champ. Les yeux gris étaient éteints, Lucius avait des remords, non pire que ça ! Il avait envie de se foutre en l'air d'avoir fait souffrir son amour, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vil et bas. Non mais quel con il avait été, se répéta-t-il pour la centième fois. Harry devait souffrir atrocement et c'était de sa faute, rien que de sa faute, il n'aurait pas dû faiblir, non jamais.

Le professeur lâcha un juron et repartit dans la cuisine d'un pas vif, ses longues robes noires frottaient contre ses jambes nerveuses quand il descendit les escaliers. Peut-être Harry était-il en train de se noyer dans une tasse de thé ou pire dans un verre de whisky-pur-feu. Que faisait donc le morveux ? Qu'avait donc dit Lucius pour que le jeune homme prenne ainsi la fuite ? Quelque chose d'affreux sans doute, connaissant Lucius comme il le connaissait il avait dû être virulent et blessant.

Quand l'homme arriva dans la pièce il fut déçu de ne pas l'y voir. Déterminé il remonta à l'étage et fouilla toutes les chambres et salles de bain mais n'y trouva nulle trace de Harry Potter.

Snape redescendit une nouvelle fois au rez-de-chaussée. Dans son affolement **s**es pieds frappaient fort le sol, il courait presque tellement l'angoisse dans son cœur était prenante. Parvenu devant la porte du salon Severus eut peur, une peur angoissante qu'il le prit au ventre, ses entrailles se tordirent sous l'action de son inquiétude pour le morveux.

Le silence soudain devint accablant et lourd, ses mains tremblèrent légèrement. Il savait de quoi était capable le gosse quand il avait une grosse crise, il avait assez baratiné le vieux fou pour le savoir et quand il avait appris ça il en avait été malade d'anxiété.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus le maître des potions ouvrit la porte qui, grâce à Salazar, n'était pas bloquée par un sort. L'odeur le prit à la gorge immédiatement. Il la reconnaissait bien pour en avoir respiré son parfum métallique et suave sur les champs de bataille et dans les geôles de Voldemort.

Le sang ! Le liquide rouge qui s'écoulait des suppliciés, le même liquide rouge qu'il sentait en ce moment même et qui provenait de cette pièce plongée dans le noir.

D'une parole il fit s'allumer toutes les torches du salon et son cœur faillit rater un battement. Harry était étendu sur le canapé, aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. Ses paupières semblaient transparentes et ses lèvres étaient exsangues. Le liquide rouge étendu sur le sol ressemblait à une bête monstrueuse et rampante, et ça lui donna presque la nausée.

Snape se précipita vers le jeune homme et sans se préoccuper du sang maculant sa robe et ses pantalons, il s'agenouilla près d'Harry et se hâta de refermer les plaies profondes et béantes de ses poignets. Le Gryffondor respirait à peine, un râle léger, si léger, qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas son propre cœur qu'il entendait et s'il n'arrivait pas trop tard.

Se relevant Severus prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et retourna là-haut à toute vitesse, il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. L'homme passa dans la chambre de Lucius, fit venir à lui des fioles de régénération, des bandages et un baume cicatrisant en espérant que cela soit suffisant. Puis sans un mot aux questions paniquées de Lucius qui s'était retourné et avait pâli atrocement en voyant dans quel état se trouvait le jeune sorcier, il repartit vers l'autre chambre et déposa Harry sur le lit.

Toujours sans perde une minute il fit boire coup sur coup deux potions de couleur carmin au blessé. Il passa un baume sur les poignets endommagés puis les banda fortement et enfin glissa le corps du jeune homme entre les draps après l'avoir déshabillé et nettoyé. Alors commença pour le maître des potions une longue et terrible attente effrayante.

La vie de son amour ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, un malheureux fil tout mince, si mince qu'il pouvait casser à tout moment. L'homme se jura que le bonheur que Lucius refusait à Harry et bien il le lui donnerait sans condition, lui. Harry voulait quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher ? Hé bien il sera là, Il ne demandera rien en contrepartie, ni serment, ni engagement. Et personne ne lui fera plus de mal tant qu'il sera près de lui. Et Lucius encore moins que les autres.

Le terrible professeur capitulait pour le bien-être du survivant, il allait peut-être vers les embêtements mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse se détruire encore.

Deux heures plus tard il n'y avait toujours aucune amélioration. Severus avait même dû ajouter deux couvertures sur Harry car celui-ci tremblait de froid et ses lèvres devenaient bleues. L'homme se leva lourdement de son fauteuil et après avoir posé un sort le prévenant en cas du réveil improbable d'Harry ou d'agitation, il sortit de la chambre.

Snape traversa la salle de bain contiguë à la chambre de Lucius et débarrassa la table d'un sort et la remit en place dans un coin de la pièce. Le professeur fulminait véritablement mais il se contint, pas le moment de se quereller ni de jeter des doloris sur Lucius bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Il savait que le blond était perdu, il savait que l'homme voulait protéger Harry et qu'il s'y soit mal pris pour le faire ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, bien au contraire.

Lucius le regardait sans vraiment le voir, il n'osait demander des nouvelles d'Harry à Severus en voyant son visage si renfermé et menaçant. Sa conscience ne lui laissait aucun répit depuis qu'il avait sorti ces paroles abominables contre le Gryffondor. Il s'en voulait terriblement mais le mal était fait, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus venir en arrière. Sut été trop facile et pourtant c'est ce qu'il désirait faire plus qu'autre chose.

Effacer ces mots malheureux qu'il regrettait, lui dire à quel point il avait été infect avec lui et qu'il ne le méritait pas. Lui dire la vérité au sujet de ses sentiments, il lui devait bien ça, car maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il avait été ridicule de nier tout en bloc. Pourquoi voulait-il démentir l'évidence d'un tel amour ? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir se donner une chance ?

Il aimait Harry Potter, il en était amoureux depuis des mois et des mois. Il avait essayé de repousser ses sentiments au loin mais ils lui revenaient toujours plus forts en pleine face. Mais comment l'aimer au grand jour alors que Narcissa fera tout pour le détruire ? Comment être heureux avec lui alors qu'ils ne pourront plus se voir une fois sortis d'ici ? Il ne voulait pas que Harry en souffre, c'était ironique d'accord, vu ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il l'aimait tant.

L'homme assis sur son lit venait de tout avouer à Severus, des paroles douloureuses qui sortaient de sa bouche presque sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Il avouait à son ami ce qu'il ressentait pour le survivant sans fausse pudeur, il lui avoua ses craintes de le faire souffrir dans un futur proche quand sa femme sera de retour au manoir. Il lui avoua les paroles qu'il avait dites et qui avaient conduit Harry à vouloir se détruire.

Il lui avoua lui avoir fait l'amour, son désir de lui, son bonheur de l'avoir tenu entre ses bras, son cœur qui s'était arrêté de battre quelque secondes quand il s'était déversé en lui. Severus comprendrait il le savait, ils avaient ensemble partagé de tels moments par le passé.

Lucius cria ses doutes, ses craintes, il l'aimait oui, mais cela sera-t-il suffisant quand il devra une fois de plus lui dire qu'ils devront se séparer quand elle reviendra ? Qu'elle n'acceptera jamais qu'il l'humilie ainsi en se montrant avec son amant à la vue des autres. Qu'elle ne supportera pas cette offense, cette déchéance dans son couple !

-Alors aime-le tant que vous êtes encore dans cette maison, Lucius, murmura Severus Snape qui souffrait pour les deux hommes. Donne-lui cet amour qu'il mérite, redonne-lui le goût de revivre, continua le professeur. Moi je vais lui donner cette chance, je ne sais pas comment gérer cela dans l'avenir, je suis aussi perdu que toi mais je ne l'abandonnerai jamais.

-Tu veux dire que nous devons l'aimer ensembles ? S'enquit Lucius Malfoy d'une voix basse.

-C'est ce que je veux dire, oui. Donnons-lui la vie qu'il veut et quand tu devras partir nous aviserons à ce moment-là.

-Je suis d'accord, je me rends compte qu'il est plus important de lui donner ce bonheur. En essayant de le préserver je lui ai fait encore plus de mal.

-Mais une chose est sûre, Lucius, nous devons l'aimer comme il ne l'a jamais été. Et si tu es amoureux de lui tu nous prendras comme nous sommes. Justes des âmes égarées, des affamés de tendresse, des hommes avides d'amour sans qui nous ne sommes plus rien. Nous avons besoin de ça, Harry à besoin de ça pour vivre, il en a tellement manqué dans sa vie !

-J'ai peur de la suite, Severus, j'ai peur du moment où je devrais quitter cette maison et vous deux. Dis-moi comment il va ? Dis-moi qu'il va s'en sortir ? Dis-moi qu'il va vivre et qu'il ira bien, j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Tu lui as fait tellement de mal, comment veux-tu qu'il se sente ? Laisse-lui du temps et ensuite il faudra que tu discutes avec lui, face à face.

-Je le ferais.

-Bien ! Je vais te chercher à manger et ensuite je retourne près de lui, annonça le professeur. Je veux qu'une fois dîner tu fasses des essais, mets-toi sur tes jambes, renforce-les et ne baisse pas les bras, tu n'es pas loin de marcher alors accroche-toi, ajouta Severus en regardant l'homme qu'il aimait autant qu'il aimait Harry se redresser sous ses encouragements. Je sais que tu y arriveras, tu as toujours été fort, Lucius.

-Je ne baisserais pas les bras, Sev,…pourrais-tu transmettre un parchemin à Draco et lui dire de venir ici ? J'ai hâte de revoir mon fils, il me manque terriblement

-Il va recevoir un choc en voyant que tu te portes bien, je n'ose imaginer la tête de ta femme quand elle va savoir que tu es encore en vie, ricana avec joie le maître des potions.

-Oui, ça risque de lui mettre un sacré coup !... Va voir Harry, chuchota Lucius quelques secondes plus tard. Ne le laisse pas seul, pour manger je me débrouillerai, pour ce soir il y a des restes alors ne te fais pas de souci pour moi. Occupe-toi d'Harry en priorité.

-Je dois d'abord te donner quelque chose, ajouta Snape en faisant venir d'un accio deux balais qu'il fit venir de la cuisine et qu'il transforma en béquille. Je veux absolument que tu t'exerces, Lucius. Je pense que tu auras beaucoup plus de facilité maintenant, tes jambes sont plus fortes que jamais, tu dois juste les réhabituer à la marche.

-Je vais le faire, repart près de lui, je me débrouillerai. Et Sev ?...embrasse-le pour moi s'il te plait.

Le maître des potions acquiesça puis repartit dans l'autre chambre, ce faisant il aperçut l'appareil photo et pris d'un besoin incontrôlable il fit une photo de Harry avec ces cernes sous les yeux, sa pâleur extrême et sa fatigue inscrite sur son visage.

Il savait que le jeune homme n'allait pas apprécier mais il n'était pas obligé de le lui dire.

Le professeur envoya comme promis un parchemin au manoir Malfoy, demandant à Draco de venir au square Grimaurd demain en fin d'après-midi. Il fallait donner le temps à Harry de se reprendre et de revenir à lui. Il fallait aussi que Lucius et le jeune sorcier aux nerfs fragiles aient une discussion, puisque le Serpentard était décidé à faire amende honorable autant en profiter.

Si cela pouvait éviter d'autres conflits dans la maison ça sera pas plus mal. Et si Lucius refusait une fois de plus il allait lui faire entendre raison et l'obliger à admettre ses sentiments. Il n'allait pas laisser l'aristocrate blond foutre le bordel encore, il fallait qu'il assume, non d'un chaudron bouillonnant !

Il lui avait mis un marché en main, à lui maintenant de le respecter jusqu'à son départ.

Snape redonna deux autres fioles de potions de régénération au Gryffondor, et reprit place dans le fauteuil jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il était vingt-deux quand il se leva engourdi, il alla dans la cuisine se préparer un thé et en porta un à Lucius qui ne dormait toujours pas.

Le blond avait maladroitement débuté ses premiers pas, il avait fallu attendre que la douleur passe quand il avait posé ses pieds sur le sol. Il s'était ensuite obligé à maintenir son équilibre, pas facile après des mois de repos forcés. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire que de réapprendre à marcher comme l'avait dit Severus. Pour lui ça semblait aisé, mais ça ne l'était pas, loin de là !

Snape avait saisit sur papier les premiers pas de Lucius à son insu, on y voyait le visage souffrant de l'homme sous l'effort, et sa concentration désespérée pour y parvenir.

Ce jour-là le blond en avait voulu, pendant trois heures d'affilé il n'avait pas ménagé sa peine, il était même tombé plusieurs fois. Ses traits s'étaient tordus sous la douleur que cela avait occasionnée. Finalement au bout des trois heures il avait pu enfin aller jusqu'à la fenêtre et revenir sur son lit sans chuter ni même trembler avec l'aide de ses béquilles.

Lucius en avait souri de bonheur et de fierté. Dommage qu'Harry n'ait pu voir ça, il aurait été fier de lui !

-Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit le blond en voyant Severus arriver avec le plateau à la main.

-Il ne va pas plus mal si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, il a…

Au moment où Severus répondit ils entendirent un léger gémissement. Le professeur posa le plateau sur la table et se précipita dans l'autre chambre où un Harry Potter se débattait avec les draps.

-Harry ! Reste tranquille, murmura Snape.

-Je ne veux pas, cria le jeune sorcier en se débattant. Je ne voulais pas revenir ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

-Tu crois vraiment que je n'allais rien tenter ? Tu crois que j'allais rester les bras croisés pendant que tu te vidais de ton sang ? Tu crois sincèrement que j'allais te laisser sortir de ma vie, comme ça aussi froidement ! Es-tu un imbécile de croire ça, Harry !

-Je me sens seul, pleura le jeune sorcier anéanti. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je peux souffrir de ça ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas exister, d'être déjà mort, Sev.

-Je t'aime moi, soupira Severus en lui prenant les mains et en le ramenant vers lui. Est-ce que cela ne compte pas pour toi ?

Le jeune sorcier cessa tous mouvements et ouvrit les yeux. Snape avait l'air sincère et en colère. Ben là au moins il aurait manqué à quelqu'un, pensa-t-il en se blottissant contre l'homme et en fermant ses paupières de fatigue.

-Désolé, mon amour, chuchota Harry en s'apaisant. J'étais tellement mal et désespéré que je n'aie pensé à rien, je voulais juste oublier tout ça.

-Comme d'habitude, monsieur Potter, rétorqua Severus furieux.

-Ne t'y met pas toi aussi, Severus, pas maintenant s'il te plait.

-Je veux que tu te reposes mais d'abord dis-moi si tu as faim, veux-tu boire un chocolat ou un thé ?

-Un chocolat, Severus, merci.

-Je vais te le chercher, ronchonna Snape en se levant. N'essais pas de bouger tu es encore trop faible.

-Pas de danger j'ai la tête qui tourne atrocement, ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement. Je t'attends.

Severus redescendit à la cuisine et remonta un autre plateau avec le chocolat et des petits gâteaux meringués. Harry en raffolait se rappela le maître des potions. Il déposa le tout sur les genoux du survivant après l'avoir aidé à s'assoir et reprit place dans son fauteuil en croisant ses jambes que recouvraient ses robes noires et austères.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit, il souffla énervé dans son bol et écrasa entre ses doigts un des gâteaux si fragiles.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux, morveux ! Sourit le professeur de le voir faire sa crise comme un sale garnement. Si tu continues d'incendier ton chocolat de cette façon il va se mettre à bouillir.

-Pourquoi restes-tu dans ce fauteuil ? Comptes-tu y passer toute la nuit ?

-A vrai dire j'avais l'intention de te rejoindre mais je me demandais si c'était une si bonne idée que ça, répliqua le professeur qui attendait se que le plus jeune allait rétorquer à sa provocation. Vois-tu je pense que tu ne pourrais pas apprécier que je sois si près de toi après ce qui vient de se passer entre Lucius et toi.

-Oh ! Tu sais, il te l'a dit ?

-Il me l'a avoué, oui.

-Donc je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu restes loin de moi, mais je comprends ne t'en fais pas. J'ai ….ne put finir le survivant effondré de penser que Severus allait le laisser seul.

-Tu n'a rien compris, morveux, je ne critique pas ton geste, c'est naturel de vouloir faire l'amour avec la personne que l'on aime. Simplement je pensais que tu aurais besoin de temps. Et puis qui me dit que tu veux encore de moi après avoir goûté à Lulu ?

-Severus, marmonna Harry soulagé de voir le foutu maître des potions se foutre de lui. Viens me rejoindre et arrête de faire le guignol !

-Guignol ?

-Ouais ! Le guignol, l'idiot si tu préfères.

-Attention à ce que tu dis, je suis ton professeur !

-Tu étais ! Severus, tu ne l'es plus maintenant.

L'homme se leva souplement, il retira le plateau des genoux du jeune homme qui avait grignoté très peu et le fit léviter sur la table.

-Pourquoi fait-il si froid ? Grogna Harry en s'enfonçant dans les couvertures.

Snape ne répondit pas, il se déshabilla entièrement puis rejoignit le jeune homme au visage encore ravagé par les paroles d'un certain blond. Severus savait que Harry ne voulait pas en parler maintenant pourtant ça aurait été bien qu'il évacue les mots durs que Lucius avait prononcé dans un moment de perdition.

Snape serra contre lui le corps de Harry entre ses bras, tout ce que le jeune homme avait besoin maintenant c'était de sa tendresse de sa douceur ainsi que de sa présence. Aussi ils s'endormirent tous les deux imbriqués l'un dans l'autre et Severus fut heureux de savoir que Harry s'en sortirait cette fois encore, mais il avait conscience qu'il n'était pas passé loin de le perdre à tout jamais, et là leur vie à tous les trois aurait été définitivement finie.


	18. Et si nous recommençions

18 Et si nous recommencions.

Dans la nuit quand Harry se réveilla de nouveau il ne repoussa pas Severus quand celui-ci le retourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, au contraire. Le jeune homme qui se sentait mal dans sa peau se pelotonna contre le torse de l'homme qui les recouvrit chaudement. Le feu de la cheminée éclairait juste un peu la pièce et menaçait de s'éteindre, Severus y ajouta une bûche par magie, pas envie de délaisser son petit griffon même pour une minute.

Plus tard le maître des potions entendit un léger reniflement, puis un autre et encore un autre. Il serra le jeune sorcier un peu plus fort contre lui et Harry le remercia silencieusement. Severus était là pour lui. Harry savait qu'il ne le laissera pas tomber et quand il lui avait avoué ses sentiments il savait maintenant qu'il disait vrai. Le maître des potions ne le lâchera pas bassement comme on laisse tomber quelqu'un dont on n'en avait rien à faire.

Il n'était pas facile pour Harry de s'y retrouver, on lui avait fait croire à tellement de choses, on lui avait menti pendant si longtemps.

-Désolé, murmura Harry encore une fois après que ses larmes se soient taries.

-Tu peux être désolé autant de fois que tu le veux, mon amour, répondit Snape. Tant que tu le fais contre moi je n'y vois aucune objection. Cela-dit tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu n'es pas responsable des sentiments refoulés de Lucius.

-Quels sentiments ? Il n'en a aucun pour moi, il a menti sur toute la ligne, il n'a jamais éprouvé quoi que ce soit pour Harry Potter.

-Oui Harry, hier il t'a menti.

-Non, je parlais de l'autre jour, quand j'ai surpris votre conversa…..il a menti hier ! C'est ça que tu veux dire ?

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je viens de dire, chuchota l'homme qui respirait le parfum entêtant du Gryffondor et qui laissa une de ses mains se promener sur l'épaule nue à la peau douce et soyeuse. Demain quand tu iras mieux il faudra que tu discutes avec lui, face à face.

-Non surtout pas, je ne veux plus le voir !

-Pourtant il le faudra, réagit Snape assez vivement. Demain je repars à Poudlard et vous resterez seuls tous les deux. Tu ne vas pas abandonner tout le travail que tu as accompli jusqu'à présent ?

-Severus, je ne me sens pas le courage de l'affronter de nouveau…. Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis avec lui, il a dit des choses horribles.

-L'aimes-tu toujours ? Est-ce pour cela que tu ne veux plus le voir ? Pour ne pas lui montrer que ses paroles et ses gestes t'ont blessé plus que de raison ?

-Je…..J'ai…. oui, toujours des…laisse-moi du temps, s'il te plait !

-Du temps tu n'en as pas, il faut te reprendre en main, d'où je dis qu'une discussion entre vous est nécessaire pour ne pas dire vitale.

-Il refusera, alors à quoi bon !

-Non il ne refusera pas il veut te parler, il me l'a avoué lui-même. D'ailleurs il ne dort toujours pas je l'entends marmonner, il s'en veut terriblement, il ne pensait pas que tu irais jusque-là, avoua Severus. Et je t'avoue que je trouve cela singulier car un Malfoy ne revient jamais sur sa décision, quelle qu'elle soit, Harry. Lucius est plus buté qu'un âne en temps ordinaire.

Harry sourit contre le torse de Severus, il se sentait décidemment bien, sa prise se resserra et il faufila une de ses jambes entre celles du maître des potions.

-Attention, jeune imprudent, souffla Snape.

Snape qui se moquait gentiment ! Voilà qui avait de quoi surprendre, pouffa Harry. Mais après tout connaissait-il vraiment l'homme ? Même après des semaines voir des mois de cohabitation il ne savait toujours pas comment fonctionnait le maître des potions. Il allait devoir l'apprendre dans ce cas, savoir ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il n'aimait pas, ça c'était plutôt facile, rigola Harry.

Connaître toutes les petites habitudes de la vie d'un homme qui allait devenir important pour lui. Severus l'aimait où tout du moins avait laissé entendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, et en ça il n'avait pas menti pour le rassurer ou le soulager de sa peine, il était sincère.

Ce que ne savait pas l'homme c'est qu'il comptait aussi beaucoup pour lui. Qu'il ne le trouvait pas laid ni écœurant, Snape était un homme aux traits virils qui lui donnaient un charme particulier. Il n'était pas non plus infréquentable, ni stupide, ni méchant, Harry l'aimait avec ses défauts et ses colères, avec ses faiblesses et ses qualités, même s'il ne les montrait pas. Ses sourires quand il en faisait, ce qui était rare, étaient d'autant plus appréciés et aimés.

-Je crois que c'est plutôt la tienne qui en danger, Severus, finit par répondre Harry. Parce que les idées qui me viennent quand je sens ton corps contre le mien, ne sont pas des idées vertueuses.

L'homme se pencha et embrassa la bouche du jeune homme lentement, juste un effleurement de tendresse avant de l'approfondir langoureusement.

-Je t'aime, murmura le Gryffondor. Et je te veux, Severus.

Snape ferma les yeux, lui aussi en avait envie de ce corps désirable contre le sien, pourtant il devait refuser. Il ne voulait pas profiter de sa faiblesse, pas aujourd'hui alors qu'il venait de passer un dur moment.

-Non, mon amour, tu n'es pas en état, expliqua à voix basse le maître des potions. Et de plus je ne le ferai pas pour une autre raison que tu connais bien. Ce ne serait pas juste pour lui, pas avant que tu ne te sois expliqué. Vous devez mettre les choses à plat entre vous.

Harry ne répondit pas de suite, Severus crut qu'il n'allait jamais le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un murmure si bas qu'il dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

-Tu as raison, je ne voulais pas te blesser ou te mettre mal à l'aise avec ça.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait Harry, je ne suis pas blessé, et si toi tu ne l'avais pas été ou si Lucius ne s'était pas retrouvé dans la chambre à côté en train d'agoniser de désespoir et bien crois-moi j'aurai satisfait à ta demande avec bonheur et ravissement. Tu représentes beaucoup pour moi et je te respecte trop pour te sauter dessus et ce même si tu le désires, continua le professeur. Dors maintenant, tu dois être en forme pour affronter Lucius et recevoir Draco demain soir. Je pense qu'il aura des milliers de questions à te poser.

-Ouais c'est sûr !

Lucius écouta les murmurent des voix s'éteindre de l'autre côté de la salle d'eau. Il avait entendu la voix de Harry et s'était réjoui, le jeune sorcier était enfin réveillé, il était hors de danger, Merlin soit loué !

L'aristocrate se sentit soulagé, un poids énorme qui entravait sa respiration s'allégea. Le Serpentard s'allongea dans son lit et put enfin fermer les yeux. Demain sera une autre journée, demain il devra faire face et cela ne sera pas facile mais il devra le faire. Il avait été horrible avec Harry, jamais il n'aurait dû sortir de tels mensonges.

Le reste de la nuit passa vite, beaucoup trop vite selon le Gryffondor. Severus déjà levé et habillé s'apprêtait à partir, il apaisa le jeune homme d'un baiser et d'un regard. Snape voulait que Harry se repose encore un peu, Lucius pouvait attendre. Le jeune homme avait meilleur mine bien sûr mais comment allait-il se comporter face au blond ?

-On est dimanche pourquoi tu ne restes pas, se plaignit le survivant.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, un travail de dernière minute, je reviendrais plus tard.

-Tu promets ?

-Oui, je promets.

Le maître des potions caressa la joue un peu râpeuse du jeune sorcier et l'embrassa encore une fois tendrement, il aurait aimé rester là avec lui mais Harry devait faire face à Lucius seul à seul.

Le jeune homme se leva une heure plus tard, il ne pouvait plus retarder ce moment. Il allait juste prendre son temps dans la salle de bain pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Harry avait décidé de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il allait faire son travail comme d'habitude, masser ses jambes, lui porter son petit-déjeuner, lui faire avaler ses potions, point barre !

Harry ne voulait plus faire souffrir Severus avec ses états d'âmes et ses sentiments pour le blond. Il ne voulait plus voir le professeur hésiter vers lui en croyant que lui Harry ne l'aimait pas. C'était faux, suprêmement faux, il aimait Severus autant qu'il aimait Lucius. Il n'était pas normal, par Merlin ! Pourquoi devait-il tomber amoureux de deux hommes ?

Harry avait envie que Severus soit là, il ne savait même pas s'il allait pouvoir entrer dans l'autre chambre, il se sentait si…..malade.

Habillé, coiffé, il n'eut plus d'autre choix, il avait assez retardé comme ça cet instant difficile, et s'il ne faisait rien Severus allait lui passer un de ces savons ! Le sorcier soupira, il plia une serviette et rangea un vêtement qui traînait pour retarder encore de quelques secondes l'ultime moment.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre il frémit, Lucius était réveillé. L'homme était assis au bord de son lit et avait déjà enfilé un pantalon et une chemise. Tant mieux, pensa le Gryffondor, ça sera déjà ça de fait ! Il n'aura pas à poser ses mains plus que nécessaire sur lui. Il devra quand même les poser sur ses jambes, hurla-t-il en son for intérieur, mais pas maintenant, plus tard, d'abord le petit-déjeuner.

Sans un mot Harry avança à l'homme une potion sans le regarder puis descendit à la cuisine. Il fuyait il le savait bien mais comment faire autrement ? Il prit son temps mais dût se résigner à remonter au bout d'une longue demi-heure. Toujours sans un mot il déposa le plateau sur la table et fit léviter le tout devant Lucius, qui lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Le jeune sorcier allait fuir une fois de plus en ressortant de la chambre pour il ne savait quelle raison quand il vit les deux portes se refermer, celle de la salle de bain qui donnait sur sa propre chambre et celle qui donnait sur le couloir.

-Votre magie est revenue complètement à ce que je vois, l'accusa Harry en essayant de débloquer les portes, en vain.

-Magie noire, expliqua Lucius en reposant sa baguette sur son lit d'un geste las. Tu ne pourras la défaire.

-Ouvrez ces portes immédiatement, Malfoy ! S'énerva le jeune sorcier en lui jetant un regard ombrageux.

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté, je veux t'expliquer mes paroles et le …reste. Laisse-moi une chance après tu pourras sortir d'ici, je ne t'en empêcherais pas, je sais que tu as de multiples raison de m'en vouloir mais laisse-moi parler d'abord.

-Je ne veux rien entendre vous avez déjà tout dit hier, ça suffit, s'agaça le survivant en secouant la porte de plus belle.

-Alors tu resteras ici avec moi tout le temps qu'il faudra, Harry.

Le survivant alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil en ronchonnant, celui près de la fenêtre, le plus loin possible de Lucius Malfoy.

L'homme eut un petit sourire, il avait du caractère le petit Potter, Severus avait raison sur ce coup-là.

-Nous avons mal commencé, débuta le blond.

-Vous ! Pas moi, répliqua Harry en croisant les bras et en regardant par la fenêtre trouvant le jardin tout à fait intéressant.

-D'accord je suis responsable, tu n'as pas tort.

Harry haussa les épaules semblant dire qu'après tout il s'en moquait de ce qu'il pouvait raconter, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

-Je me sens coupable, Harry, coupable parce que je t'ai fait mal. Je ne pensais pas te faire souffrir autant au point que tu tentes de mettre fin à tes jours.

Le jeune homme fixait toujours le dehors et Lucius continua de parler.

-Je sais que mes paroles étaient blessantes et cruelles, je l'ai fait sciemment pour que tu me haïsses. Je me disais qu'ainsi tu souffrirais moins quand je serais obligé de partir.

Harry ne bougeait toujours pas mais il ne perdait pas une miette des paroles du Serpentard.

-Et puis égoïstement j'ai pensé à moi, continua Lucius Malfoy. Je me disais que s'il n'y avait rien entre nous ce serait plus facile pour moi de te quitter et de t'oublier. Que je n'aurai aucun regret puisque je ne connaîtrais pas le goût ni la douceur de ta peau. Mais j'ai succombé à ton corps magnifique, j'ai goûté à la douceur de ta peau et de tes lèvres, je t'ai fait l'amour avec mes tripes comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant, je n'en pouvais plus de te désirer autant et de penser à toi sans cesse. Tu es cher à mon cœur, mon amour, tu représentes tellement à mes yeux que j'ai été aveugle.

Harry tressaillit et son regard vacilla, d'un seul coup le dehors lui sembla moins important ni aussi captivant, il baissa la tête.

-Je vais retourner chez moi, je le dois. Pas par amour pour Narcissa je te rassure, rigola amèrement le blond. Ce temps là est révolu bien que je me demande s'il a même existé un jour. Je suis marié avec elle, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je sais que tu as dû mal à comprendre, c'est comme ça tout simplement. Et puis j'ai Draco, je ne veux pas le blesser.

-Bien sûr, c'est plus facile de me faire mal à moi, rétorqua Harry qui ouvrit enfin la bouche pour s'exprimer.

-Non ce n'est pas facile, pas quand on est amoureux, Harry.

-Donc tout ce que tu as dit à Severus était vrai ? Murmura Harry en plongeant ses beaux yeux verts un peu tristes dans le regard de Lucius.

-Oui, j'ai bien essayé de te le cacher mais ce n'est pas facile avec toi toujours à mes côtés.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, avoua le survivant. Es-tu vraiment obligé de rester avec ta femme ? Ne pouvez-vous pas vous séparer sans pour autant divorcer ? Interrogea le jeune homme qui n'y croyait pas vraiment.

-Si je faisais ça, vis-à-vis de mon fils je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace.

-Oui moi aussi je ne veux pas faire de tort à Draco, oublie ce que je viens te dire, c'était idiot.

-Harry….tu n'es pas idiot, tu es juste amoureux et désespéré, comme moi, concéda le blond.

-Ben justement, amoureux d'un homme marié c'est idiot non ?

Lucius Malfoy ne répondit pas de suite.

- Je suis le fautif.

-N'importe quoi !

-Alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon cœur s'emballe ce jour-là ? Je ne saurais le dire. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que je t'apercevais, c'est ainsi on n'y peut rien. Severus m'a dit de profiter pleinement des jours qui nous restaient. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, toi.

-Mon avis n'importe pas vraiment, n'est ce pas ?

-Détrompe-toi il a beaucoup d'importance pour moi, quoique tu décides je serai là.

Harry se leva, il était si fatigué soudain. Cependant il avait une chose à dire et elle ne devait pas être cachée.

-Severus….

-Je sais, le coupa le Serpentard.

-Tu sais ! Comment ?

-Il me l'a avoué, mais avant ça j'avais remarqué vos gestes, vos paroles, vos regards….. je continue ?

-Non, pouffa Harry.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, il est très amoureux de toi et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Nous avons un jour était ensemble, te l'a-t-il dit ? demanda Lucius avec inquiétude.

-Je sais, oui, je sais aussi que vous vous aimez encore et je comprends pourquoi maintenant.

-Nous étions si jeune, souffla le blond. Si ma vie était à refaire je ne le quitterai plus, je nous aurai donné cette chance de vivre ensemble et d'être heureux.

Harry ne répondit pas, il se demandait comment serait sa vie à lui s'il avait la fortune de les avoir tous les deux, Lucius et Severus.

-Nous avons très bon goût tous les deux, plaisanta Lucius, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est moi qui ait de la veine, avança le jeune sorcier.

-L'aimes-tu ? Demanda sérieusement l'aristocrate.

-Oui, passionnément, sourit Harry. Autant que toi, toi qui m'a fait tant souffrir.

-Je sais, pardonne-moi je ne voulais pas ça, ajouta-t-il en attirant Harry vers lui. Je vais changer pour toi, assura le blond. Il nous reste quelques jours et je veux les passer ensemble avec toi et Severus.

-Tu ne regretteras pas ?

-Non, susurra Lulu en prenant délicatement les lèvres de Harry entre les siennes. Vous êtes exactement ce qu'il me fallait, je dois prendre ma vie en main et avec vous je me sentirai plus fort.

Pendant ce temps dans la forêt interdite deux hommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre bien emmêlés se séparaient d'un énième baiser.

-Quand même je me fais du souci pour Harry, redit Sirius en regardant son compagnon. Tu n'as pas trouvé qu'il avait l'air fatigué ?

-Il est fatigué, Siri, quoi de plus normal. Cependant je crois que c'est autre chose qui mine notre jeune loup.

-Ha bon ! Et quoi à ton avis ? Soupira le cabot en posant sa main sur la poitrine de Remus qu'il commença à caresser distraitement.

-Lucius…

-Ben s'il est insupportable il n'a qu'à dire à Severus de le calmer.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, je crois que Harry est amoureux, j'en suis même sûr.

-Severus oui je sais, j'ai moi aussi senti son odeur sur Harry quand il est venu me voir.

-Et tu ne vas pas hurler ? S'enquit Remus en souriant de voir son amour être plus sage et réfléchi.

-Non, plus maintenant, si Harry est heureux je ne vois pas pourquoi j'interviendrai, c'est sa vie après tout !

-Si je te disais qu'il est aussi amoureux de Lucius et que c'est réciproque, tu en penserais quoi ?

-Malfoy ! Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Je suis allé faire un tour à Poudlard et un certain vieux manipulateur a fini par parler bien que je m'en doutais depuis fort longtemps. D'ailleurs je n'était pas le seul à mettre rendu compte de ça, Albus et Sil'Gan aussi avaient vu clair dans le jeu de Malfoy.

-Alors raconte !

-Lucius t'a sorti du voile pour Harry parce que figure toi que ton filleul ne se remettait pas de ta disparition. Albus a manigancé ça avec l'aide de Sil'Gan, bien sûr il n'était pas prévu que Lucius se fasse agresser par les sbires de Bellatrix, Albus en a beaucoup de regret d'ailleurs, il a bien cru que le Serpentard ne s'en remettrait pas.

-Donc si je comprends bien il a confié Lucius Malfoy à Harry pour le soigner avec la complicité de Sil'Gan, en se disant que notre louveteau se rendrait évidemment compte des sentiments de Lucius à son égard.

-Gagné ! Seulement le vieux fou n'a pas pensé que Severus en tomberai amoureux lui aussi.

-Ca j'en mettrai pas ma main au feu, Remus. Tu sais qu'Albus peut voir des choses que nous ne pensons seulement pas.

-Pourtant il n'a pas réfléchi au fait que Lucius était toujours marié, je ne sais pas ce qu'il croit mais le Serpentard ne quittera pas sa femme pour Harry.

-Il faut qu'on aille là-bas, Remus. Je veux me rendre compte sur place et voir si Harry n'a pas besoin de nous.

-Tu ne veux pas aller là-bas pour une autre raison ? gronda Remus, genre visite de Hagrid et d'Albus qui sont passés te voir ce matin? Néanmoins je suis d'accord, j'enverrai un hibou à Harry dès demain.

-Il n'a pas choisi la facilité, souffla le cabot en pensant en même temps à l'engueulade qu'il s'était pris pas plus tard que tout à l'heure par le garde chasse de Poudlard. Deux hommes et en plus des Serpentards et pas des moindres, ajouta-t-il.

-Dis-moi, amour, chuchota Remus, puisque Sil'Gan est repartit chez lui et que nous avons la maison pour nous seuls, tu dirais quoi si on allait prendre une douche ?

-Une douche et…parce que il y a un, et, tel que je te connais !

-Je me disais que nous pourrions consacrer la journée à se redécouvrir, tu en penses quoi ?

-Merveilleuse idée, je pense qu'on peut commencer de suite, sourit le maraudeur en sautant sur son loup.


	19. La visite de Draco

19 La visite de Draco.

Harry s'allongea dans la grande baignoire qu'il avait additionné de bain moussant odorant au parfum de lilas. C'était le tout début de l'après-midi, Lucius lui avait suggéré de se détendre et un bon bain était tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour le moment. dans quelques heures Draco sera là et il appréhendait un peu la rencontre.

Le jeune sorcier soupira un bon coup, Merlin que l'eau était bonne, qu'il se sentait bien ! De suite tout allait mieux. De l'autre côté il entendait Lucius marcher, il s'entraînait dur et ne se donnait aucun répit, quand même il se débrouillait de mieux en mieux pour quelqu'un qui avait passé des mois sans poser le pied par terre.

Bientôt il n'aura besoin que de sa canne pour se déplacer, celle au pommeau d'argent que Severus lui avait ramené du manoir Malfoy, celle que Harry avait toujours vu dans la main de l'homme, la canne à tête de serpent.

Harry ferma les yeux sous l'action de l'eau chaude, son corps se délassait et il était prêt à s'endormir quand il entendit un raclement.

-Tu es magnifique, mon amour, chuchota Lucius depuis la porte. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau que toi envahi par la mousse, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Ne devrais-tu pas dormir un peu, répondit inquiet le survivant en ouvrant les yeux et en le regardant. Tu as besoin de repos toi aussi, tu as assez marché pour la journée et souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Severus.

-Je sais ce qu'il a dit, pas d'effort au dessus de mes moyens, pas besoin de vouloir à tout prix courir avant de savoir marcher, récita l'aristocrate en souriant. Disons que marcher m'aide à oublier certaines choses.

-Si tu veux après mon bain j'irai te faire une tisane, à moins que tu ne préfères une fiole de sommeil-sans-rêve ? Tu as le temps d'en prendre une avant que ton fils n'arrive ça te permettra d'être plus serein pour sa visite, tu dois être impatient, non ?

-Oui et non, reste dans ton bain, chéri, je me sens capable de descendre et de me préparer ma tisane moi-même. Ça ira, profite et repose-toi tu l'as bien mérité.

-Fais attention aux marches, sourit Harry malgré lui d'entendre les petits noms par lesquels Lucius l'appelait maintenant. Ce n'est pas prudent tout seul, cria Harry alors que le blond avait déjà quitté la salle de bain.

Lucius Malfoy se demandait comment il avait pu résister autant de temps à Harry, comment allait-il pouvoir gérer ça une fois qu'il sera parti ? Il ne saura pas, non impossible il ne pourra pas l'oublier, jamais. Son visage, sa peau, même son odeur, tous ça étaient inscrit dans sa chair et son cœur, le morveux le tenait complètement en son pouvoir il lui était lié irrévocablement sans aucun espoir de s'en détacher un jour.

Le jeune sorcier qui ignorait les questions existentielles de Lucius à son encontre bailla fortement, puis remua ses orteils dans l'eau. Il amena à lui l'éponge et le gel douche quand il entendit un bruit énorme et Lucius jurer comme un charretier contre ses foutues béquilles qui avaient glissé sur les marches de l'escalier.

Le Gryffondor se leva de son bain comme un ressort, il endossa un peignoir en quatrième vitesse tout en se précipitant vers les escaliers assassins. Lucius assis sur la dernière marche était en train de se frotter la jambe droite en faisant une grimace de dépit.

-Comment as-tu fait ? s'inquiéta Harry en arrivant près du blessé et en se baissant pour regarder sa jambe. Tu aurai dû m'attendre, Lulu, c'est pas vrai ça ! toujours à ne rien écouter, Severus va me passer un de ces savons !

-Ce n'est rien, aide-moi à me lever et à remonter, je crois que je vais rester bien sagement assis et te laisser faire la tisane à ma place. Quand à Severus il ne saura rien si tu ne lui dis pas, et puis si jamais j'en ferai mon affaire de notre Severus.

-Ouais ! C'est le mieux de remonter en effet. Non mais regarde-moi cette bosse sur ton front ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi foutument borné, tu aurai dû m'attendre je te le répète.

Harry se pencha et aida le blond à se relever, il l'appuya contre lui quelques secondes le temps de lui laisser reprendre son souffle et alors qu'il allait commencer à monter il sentit une main se faufiler dans l'échancrure de son peignoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura le brun alors que la main polissonne continuait son chemin sur sa peau devenue brûlante.

-Tu sens si bon, répondit Lucius qui tenait Harry contre lui et qui soudain n'avait plus mal à la jambe. Je suis désespérément amoureux de toi, je suis fou, oui, complètement fou de toi. Je veux t'aimer Harry, je veux te faire l'amour, caresser ton corps délicat et me perdre en toi. Je te désire tellement, mon ange.

-Ne vas-tu pas le regretter ensuite, Lucius ?

-Non pas cette fois, je veux te faire comprendre que la première fois ne ressemblera pas à celle-ci. Cette fois je compte bien prendre mon temps et te prouver combien je t'aime.

-Lucius et si nous appelions Severus ? Je ne veux pas t'obliger mais je ne veux pas le mettre de côté, tu sais qu'il tient à nous autant que moi je tiens à vous deux.

-C'est la meilleure idée que j'ai entendu depuis des mois, susurra le blond dans l'oreille de Harry. Je vais l'appeler par la cheminée quand nous serons remontés dans la chambre.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu si enthousiaste depuis que tu es arrivé au square, rigola le survivant qui pourtant frémit de savoir qu'il pouvait avoir les deux hommes dans son lit, lui faisant connaître des désirs et des frissons jamais connus jusque là.

-C'est aussi ce que je me dis, retentit une voix qui appartenait à un certain maître des potions qui apparut devant eux. Que fait Lucius au bas de ces escaliers avec une bosse sur le front et toi à demi-nu dans ses bras ?

-Sev ! tu as pu venir plus tôt, Albus n'a plus besoin de toi ? S'exclama le petit brun content de le voir. Tu restes avec nous alors ?

-Je reste, morveux. Enfin si Lucius le veut bien car d'après ce que j'ai entendu en arrivant il avait des projets te concernant.

-Non Severus, mes projets te concernaient aussi, la preuve j'allais t'envoyer un message par la cheminée pour que tu nous rejoignes.

Les deux Serpentards se scrutèrent, Severus fut fier de voir que Lucius avait mis ses interrogations et ses préjugés de côté pour Harry et pour lui. Aucun doute que le blond allait en souffrir quand il devra partir mais là il pensait au bonheur de Harry. Lucius avait vraiment fait un grand pas en avant.

-Qu'est-ce que nous attendons pour monter, gronda faussement Snape en entourant la taille de Lucius pour aider Harry à le remonter .

Les trois hommes grimpèrent les marches et alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers le lit de Lucius parce qu'il croyait que le blond allait bêtement en rester là, celui-ci le prit par la main ainsi que Severus et ils allèrent dans l'autre chambre en tirant le jeune homme dont les yeux verts brillèrent d'envie et de convoitise.

-Chut ! Tais-toi, soupira le blond en voyant qu'Harry allait émettre une objection.

L'homme aux superbes yeux gris prit les lèvres du jeune sorcier entre les siennes et l'emmena dans un baiser plein de douceur qui reflétait tellement d'amour que Harry en fut complètement bouleversé.

-Je veux t'aimer et tant pis pour le reste, assura le Serpentard d'une voix rauque en enlevant et en jetant le peignoir du jeune homme au bout du lit.

Les mains fines de Lucius partirent en exploration, la peau douce de Harry lui électrisa le corps, il était si beau, il avait tellement envie de lui que son sexe déjà dur emprisonné dans son pantalon frottait contre le ventre dénudé du Gryffondor. Sa virilité attendra il voulait d'abord s'occuper de son jeune amant, Harry, le deuxième amour de sa vie avec Severus.

D'ailleurs qu'allait en penser le maître des potions de tout ceci ? Surtout du fait qu'il avait pris la décision de donner aux deux hommes quelques jours de sa vie avant de repartir chez lui quand le moment sera venu. Probablement rien puisque c'était aussi son souhait, rendre Harry heureux pour quelque temps, malheureusement Lucius savait pertinemment que cela ne sera jamais suffisant ni pour Harry, ni pour Severus et ni pour lui.

Le professeur Snape regarda le corps nu qui était dans les bras de Lucius. Un corps avide d'amour et de caresses, un corps sublime à la peau velouté, un corps fin et qui paraissait si fragile. Severus se décida à les rejoindre après avoir jeté sa cape sur un fauteuil ainsi que sa robe de sorcier. Il tira Harry vers lui et dévora sa bouche plongeant sa langue pour caresser la sienne, il le fouilla sans pudeur comme un affamé, il avait un tel appétit de lui !

Merlin qu'il était soumis ! Nu entre ses bras contre lui et Lucius qui se soutenait contre eux. Son visage levé, ses mains autour de sa taille, ses jambes fines contre les siennes plus musclées. Le Serpentard aux yeux d'onyx grogna de satisfaction et son érection se fit bien présente contre celle du morveux qui poussa un léger cri quand le blond, derrière lui, mordilla son cou et le lobe de son oreille laissant de légères traces rouges.

Lucius posa sa main sur la nuque de Severus, voilà tellement longtemps qu'il l'avait aimé pourtant il n'avait rien oublié de l'homme. Ni le goût de sa bouche ni ses mains qui se promenaient sur son corps quand ils étaient jeunes, si jeunes.

Snape vit le regard de Lucius et il comprit, il se laissa faire quand le Serpentard aux yeux gris le rapprocha de lui et qu'il plongea ses lèvres sur les siennes, ça lui avait tant manqué ! Le baiser se fit sauvage comme si les deux hommes prenaient leur revanche sur le temps pour bien lui faire comprendre que finalement rien ne les avait séparé.

Les deux Serpentards se rendirent compte que leur amour était toujours présent, que rien ne l'avait modifié. Harry sourit puis son regard devint retord quand il vit Severus passer sa main dans le pantalon de Lulu. Il ne perdait pas de temps ce fieffé coquin de maître des potions. D'un geste le soi-disant gamin déshabilla ses amants qui ne protestèrent pas, bien au contraire.

L'aristocrate poussa un gémissement quand Snape caressa sa virilité plus franchement et lâcha ses lèvres pour prendre celles de Harry qui demandait de l'attention, Salazar c'était si bon !

Le Gryffondor se retrouva bientôt pris entre les deux hommes qui ne pensèrent qu'à son plaisir, plaisir qui montait de plus en plus. Harry avait chaud et il avait mal de tant attendre, son corps était en fusion et Lucius qui mordait sa peau et ses tétons et Severus qui avait entrepris de le rendre fou en avalant son sexe et qui le malmenait entre ses lèvres et qui faisait subir à son gland des choses pas possibles.

Lucius s'assit sur le lit fatigué d'être resté si longtemps debout, les deux autres hommes ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre et les caresses reprirent encore plus sensuelles et impudiques qu'avant. Le survivant se trémoussait méchamment sur les draps, Severus et Lucius allaient le rendre inapte pendant des jours s'ils continuaient à le torturer ainsi. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir d'autant d'émotions sous leurs caresses, il voyait des étoiles là et le plaisir qui gonflait dans ses reins était insupportable mais si bon.

Lucius qui l'embrassait de nouveau, sa main qui se posait sur ma virilité on ne peut plus dure, la semence, prémices d'un désir incontrôlable, qui suintait entre ses doigts et l'odeur des corps qui exhalait dans la pièce.

Putain ! Severus venait d'enfoncer un doigt en lui sans prévenir, mais le plus foutu Serpentard des deux venait lui aussi d'insérer un doigt en lui. Les deux hommes le préparaient, et c'était foutrement excitant de les sentir en lui le fouiller et le caresser en même temps. Son cœur allait exploser de désir et de frustration, il grogna et Severus ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de passer sa langue sur ses bourses pour le rendre encore plus désespéré et brûlant.

Ces deux idiots ricanèrent quand ils entendirent les mots peu délicats que Harry cria à leur encontre sous la vicieuse caresse. Severus retira sa main d'entre les fesses du jeune sorcier, Lucius fit de même puis il souleva le corps fluet et le déposa sur Severus ainsi il avait une vue imprenable sur le magnifique fessier du survivant. Un fessier qu'il allait se faire un devoir d'honorer et pas plus tard que maintenant.

Lucius déposa un baiser sur le dos que Severus caressait avidement. L'homme aux yeux gris acier prit appui sur les hanches de Harry puis il s'enfonça dans la moiteur de son jeune amant qui étouffa un cri entre les lèvres de Severus. Le Serpentard brun sentit son sexe gonflé au maximum trembler en avalant ce son de douleur et de plaisir mêlé si érotique à ses oreilles. Un véritable cri de débauche qui l'obligea à donner un coup de rein contre le ventre d'Harry, ce qui ne soulagea en rien son désir incandescent qui pulsait au-delà du tolérable.

Lucius Malfoy soupira de bien-être, la chaleur qui entourait son sexe était un enchantement, pas d'autres mots, rien à dire, le paradis simplement. Les coups de l'homme commencèrent, de longs va-et-vient qui obligèrent Harry à se mouvoir sur Severus et qui lui donna des sueurs pas possible. Le jeune homme souleva sa tête et laissa son corps glisser sur celui du maître des potions qui le tenait par les fesses.

Seuls résidaient dans la chambre les gémissements, les ahanements explicites et les cris d'un Harry qui se raidit avant de se répandre sur Severus qui partit en même temps que lui. Lucius de sentir Harry se contracter vint juste après les deux hommes qui reprenaient leur souffle avec difficulté.

Insatiables les hommes recommencèrent de faire l'amour avant de se rendre compte qu'ils attendaient une visite, et que Draco n'allait certainement pas apprécier de les voir emmêlés dans un lit tous les trois. Harry fut tiré par Lucius après que Severus se soit retiré de lui pour se rendre à la salle de bain, le maître des potions les suivit en ricanant, une bonne douche, oui voilà tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Nus l'un contre l'autre sous l'eau, est-ce que par hasard Lucius aurait envie de recommencer ? A voir ses mains se promener sur Harry et sur lui, oui sans aucun doute, le blond était accro au Gryffondor et au Serpentard aux longs cheveux noirs qui ne perdit pas de temps pour le ramener contre lui et le voir se baisser devant son sexe qui reprenait de la vigueur. Severus Snape sourit en coin, Un Malfoy et un Potter pour lui, finalement il avait eu raison ce vieux fou de Dumbledore de les avoir réunis dans cette maison.

Draco déposa sa malle dans le hall, malle que les elfes de maison s'empressèrent de monter dans sa chambre. Le manoir était silencieux, personne n'était là pour l'accueillir et surtout pas son père. Lucius lui manquait terriblement et là Draco était bien déterminé à se mettre à sa recherche.

Le sorcier était bien quelque part, par Salazar ! Personne n'avait été capable de lui dire où il était passé, son corps restait toujours introuvable. Draco ressentit le vide de la grande demeure comme un reproche silencieux, il n'aurait jamais dû suivre sa mère surtout que maintenant il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de son mari qu'elle l'avait vite oublié dans les bras d'autres hommes.

Là pour le moment il l'avait laissé en France, il avait tellement été dégoûté de la voir si volage et si corrompue qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à fuir cette femme qui respirait tout ce qu'il haïssait. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, dans cette grande maison vide, il fallait qu'il sorte avant de perdre la tête pour de bon. Il allait se rendre chez Harry et s'il le voulait bien ils allaient se mettre à la recherche de son père, lui seul avec Severus accepteront de l'aider.

Le fils de Lucius se mit en route et il transplana pour le square Grimaurd dans la demi-heure qui suivit son arrivée. Pas le temps d'attendre la fin de l'après-midi comme le lui avait demandé Severus, et puis au fait pourquoi son parrain semblait si proche de Harry ? Par quel miracle les deux hommes se parlaient-il maintenant ?

Devant la porte du Gryffondor Draco s'étonna, Harry qui mettait un sort complexe pour empêcher qui que ce soit de rentrer chez lui ! Voilà qui était singulier !

Le jeune blond n'eut pas à attendre longtemps devant l'entrée qu'il vit surgir le professeur Snape.

-Toujours impatient, Draco, grogna l'homme qui était content de revoir son filleul et qui avait encore les cheveux humides de sa douche. N'as-tu pas lu le parchemin que je t'ai envoyé ?

-Si, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps, le manoir paraît si vide sans père, parrain.

-D'accord, entre dans ce cas, répondit l'homme en faisant comme s'il était chez lui sous les yeux incrédule d'un Draco qui fut pris dans les bras d'un Snape pour une étreinte émouvante. Je suis heureux de te revoir, sale gosse, sourit Severus.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? Qu'as-tu fait à Harry pour qu'il te tolère, rigola le blond alors que l'homme le lâchait. Un sortilège de ton crû !

-Non morveux, tu le verras par toi-même.

-Le Serpentard blond entra et suivit Severus et alors qu'il pensait qu'il se dirigerai vers la cuisine l'homme le fit monter à l'étage.

-Pourquoi là-haut ? interrogea-t-il intrigué, Harry est malade ?

-Non Harry va bien, une autre personne se trouve avec lui et je te préviens tu vas recevoir un choc quand tu vas la voir, alors accroche-toi à ton pantalon, Draco.

Quand Snape entra dans la chambre il surpris les deux hommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout allait bien, Harry réconfortait Lulu quand à la visite de son fils. Severus laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres car les deux hommes ne les avaient pas entendu arrivés. Draco quand à lui resta sur la palier, interdit, depuis quand son père et Harry étaient-ils aussi intime ? Finalement pas besoin qu'il demande à Harry de l'aider à rechercher son père puisqu'apparemment il l'avait retrouvé avant lui.

-Regardez qui est là ! grogna Snape se faisant détacher les deux amants et qui fit sursauter Harry quand il aperçut Draco qui regardait son père fixement.

Les deux Malfoy s'épiaient de leur regard gris. N'osant croire ce qu'il voyait Draco se rapprocha du plus âgé qui se tenait sur ses béquilles avec quelques difficulté et lui toucha l'épaule.

-Tu l'as retrouvé ? murmura-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry. Comment as-tu fait, et où ?

-Ce n'est pas exactement moi, répondit le Gryffondor. Mais Lucius est ici depuis plusieurs semaines et…

-Et tu n'as jamais trouvé le moyen de me le dire, Harry ? Reprocha Draco sans quitter son père du regard. Tu savais pourtant à quel point il me manquait.

-Harry n'y est pour rien, Draco, ne t'en prends pas à lui, rouspéta Severus. Ton père lui a été confié mourant, nous ne savions pas s'il allait survivre. Aujourd'hui est la première journée où Lucius peut rester debout, et tu vois qu'il a encore des difficultés à le faire. Je te conseille d'attendre et d'écouter avant de juger.

Le survivant sourit comme un bienheureux, Severus venait de prendre sa défense et malgré le reproche de Draco il savait que le jeune Serpentard ne lui en voudrai pas. Seul Lucius appréhendait ce moment des retrouvailles, qu'allait penser son fils de tout ceci ?


	20. Les péripéties de Sirius

20 Les péripéties de Sirius.

Draco prit son père dans ses bras, il ne cacha pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues devenues pâles sous le coup de l'émotion de le voir là debout devant lui et vivant qui plus est. Les questions il s'en foutait après tout, aucune importance du moment que son père lui était rendu. Il était heureux, jamais il ne l'avait été autant, pensa-t-il en étreignant Lucius qui lâcha une de ses béquilles pour tenir son fils contre lui avec saisissement.

Emu le Serpentard plus âgé l'était lui aussi, et surtout surpris de voir qu'il avait manqué à Draco à ce point et que son fils laissait ses sentiments s'extérioriser, chose que lui n'avait jamais osé, enfin jusqu'à maintenant.

-Je suis revenu grâce à Sil'Gan à Harry et Severus, lui apprit-il. Je n'oublie pas non plus Dumbledore sans qui rien n'aurait été possible. Ce vieux sorcier sait tellement de choses, je me demande même s'il ne lit pas dans l'avenir ?

-M'étonnerait pas, bougonna Severus.

-C'est quand même lui qui t'a envoyé là-bas, rouspéta Harry.

-Tu ne vas pas le regretter, mon ange, soupira Lucius. Sirius est de nouveau parmi nous tu dois être heureux, non !

Le maître des potions renifla alors que Draco regardait Harry après avoir lâché son père.

-Mon ange ! Mon père t'a appelé mon ange, répéta-t-il incrédule.

-Heu ! fut tout ce que put dire le survivant.

-Très explicite, amour, surenchérit Severus pour faire voir au jeune Serpentard que Harry et Lucius devaient compter avec lui.

-D'accord, je ne veux pas savoir, rigola Draco. Après tout vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie, à part la perdre bien entendu ! Je ne veux plus revivre ça.

-Ta mère, Draco, est-elle rentrée au manoir ?

-Non, je pense qu'elle sera là dans un jour ou deux, et pas seul si vous voulez mon avis, père.

-Elle pense toujours que je suis mort ? Sourit l'homme aux yeux gris qui devinrent acier.

-Plus que jamais, oui.

-Avertis-moi aussitôt qu'elle arrive, et ne lui dis rien sur moi je veux lui faire une surprise.

-Je crois qu'elle aura du mal à s'en remettre, ricana le fils de Lucius qui fut aussitôt approuvé par Snape.

Harry, lui, pria pour qu'elle n'arrive pas trop tôt, car alors cela voudra dire que Lucius partira et ça il n'en avait pas envie. Snape s'approcha de lui et entoura sa taille de son bras, il voyait bien les questions que le morveux se posait. Des questions qui le torturaient impitoyablement, il fallait qu'il se fasse du souci pour tout alors que fatalement Lucius allait trouver une solution et puis là avec Draco maintenant il n'avait plus aucun doute, son filleul allait les aider.

Le jeune Serpentard n'avait émis aucune objection ou cris de colère en voyant que Lucius s'était rapproché de Harry et de Severus. Le fils de Lucius avait même l'air content de l'initiative de son père, comme quoi Draco était quelqu'un de franchement ouvert et puis il faut dire aussi qu'il aimait Lulu qui l'avait élevé et qui l'avait souvent protégé contre la méchanceté de Narcissa.

Lucius, lui, n'avait plus le problème de se demander ce qu'il allait entreprendre maintenant pour rester avec ses deux hommes. Bien sûr il savait que Harry se sentait mal pourtant l'aristocrate avait pris une décision aujourd'hui, et plus exactement quelques heures auparavant, alors qu'il tenait Harry blotti contre lui après lui avoir fait l'amour. Seulement pour tout mettre en place il allait devoir repartir chez lui, pas question qu'il laisse la garce ramener quelqu'un au manoir Malfoy. De plus il était inenvisageable qu'il laisse Harry et Severus vivre sans lui, il espérait que tout se passerait sans heurts et sans complications mais il en doutait fortement.

-Alors raconte ? Demanda Draco quand les deux jeunes hommes descendirent pour se rendre à la cuisine.

-Draco, je ne crois pas que cela t'intéresse vraiment !

-Il s'agit de mon père, je veux savoir.

-Je me fais l'effet d'un briseur de ménage, là ! Tu es son fils et….tu pourrais avoir des reproches à me faire.

-Je ne te juge pas, tu as tous les droits et mon père aussi du moment que ma mère me le respecte plus. Ni lui, ni moi d'ailleurs, et puis elle ne l'a jamais aimé tu sais !

-Et moi au contraire je l'aime, Draco, et savoir qu'il va repartir près d'elle me rend fou.

-Il y sera obligé. Il doit tout reprendre en main avant qu'elle ne le dépouille complètement, ce qu'elle a déjà commencé à faire d'ailleurs.

-Je sais, mais je ne suis pas préparer à ça.

-Tu ne vas plus faire de bêtises, hein ?

-Non, j'ai arrêté voilà des semaines, quand ces deux idiots sont entrés dans ma vie sans crier gare, sourit avec douceur le survivant.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ta dernière stupidité ne date pas de plusieurs semaines, et que tu es en train de me sortir un énorme mensonge ? On lit si facilement sur ton visage ! alors tu veux m'en parler ?

-Non, on oublie ça, souffla le Gryffondor en sortant les tasses du placard pour cacher sa gêne.

Les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent pas le temps de finir leur conversation qu'ils virent atterrirent dans la cuisine, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

-Tu vois que nous sommes entrés ! Ricana Sirius qui ne les avait pas encore aperçu. Je suis le plus fort ! Clama-t-il content de lui en faisant un sourire triomphant au loup.

-Je te signale que c'est ta maison, alors bien sûr que tu peux entrer puisqu'elle te reconnaît, répliqua Remus qui fit une grimace à l'animagus.

-Bonjour Siri, lut Remus, alors vous vous êtes décidés à sortir de votre forêt, je vous manquais tant que ça ?

-Bonjour Harry, Draco, répondit le loup-garou en se retournant, surpris de ne pas avoir vu, ou ne serai-ce que sentit, les deux jeunes hommes qui les regardaient bizarrement.

-Bonjour vous deux ! On est venu te rendre une petite visite, mon Ryry, j'avoue que tu me manquais un peu, gagata Sirius Black en serrant son filleul contre lui avec exubérance.

-A moi aussi, gamin, répliqua Lupin. Sirius ne m'oublie pas veux-tu quand tu parles à Harry !

-Oui, à Moony aussi, aboya Sirius de son rire si particulier. Nous n'avions plus de nouvelles alors on s'est dit que nous allions venir ici directement pour en prendre.

-Sirius, dis à Harry toute la vérité et essaye de ne rien lui cacher, soupira le maraudeur aux yeux ambrés. Parce que là tu vois j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne te crois pas tout à fait.

-Quoi ! Je dois lui dire que Dumbledore nous a éjecté hors de la forêt interdire pour, d'après moi, de très mauvaises raisons ?

-Hum hum ! Dis-lui pourquoi, chéri. Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin.

-Je suis obligé ? Demanda l'animagus un peu gêné.

-Oui, sinon il ne comprendra pas pourquoi on doit revenir ici et empiéter sur sa vie privé.

-Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Pouffa le Gryffondor tout en faisant chauffer de l'eau sur le vieux poêle pour préparer le thé.

-Bah ! Presque rien. De suite Hagrid et le vieux bidule ont crié au scandale. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit aux centaures qu'il fallait qu'ils soient plus élégants et que je leur ai donné quelques cours de drague qu'il faut de suite me rendre responsable des débordements ! C'est pas moi qui leur ai dit de courir après les licornes quand même !

-Siri, tes centaures étaient excités au possible, se retint de rire Remus Lupin. Ne dis pas que tu n'es pas responsable de ça !

-Hey ! C'est pas grave, ils se sont bien amusés c'est tout. D'ailleurs Firenze a dit que je devrai revenir, on n'avait pas fini la leçon numéro trois avec les satyr…..

-Je ne veux même pas savoir quelle était cette leçon, rigola Harry en sortant le thé de sa boîte.

-Dis-lui la suite, ricana Remus en prenant place sur une chaise pendant que le cabot le suppliait du regard. Dis-lui !

-Bon tu es rabat-joie, Rem ! J'ai aussi jeté un sort aux araignées, avoua le maraudeur. Voilà t'es content ?

-Quel genre de sort ? S'enquit Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sérieux et qui voyait Draco sur le point d'exploser de rire lui aussi.

-Bon écoute c'est vrai quoi, impossible de distinguer une fille araignée d'un garçon araignée, tu es d'accord avec moi ? Alors j'ai eu l'idée de mettre une petite jupe rose aux filles. C'était mignon tu peux me croire, mais bon certaines personnes n'ont pas apprécié mon initiative. On peut même plus plaisanter maintenant.

-Et ?

-Remus !

-Dis-lui pourquoi nous avons été réellement expulsés de la forêt tous les deux.

-J'ai aussi donné des cours d'éducations sexuelles aux lutins et aux petits elfes, admit Sirius Black en boudant alors que là Draco et Harry éclataient de rire sans plus se retenir devant l'air penaud de Sirius et l'air gêné de Remus. Ben il faut dire aussi que comme je m'ennuyais un peu, je me suis dit que je pourrais me rendre utile.

Jamais, non jamais Sirius ne changera. Et ça faisait tellement de bien de voir ça et d'entendre ses aveux inoubliables que le jeune homme en aurait presque pleuré de bonheur de retrouver ces êtres chers à son cœur. Remus et Sirius, sa famille.

-Vous êtes les bienvenus vous le savez, vous êtes ici chez vous après tout, se reprit le survivant en se précipitant entre les bras de son parrain puis de Remus ensuite. Je vous aime énormément tous les deux vous savez ?

-Merci Harry, on ne savait pas du tout où aller, et nous aussi on t'aime n'en doute jamais, avoua le loup-garou bouleversé d'entendre de tels mots.

-Je vais préparer votre chambre et je vais avertir Lucius et Severus que vous êtes là.

-Pas la peine nous arrivons, l'avertit le maître des potions qui entra le premier suivit de Lucius qu'il aida à s'assoir en lui tenant ses béquilles

Un blanc se fit dans la cuisine et Remus lança un regard d'avertissement envers son compagnon. Ils en avaient parlé avant de venir, Sirius devait bien se tenir. Cela voulait dire pas d'insultes, bien que là il savait pertinemment qu'il ne ferait rien contre les deux Serpentards maintenant qu'il savait comment ils étaient en réalité et quand plus Harry ne serait pas content.

L'animagus se mit devant l'aristocrate et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux gris qui le fixèrent, attendant sans doute des récriminations.

-Je te dois des remerciement, commença Sirius. Harry et Sil'Gan m'ont raconté ce que tu as fait pour moi et je t'en suis suprêmement reconnaissant. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point d'ailleurs. J'ai retrouvé Harry et Remus et sans toi rien de tout ça n'aurait été possible. je te dois une deuxième vie et je la dois aussi à Severus sans qui les soins sans ses potions n'auraient pas été possibles.

-N'en parlons plus, soupira Lucius. Harry et Lupin sont heureux et c'est là le principal.

-Sil'Gan m'a aussi expliqué tes raisons, je te rassure de suite je n'y vois aucune objection. Mon filleul est entre de bonnes mains, quatre mains d'ailleurs s'y j'en crois ce que Remus m'a dit ! Ricana Sirius en se tournant vers Severus.

-Toujours à fourrer ton nez là où il ne faut pas, le cabot.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Severus, pouffa l'animagus. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les cinq dans cette maison, sourit-il sournoisement en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Au faite, demanda Lucius. Où se trouve Sil'Gan ? J'aimerai bien lui parler moi.

-Ah oui ! J'ai oublié, il doit passer avec Albus, d'ailleurs ils ne devraient pas tarder, les avertit Remus.

-Nous sommes là, messieurs ! Surgit une voix qui venait de la cheminée. Ils sont tous là Albus, je crois bien qu'ils nous attendaient et je vous préviens pas question que je prenne pour vous, j'en ai assez fait comme ça ! S'insurgea l'elfe en croisant le regard gris acier de Lucius Malfoy.

-Ca je suis bien d'accord Sil'Gan.

-Lucius ! Mon ami comment vas-tu ? s'inquiéta l'elfe en se précipitant vers lui sous le regard incrédule de Harry et de Severus.

-Bien je te remercie, espèce de traître. J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne explication à me donner, Sil'Gan.

-Quoi tu le connais ? s'enquit Severus qui se frotta l'arête du nez pour s'obliger à se calmer.

-Votre ami n'y est pour rien quand au fait que vous vous soyez retrouvés entre les mains de Severus et de Harry, Lucius. Je suis le seul fautif, déclara Albus Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution pour vous sortir de votre coma et je savais que notre jeune Harry y arriverait, lui.

-Si je n'étais pas aussi heureux d'être là, dit-il en jetant un œil vers Harry qui le rejoignit et qui posa une main sur son épaule. Je crois que je t'en aurai voulu, Sil'Gan.

-Donc tu es heureux d'être avec moi et Severus ? souffla le survivant contre son oreille.

-En doutais-tu ?

-Alors si on fêtait ça ! Annonça le vieil homme dont les yeux crépitaient de joie.

-Oh vous Albus, on se demande si on ne va pas vous jeter dehors.

-C'est vrai ça, surenchérit Sirius qui pour une fois était d'accord avec le maître des potions. Vous l'avez bien fait pour Remus et moi !

-J'y étais obligé, Sirius. Il régnait une véritable anarchie dans la forêt interdite. Hagrid s'arrachait les cheveux, vu les débordements heu…..sexuels il a dû calmer tout le monde. Et crois-moi ça n'a pas été une mince affaire.

Pendant que les hommes discutaient Harry fut surpris quand il sentit Lucius attraper ses doigts et les entrecroiser avec les siens et l'assoir sur ses genoux. Là, pensa le jeune sorcier, les autres allaient se rendre compte de se qui se passait entre eux, plus aucun doute ne serait permis. Il n'était pas gêné de ça, non, mais son parrain et Remus peut-être que eux seraient moins enclins à apprécier leur relation, quoique non puisque Sirius avait dit qu'il comprenait.

Bon, vu le regard tout à fait maraudeur de Remus peut-être que lui non plus après tout, surtout que Sirius avait le même et que lui regardait Severus en ricanant bêtement. Comment ces deux curieux avaient fait pour savoir ça ? Mais d'abord un mot au vieux à lunette.

-Albus, la prochaine fois soyez moins cachotier. Je devrais vous battre froid mais comme Sirius est vivant et Lucius aussi, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. Mais je vous préviens, la prochaine fois que vous me faites un coup comme celui-ci cela ne se passera pas comme ça.

-Harry, mon cher enfant. Tu m'as obligé à prendre des mesures radicales pour te sortir de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouvais. Quelqu'un devait faire quelque chose et ce quelqu'un a été moi. Monsieur Zabini s'inquiétait fortement, et je me nomme même pas Miss Parkinson qui m'a hurler dessus ni ses amis qui faisaient corps avec elle quand ils investissaient mon bureau.

La conversation dura un certain moment entre les maraudeurs et les Serpentards, même après qu'Albus soit reparti avec Sil'Gan. Peu après Harry alla, comme promis, préparer la chambre de Remus et de Sirius les laissant entre eux en bas dans la cuisine après que Lucius ait déposé un baiser sur sa bouche.

-Pourquoi Albus a dit que Harry était dans une mauvaise situation ? S'enquit Sirius une fois qu'il fut sûr que Harry ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait qu'on parle de ça, grogna Severus Snape.

-Ils ont peut-être le droit de savoir, Severus.

-Lucius, Harry n'aime pas qu'on parle de ça. Et puis il n'a pas recommencé, alors !

-Harry a plusieurs fois tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, leur apprit Draco sous le regard noir de Severus. De plus il passait ses journées à boire, ça je le sais par Blaise et Pansy.

-Mais….mais pourquoi ?

-Pas difficile de comprendre que malgré ses amis il se sentait seul. Pas difficile de voir qu'il voulait quitter le monde et ne plus souffrir. Harry est très fragile, même encore maintenant, expliqua Snape. Ses tourments ne sont pas finis et je vous suggère de faire attention à lui, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir quand Lucius devra retourner chez lui.

-Tu vas l'abandonner ? S'offusqua Remus en toisant Lucius. Alors il n'est rien pour toi ?

-Je ne vais pas l'abandonner comme tu dis, je dois régler des problèmes chez moi ensuite je reviendrai le chercher, Lupin. En fait j'ai l'intention de vivre avec Harry et Severus, s'ils sont d'accords, seulement je veux être sûr que ma femme ne soit plus une gêne pour nous et surtout qu'elle ne soit pas un danger pour Harry.

-Et franchement tu crois que ma cousine va laisser sa place de son plein gré ? Argumenta l'animagus aux yeux bleus. Parce que j'ai des doutes figure-toi. Narcissa ne se laissera pas faire, tu sais comme elle aime l'argent et le confort, ce que tu lui a donné jusqu'à présent je te signale. Si tu lui retires tout ça cela va revenir à t'en faire une ennemie redoutable et virulente. Méfis-toi, Lucius.

-Je sais de quoi elle est capable c'est pourquoi je veux que Harry ne soit pas sous son regard. Elle pourrait s'en prendre à lui et la connaissant elle fera tout son possible pour le détruire un peu plus.

-Mon père a raison, elle fera tout pour l'éliminer de son chemin si elle se sent acculée, elle le fera même pour moi si cela peut faciliter sa vie.

-Nous allons nous en occuper, on ne le laissera pas seul et puis Severus sera là avec lui, non ?

-Oui, Black, il faudra compter avec moi.

Harry là-haut avait fini de préparer la chambre, pourtant il n'avait pas le cœur à descendre rejoindre les hommes en bas c'est pourquoi il se rendit dans la sienne. Lucius allait partir, c'était imminent il le sentait. Narcissa Malfoy allait réclamer sa présence auprès d'elle et il ira la rejoindre. Merlin c'était pas possible, et s'il retombait sous le charme de sa femme !

Harry se posta devant la fenêtre et y appuya son front en gardant ses deux mains dans ses poches.

Peut-être que Lucius allait se dire qu'il avait été une erreur, qu'il n'avait été juste qu'un agréable intermède pendant son repos forcé. Comment savoir ? Comment être sûr qu'il allait revenir vers lui ? Et sinon comment allait-il pouvoir vivre sans lui s'il ne revenait pas ? Et Severus allait-il lui aussi le laisser seul, se dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de lui ? Et si tout ça n'avait été qu'une vaste farce et qu'il soit tombé dans le panneau ?

Non, il ne pourra pas survivre à ça, si les deux l'ignoraient s'ils le laissaient de côté il en finira une bonne fois pour toute. Il se le promettait, il se le jurait sur la tombe de ses parents qui l'avaient abandonné eux aussi.


	21. Explications orageuses

21 Explications orageuses.

Lucius Malfoy se leva de sa chaise et fit signe à Severus qu'il remontait, il prit appui sur ses béquilles et quitta la cuisine un peu soucieux. Harry ne redescendait pas et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. D'ailleurs Severus le suivait lui aussi, signe qu'il n'était pas tranquille non plus à voir ses sourcils se froncer.

-Je redoute le moment où je partirais, chuchota Lucius en montant les marches lentement. Harry risque de replonger, tu ne le laisseras pas seul n'est-ce pas ?

-Je serais là, bougonna Severus Snape. Mais tu dois lui parler sans tarder ne le laisse pas dans l'ignorance, dis-lui que tu as pris ta décision et que tu veux quitter ta femme.

-Et si jamais j'échoue ? Tu imagines sa réaction !

-Dis-lui tes intentions au moins, tu le lui dois, Lucius.

-Je vais le faire maintenant avant qu'il ne s'imagine, Merlin sait quoi !

Les deux sorciers entrèrent dans leur chambre et virent le jeune survivant regardant le paysage du dehors avec un air de profond désarroi sur le visage. Harry ne se retourna pas quand il les entendit s'approcher de lui, il frémit juste quand Lucius l'attira vers lui et caressa ses cheveux tendrement. Severus alla s'assoir tranquillement sur le canapé, les cartes étaient entre les mains du blond, à lui de jouer, quand à lui il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

-Mon amour, murmura l'aristocrate à l'oreille du brun. Je sais à quoi tu penses.

-Ah oui !

-Tu es tellement transparent, ta détresse est si évidente que cela serait difficile de passer à côté, souligna le Serpentard en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps du plus jeune.

-C'est un reproche ? parce que si c'est le cas la prochaine fois je cacherais mieux mes sentiments, Lucius.

-Non en aucun cas il ne s'agit d'un reproche, répondit doucement l'homme blond. Harry...je veux te parler de mon départ, car c'est bien ça qui te tourmente je me trompe ?...Si je te disais que j'ai bien réfléchi et que je vais demander une désunion sorcière, est-ce que cela te rassurerai ?

Harry cessa de respirer quelques secondes tellement il était choqué. Une désunion sorcière était rare, cela impliquait un total abandon de ses biens pour celui qui la demandait. Lucius ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose, même pour lui prouver son amour.

-Non, cria Harry quand il fut revenu de sa surprise en se retournant vers le blond. Je ne veux pas, ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Je te veux pour Severus et moi mais pas à ce prix, Lucius.

-Si je veux ma liberté ce sera à ce seul prix, Harry. Ma femme ne capitulera jamais dans le cas contraire, elle fera de notre vie un enfer juste pour nous faire du mal, tu ne la connais pas elle est capable de tout.

-N'abandonne pas tout, Lucius. Tu ne peux pas faire ça et puis que dirait Draco ? Il compte sur toi, ce ne serai pas juste pour lui de perdre tout ce que tu as construit.

-Harry n'a pas tort, explique à Narcissa et vois ce qu'elle en dit, peut-être seras-tu surpris de sa réponse, ricana Snape qui n'y croyait pas vraiment lui-même.

L'aristocrate souffla de lassitude, l'affaire n'allait pas être facile. La garce allait marchander s'il demandait quelque chose pour son fils, jusqu'aux moindres mouchoirs sans parler de l'argenterie et du manoir et des appartements qu'ils avaient à Londres, des hôtels, des entreprises, un vrai casse-tête qui lui donnait déjà la migraine.

Harry sentit l'accablement de l'homme et il savait qu'il était en partie responsable de ses ennuis.

-Si on oubliait tout ça ? susurra le Serpentard de Snape en se levant et en rejoignant les deux autres hommes. S'il nous reste peu de jours pourquoi ne pas en profiter et faire quelque chose de plus agréable ?

Harry et Lucius se tournèrent vers lui et un sourire pointa sur leurs lèvres.

-Je crois, Lucius, que nous devrions faire oublier à notre jeune compagnon ton prochain départ. Qu'il ne lui reste dans la tête qu'un moment mémorable et sur sa divine bouche un sourire idiot pour les jours à venir.

-Hey ! Rigola le jeune sorcier en tapant Severus sur le bras. Je n'ai jamais eu de sourire idiot plaqué sur mes lèvres.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'offusquer plus longtemps, qu'il sentit Lucius passer sa langue sur son cou et prendre sa bouche pour un baiser torride.

Oh Merlin ! à qui était la main qui taquinait le renflement de son pantalon ? A Severus, cet homme aux doigts agiles en tout ? Hum, oui, soupira le morveux quand le Serpentard abaissa les vêtements et lapa le sexe déjà dur le faisant rouler sous sa langue. Lucius ricana quand il entendit les soupirs de plaisir du Gryffondor qui se tordait entre ses bras.

Snape défit entièrement le pantalon encombrant de Harry et tant pis pour les deux nigauds qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine, ils n'avaient qu'à faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, Draco de même. Ses mains caressèrent les fesses du Gryffondor tandis qu'il avalait la virilité du plus jeune lentement pour mieux voir ses hanches se démener pour qu'il aille plus vite. Lucius profita que les deux étaient occupés pour s'insinuer entre les mêmes fesses après avoir sorti son membre prisonnier de son pantalon. Harry cria et faillit venir quand le blond le pénétra, le plaisir était si intense, si prenant qu'il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

L'homme derrière lui commença ses va-et-vient en le tenant par la croupe et Snape continua sa fellation avec plus de frénésie. Les coups devinrent durs et longs et délicieusement soutenus. Les yeux fermés le jeune sorcier savourait, se délectait des sensations de la bouche de Severus autour de lui et du sexe de Lucius qui allait le rendre fou.

Le jeune homme se cambra entre ses amants et éjacula violemment tandis que Lucius faisait de même mais à l'intérieur de lui, ses mains agrippées fortement sur sa peau. Bordel ! Il n'avait plus de force, ses jambes ressemblaient à du coton et Severus qui lui dévorait maintenant la bouche et se pressait contre lui, lui faisant sentir sa virilité raide et suintante lui faisant comprendre que lui aussi voulait le prendre et lui faire l'amour avidement.

Harry accéda à sa demande en se retournant ou plutôt en suivant le mouvement que Lucius lui fit faire. Snape n'attendit pas avant de dégrafer son pantalon et de s'introduire en lui, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Le maître des potions soupira d'aise quand il commença à bouger, ses bourses tapaient l'arrière des fesses du morveux et quand il sentit Lucius les presser entre ses mains il grogna de satisfaction. Après plusieurs allers retours il ne put se retenir davantage et se raidit en évacuant sa semence dans le corps du plus jeune qui lui se répandit entre les doigts du blond.

Harry se laissa glisser sur le sol, les deux allaient l'achever, pourtant il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Ils étaient à lui, rien qu'à lui, ces deux amours de Serpentard.

Narcissa Malfoy rentra chez elle trois jours plus tard. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps et c'est Draco qui vint les avertir un matin. Heureusement elle était seule, personne ne l'accompagnait et c'était tant mieux car Lucius aurait perdu plus que son sang froid.

La mère de Draco donnait déjà des ordres pour des changements radicaux que Lucius n'aurait jamais permis de son vivant. Narcissa avait trouvé des acquéreurs pour vendre des biens immobiliers qui normalement revenaient à Draco. Des biens que Lucius avait octroyé à son fils pour bien démarrer dans la vie et qu'elle voulait à son seul profit.

Quand l'aristocrate pénétra dans le manoir des souvenirs affluèrent dans sa tête. Là il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, il entendait la voix grinçante de Narcissa invectiver les elfes de maison afin qu'ils remettent tout en ordre pour recevoir une centaine d'invités. Voilà quelques mois qu'il était soi-disant mort et elle préparait une réception avec tout le gratin de ce que comptait le monde sorcier. Son deuil n'aura pas duré longtemps !

Elle ne perdait pas de temps pour assoir son autorité et faire savoir qu'elle était revenue et qu'il allait falloir compter sur elle dans la bonne société sorcière. Quelles étaient ses plans ? Il aurait été bien curieux de savoir ça.

Lucius entra dans la chambre calmement sans faire de bruit. Narcissa avait le dos tourné et farfouillait dans un petit secrétaire de bois de rose à la recherche de parchemins, mais Lucius penchait plutôt pour son testament qu'il avait bien mis à l'abri, fort heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs ! Seul Draco savait où il se trouvait et apparemment il ne l'avait pas dit à sa mère. Voilà un garçon très intelligent mais ça il n'en doutait pas, après tout il était son fils.

-Bonjour Narcissa, susurra d'une voix venimeuse Lucius.

La femme sursauta violemment et fit demi-tour avec sur le visage un air de profonde stupeur et poussa un cri en posant la main sur son cœur.

-Mais…mais…je, comment…

-Comment ? Oh ! Je suppose que tu te demandes comment je peux être encore vivant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais comment ?

-Des amis à moi se sont occupés de ma santé, ma chère femme. Et si je suis là ce n'est pas grâce à toi car toi tu as préféré partir au loin car ça arrangeait bien les choses.

-Mais tu es mort !

-Hé bien il faut croire que non, ma chère ! Je vois que tu te portes bien contrairement à moi, bien que je dois avouer que je vais bien mieux depuis quelques jours.

-Tu ne peux pas revenir comme ça et…..

-Je vais me gêner, Narcissa, n'oublie pas que je suis ici chez moi !

-Plus maintenant, tu es mort ! Cracha la femme avec rancœur. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, de disparaître et de revenir après des mois d'absences. J'ai refait ma vie autrement, sans toi, tu ne vas pas tout gâcher ? Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes ! Finit-elle par crier presque hystérique.

-Je vois que mon retour ne te remplit pas de joie, mais ça je le soupçonnais déjà.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu crever ? Lucius, ragea la femme qui voyait tous ses espoirs de liberté foutre le camp.

-Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble, je te suggère de quitter mon manoir, déclara froidement l'aristocrate. Fais valoir tes droits j'y répondrais au travers de notre avocat, déclara calmement le blond avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter cette femme infernale.

La désunion sorcière elle pouvait oublier, la garce, ragea Lucius en lui-même. Elle n'aura que le stricte minimum et encore !

-Tu ne peux pas me quitter, mon cher Lucius, je suis ta femme et je reste ta femme, susurra-t-elle forte de son bon droit. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement.

-J'ai décidé de te quitter et rien ne me fera revenir sur ma décision. Quoique tu fasses ou que tu dises je ne changerais pas d'avis alors fais-toi à cette idée, Narcissa.

-Ah non ! Ricana d'un air sournois la mère de Draco. Si je racontais partout que tu n'es pas si innocent que ça dans le massacre du village moldu pendant que tu étais le bras droit du seigneur noir, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ? Tu seras arrêté mon cher, et tu seras un parfait coupable pour ces gens en quêtes d'un responsable qu'ils recherchent encore à l'heure actuelle.

-Dumbledore c'est occupé de m'innocenter, tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça, l'avertit Lucius qui eut subitement envie de l'étrangler.

-J'ai gardé ces parchemins te rendant instigateur de ce massacre. Je savais bien qu'un jour ils allaient me servir, tu vois j'ai beaucoup appris, Lucius !

-Pourquoi as-tu gardé ces fausses preuves ? Qu'avais-tu en tête en faisant cela ?

-Ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! Un jour ou l'autre Draco ou toi m'auriez posés des problèmes, il me fallait bien une arme contre vous deux.

-Pour écarter ton fils et dilapider ce qui lui revenait de droit si j'avais vraiment été mort, naturellement. Seulement voilà je suis là et tes plans tombent à l'eau.

-Mais bien sûr, mon cher Lucius ! ironisa la femme. Je veux que tous tes biens me reviennent, j'ai un certain train de vie à respecter. Train de vie auquel tu m'as habitué, faut-il te le signaler. Oh ! chéri, pas la peine de te dire que le parchemin est authentique et signé de la main même de Voldemort. Ton nom et celui de ton fils y figurent en bonne place, donc désolé de te décevoir mais ce document n'est certainement pas un faux.

-Comment as-tu fait pour avoir ça entre tes horribles mains corrompues ?

-Lucius, espèce d'idiot ! J'étais sa maîtresse.

-J'aurai dû m'en douter, sale p….

-Mon cher mari pas de vulgarité je te prie, tu vaux mieux que ça, sourit Narcissa Malfoy.

-Tu es prête à voir ton fils être enfermé à Azkaban plutôt que de renoncer à ton train de vie ? Quel genre de mère es-tu ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu la fibre maternelle, tu le sais puisque c'est toi-même qui t'occupais de lui.

-Donc la vie de ton fils t'importe peu ? fulminait l'aristocrate d'entendre de telles horreurs.

-La sienne et la tienne, Lucius, qu'elle importance ?

-Tu vas regretter ça, je le jure par Salazar ! Eructa le blond. Je vais rester ici et faire de te vie un enfer de chaque instant, espèce de garce !

Le Serpentard quitta la pièce, hors de lui, et alla directement dans son bureau pour se calmer. Maintenant il fallait réfléchir mais d'abord il devait avertir Draco des intentions de sa mère. A l'aide d'une poudre de cheminette il appela son fils qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, Draco attendait des explications qui n'allaient certes pas lui plaire. Comment lui dire que sa propre mère l'avait piégé pour s'approprier un héritage auquel elle n'avait pas droit ?

Quand Lucius expliqua au jeune homme blond sa rencontre avec Narcissa, il vit les yeux de son fils devenir foncés sous la fureur. Il lui raconta l'odieux chantage et le parchemin qui pouvait les envoyer à Azkaban tous les deux et là personne ne pourra les sauver, même pas Dumbledore.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, père !

-Je sais, dis à Harry et à Severus que je ne rentre pas de suite, je dois faire mon possible pour qu'elle ne dilapide pas notre fortune. Dis-leur que je réfléchis à une solution et dis à Harry que je ne l'abandonne pas, dis-le-lui bien, Draco.

-Je le ferai, n'ayez crainte. Moi de mon côté je vais voir si je peux récupérer ce parchemin, il doit se trouver ici elle n'aurait pu le cacher autre part que dans le manoir.

-Je crois bien que tu as raison, fils. Quand à moi elle va me surveiller, il faut que tu agisses en douce sans te faire prendre.

-Je vais avoir de l'aide, sourit Draco en salivant d'avance à la défaite de sa mère.

-Fais vite ! Et aussitôt que vous avez décidé quelque chose fais m'en part, j'essayerai de l'obliger à sortir du manoir pour au moins une heure ou deux.

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que Draco ne trouve une solution et mette tout en place avec ses complices.

-Ouais ! Je l'ai, cria Sirius qui ne sut pas rester discret et qui brandissait au bout des doigts un parchemin qui portait la signature du plus célèbre des mage noir ayant existé.

-Aucune imagination, ronchonna Severus en voyant le document vite découvert sous les lattes du parquet de la chambre de Narcissa, que Sirius avait défonçait avec une joie certaine.

-Elle ne pensait pas que nous allions le rechercher, elle est tellement sûre d'elle !

-Mère pensait que nous allions abonder dans son sens, elle croit vraiment qu'elle nous tient sous sa coupe, drôle d'idée ! Elle devrait nous connaître depuis le temps.

-Même avec le parchemin entre nos mains elle ne va pas s'avouer vaincu. Il va falloir jouer serré, annonça Lucius en regardant Harry sourire heureux de voir le cabot mettre le feu avec une joie évidente au papier maudit et Lupin remettre les lattes en place

-Je m'en occupe, vous avez essayé, père, maintenant c'est mon tour.

Le Serpentard plus âgé regarda son fils tellement sûr de lui. Il était fier de Draco, fier de voir quel homme il était devenu malgré les vicissitudes de la vie, de la guerre, et de Voldemort.

-Je te laisse bien volontiers la place, fils, peut-être arriveras-tu là où j'ai échoué.

-Vous n'avez pas échoué. Mère a fait sur vous un odieux chantage en m'impliquant, sans cela je suis certain que le parchemin ne vous aurait pas arrêté.

-Je ne veux pas prendre de risque tant qu'elle te menace, mais maintenant que ce papier est détruit nous allons pouvoir nous défendre. Et puis nous ne sommes pas seuls, Draco, ajouta Lucius en regardant Remus, Sirius, Severus et Harry qui sentit en lui un regain d'espoir.

-Ouais ! On va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, ricana l'animagus.

-N'oublie pas, Lucius, tu dois obtenir la désunion sorcière mais pas à tes torts ! Mets-les sur le dos de cette garce elle ne mérite pas ton pardon.

-Parrain, pouffa Draco, tu vas m'aider, et je t'assure que père gardera tous ses biens, je te le certifie.

Les hommes durent quitter le manoir avant que Narcissa ne revienne, Lucius eut juste le temps d'embrasser avec fougue Harry et de serrer avec tendresse et amour Severus contre lui avant de tous les voir disparaître par la cheminée.

-Alors quel est ton plan, Draco ? Demanda le maître des potions pendant que Harry attrapait le message de Blaise et de Pansy qui sortait de la cheminée disant que la mission était réussie. Ils avaient pu retenir Narcissa pendant plus d'une heure trente et ils espéraient que la chasse au parchemin avait été fructueuse.

-J'ai reçu un paquet ce matin, juste ce que j'avais besoin pour rencontrer ma mère. Un ami me devait un service et je dois dire qu'il a fait fort ! Il faudra que je pense à le remercier, ricana le jeune Serpentard en sortant le paquet d'un placard de la cuisine, seul endroit où il avait pu le mettre tout en sachant qu'il y serait en lieu sûr.

Draco passa le paquet intriguant à Severus qui l'ouvrit de ses longs doigts fins et agiles. L'homme renifla puis finit par glousser et enfin il ricana méchamment.

-Draco, fais-moi penser à envoyer à ton ami une caisse complète de scotch, et du meilleur encore !

-J'étais sûr que ça allait te plaire, parrain.

-Ton père est au courant de ça ? interrogea le professeur qui passa les photos à Remus qui les regarda avec Sirius.

-Non je n'ai rien dit, je préfère attendre d'être sûr du résultat.

-Hey ! Mais c'est possible cette pose-là ? s'intéressa Sirius en se penchant sur le loup. Dis Remus tu crois…..

-Sirius !

-Ben quoi, Rem, je demande c'est tout !

-Fais-le un autre moment, tu vois bien que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

-Donc tu n'es pas contre ? susurra-t-il contre l'oreille du loup.

-Hum, hum ! Revenons à nos moutons, rouspéta Severus Snape. Vos exploits sexuels ne nous intéressent absolument pas.

-Ben voyons ! Pour un peu on croirait que tu es coincé, Severus. heureusement que les bruits qui sortent de ta chambre nous indiquent le contraire, sourit moqueur Sirius Black.

-Tu écoutes aux portes, le chien ? Je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ! Tu es revenu plus pervers qu'avant et quand on sait ce que tu as fait aux créatures de la forêt interdite, hein !

-Je ne suis pas pervers, se défendit le maraudeur. J'ai décidé de profiter de tous les plaisirs de la vie, et c'est pas Remus qui va se plaindre, n'est-ce pas chéri d'amour ?

Le loup-garou sourit de ce sourire si doux qui le caractérisait et enveloppa Sirius de ses bras quand celui-ci se blottit contre lui.

-C'est vrai, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, admit Remus Lupin. Tu as beaucoup de temps à rattraper, mon amour.

-Ah ! tu vois, Severus, le railla le parrain de Harry.

-Messieurs je vous signale que nous avons une dernière bataille à livrer, gronda faussement sévère le survivant, alors qu'il entendait Severus grommeler que le cabot avait un âge mental de deux ans et que Lupin n'était pas mieux, aussi débauché l'un que l'autre.

Draco et Harry haussèrent les épaules. Emu de voir Severus de mauvaise foi comme d'habitude le Gryffondor attrapa sa main et croisa ses doigts avec les siens. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur, l'homme avait un sourire magnifique en le regardant, même Remus, Sirius et Draco n'en crurent pas leurs yeux, Snape qui souriait c'était comme…..oui bon, incroyable, impensable même, inimaginable. Pourtant ils étaient tous témoins de ce phénomène qui avait pour seul cause un jeune sorcier nommé, Harry Potter.

^o^o^

Demain si je le peux je mettrais déja le dernier chapitre, j'espére que vous aurez passé un bon moment avec cette fic. biz, sorciere noire.


	22. Chantage et capitulation

22 Chantage et capitulation.

Dans le village de Pré-au-lard, près de la terrasse de Florien Fortarôme, se déroulait un règlement de compte pour le moins étrange et inhabituel. Trois hommes et une femme discutaient âprement d'une affaire familiale et un tout jeune sorcier aux yeux verts regardait ce dérangeant conciliabule avec anxiété. Quelques personnes alentours qui osèrent se retourner et s'arrêter curieuses en furent pour leurs frais quand ils avisèrent le regard noir de Severus Snape les fustiger.

Ces braves gens continuèrent leur chemin, après tout ça ne les regardait pas, surtout que le maître des potions de Poudlard n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, un air engageant, mais l'avait-il eu un jour seulement ?

Draco avait donné rendez-vous à sa mère et à son père, exprès dans un endroit bondé afin de la déstabiliser. Snape accompagnait le jeune Serpentard pour éviter au cas échéant à la mégère de s'en prendre à lui malgré l'assurance que lui conférait la terrasse du glacier.

Lucius qui n'avait pas revu Harry depuis des jours, qui avait tenu à accompagner Severus, soi-dit en passant, se surpris à le dévorer des yeux en cessant d'écouter sa femme vociférer contre lui. Il était si beau, si digne et tellement sur des charbons ardents qu'il alla au devant de lui. Il savait qu'il aurait fallu qu'il reste loin du survivant au moins le temps de la confrontation avec Narcissa mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait lui parler, respirer l'air qu'il respirait, entendre sa voix, et plus que tout se noyer dans le vert de ses yeux magnifiques.

-Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il anxieux, alors qu'il avait une terrible envie de le prendre contre lui et de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, et tant pis si les autres en étaient offusqués.

-Tu m'as manqué, amour, murmura Harry pour que personne n'entende sa réponse.

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent de larmes contenues alors qu'il était si fort d'habitude. Il voulait tant que Lucius le serre contre lui, qu'ils puissent se retrouver, récupérer un peu de sa chaleur et de son odeur sur son corps. Ressentir la sécurité de ses bras et sentir sa bouche sur la sienne, comme avant quand il était encore au square avec eux. Il s'en voulait d'être ainsi, aussi faible, mais Lucius lui manquait tellement !

-Père ! Emmenez-donc Harry faire un tour je vous prie.

-Oui, acquiesça Severus en voyant la détresse du survivant. Prenez votre temps, je vous rejoindrais où vous savez, dit-il en appuyant la demande de Draco qui avait bien vu que Harry était en plein désarroi.

Lucius Malfoy n'attendit pas davantage et emmena son Gryffondor au square, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Une semaine sans Harry et Severus avait été pire que tout. Il savait que jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans eux, il était accro, irrémédiablement amoureux de ses deux amants et jamais il ne pourrait revenir à sa vie d'avant avec sa folle de femme qui allait pâlir de colère dans quelques minutes parce qu'il ne serait pas resté avec eux.

-Alors ? demanda Sirius qui descendait les escaliers avec du linge sale plein les bras. La démente est domptée déjà ?

-Severus et Draco s'en occupent, assura l'homme blond qui tenait Harry étroitement serré contre lui.

-Ouais ! donc vous vous êtes dits que vous pourriez faire autre chose de ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? quelque chose de plus lucratif, genre essayer le lit et…

-Siri, mon cœur, et si tu les laissais passer tu ne crois pas que ce serai plus ingénieux là !

-Mais Moony ! je les taquine un peu, j'ai bien le droit, non ? Après tout Harry est mon filleul et j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il veut faire avec la grande asperge blonde.

Remus Lupin sortit de la chambre à grandes enjambées et avec un regard mécontent attrapa son amant qui poussa un cri surpris, avant de se voir tirer vers la cuisine à grande vitesse sous les soupirs d'un loup abasourdi du sans gêne incroyable dont Sirius faisait preuve parfois.

-Chéri, Laisse-les tranquille à la fin ! Tu ne vois pas qu'ils ont besoin de solitude, là ?

-Bah ça se voit, oui, et toi tu n'as pas besoin de solitude, ricana Sirius en se frottant lascivement contre Remus qui en profita aussitôt.

-Tu vas me rendre fou, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche, mais je t'aime si fort que cela n'est égal.

Sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme un jeune homme blond se mettait en colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses lèvres se pincèrent dangereusement.

-Asseyez-vous, mère ! S'exclama Draco en voyant que celle-ci voulait retrouver son mari d'un pas furibond et le ramener illico près d'elle comme une de ses possessions. Laissez père tranquille pour une fois dans votre vie.

Severus Snape s'assit sereinement quand il vit que son filleul avait pris les choses en main. Un mauvais sourire étira ses lèvres fines, Draco était un génie, il ira loin ce garçon, pensa le maître des potions en voyant Narcissa se révolter.

-Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, Draco !

-Et moi je vous jure que si vous ne vous asseyez pas immédiatement à la terrasse de Florian, près de Severus, gronda le blond, Je vous y obligerai. Ne me tentez pas surtout pas parce que tout fils que je suis je n'hésiterai pas, Mère, insista le Serpentard.

Narcissa Malfoy retint un hoquet outragé. Elle allait de nouveau faire un pas en avant mais quand elle vit son fils se placer devant elle et la regarder de ses yeux gris si semblables à ceux de son père elle se retourna dignement et s'installa près de Severus.

-Vois comme ils sont ingrats, les enfants, dit-elle au maître des potions en le prenant à témoin. Je crains que Draco n'ait pris quelques mauvaises habitudes avec Lucius depuis qu'il est revenu parmi nous, cracha la femme haineuse.

-Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas t'être rendu compte que Draco était quelqu'un de formidable, Narcissa.

-Alors toi aussi tu es de son côté ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi Lucius est partit avec Potter ?

-C'est Harry qui c'est occupé de père pendant qu'il était alité, vous ne l'ignorez pas, mère ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais, je ne suis pas idiote !

-Pourtant vous n'êtes jamais allée le voir chez lui pour le remercier, accusa Draco. Comme si vous étiez indifférente à ses efforts. Ni un merci, ni même un parchemin, non, vous ne lui avez offert que votre mépris et votre dédain. Pas très jolie comme attitude, avouez-le ? Ou alors auriez-vous peut-être préféré que père ne s'en sorte pas, donc pas difficile de deviner que Harry ne vous ait pas rendu service sur ce coup-là.

-Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans cet endroit pour me faire insulter, se scandalisa la femme de Lucius. Je suis atterrée de t'entendre me parler ainsi ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Draco, je ne laisserai pas passer ça !

-Rasseyez-vous, mère, je suis loin d'avoir fini, gronda le fils d'une voix vibrante de colère. A mon tour d'imposer mes volontés.

La femme se réinstalla dignement mais elle ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres de dépit et de rage.

-Vous avez de la chance que Harry ne se soit pas vexé. Il a dit que venant de vous il s'y attendait. Je dois dire que le vexé dans l'histoire… c'est moi.

-Pour quelle raison ? Je ne lui avais rien demandé, moi, à ce maudit Potter, il n'aurait pas pu s'occuper de ses affaires celui-là avant de se mêler de ce qui ne lui regardait pas !

Severus Snape renifla, signe chez lui d'un début d'agacement. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on dénigre son amant, il n'y était pour rien si son Gryffondor avait le cœur sur la main, et puis Lucius avait eu le meilleur des infirmiers, non !

-Je croyais que vous aviez un minimum de savoir vivre ? continua le jeune Serpentard qui prit place face à sa mère. Mais non seulement vous n'en avez aucun mais en plus vous avez insinué que la santé de mon père ne vous intéressait nullement. Il est revenu vers vous par loyauté et vous n'avez cessé de le piétiner depuis qu'il est rentré au manoir. Père est blessé dans sa chair et dans son cœur et vous en avez profité bassement.

-Lucius est fort et toi tu crois qu'il souffre ? Ricana la femme. Attends de voir ce que je vais lui faire subir, il ne s'en remettra pas cette fois je t'en fais la promesse, rigola-t-elle plus franchement. Il n'a encore rien vu, et toi non plus !

-Ca suffit ! Arrête ça espèce de vipère ! Explosa Snape. Je devrais te tuer pour tes mots.

-Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner tous les deux, rugit la blonde.

-Ecoute ton fils jusqu'au bout, Narcissa, susurra froidement Snape. Il n'en a pas terminé avec toi.

-Dépêche-toi dans ce cas, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, soupira-t-elle. Vos niaiseries commencent à me fatiguer.

Draco sortit tranquillement de la poche de sa veste une pochette contenant les photos incriminantes. D'un geste lent et un sourire vengeur il la tendit à Narcissa Malfoy qui la prit du bout des doigts, en craignant le pire.

-Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse et légèrement inquiète, car le sourire de son fils n'augurait rien de bon pour elle.

-Regardez donc, vous allez comprendre de suite !

-La femme ouvrit la pochette et son visage pâlit au fur et à mesure qu'elle regardait un par un les clichés de ses ébats amoureux avec plusieurs amants différents.

-Tu n'as pas osé ! Cria-t-elle alors que des gens se retournaient pour la regarder.

-Moi non, mais un détective de mes amis, oui, mère.

La femme rangea les photos sans toutes les regarder et les mis dans son sac, pensant avoir là les originaux.

-Vous pouvez les garder j'en ai d'autres, ricana Draco. Et pour votre information les pires ne se trouvent pas dans le lot, elles sont bien à l'abri, alors inutile de les faire rechercher, vous ne réussirez pas à mettre la main dessus. Ce n'est pas comme votre parchemin que vous aviez dissimulé sous les lattes, un peu simpliste vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Je sais que vous me l'avez subtilisé, mais je peux encore me défendre, Draco.

-Ah oui ! Et avec quoi, quelles preuves avez-vous contre mon père ou moi ? Faites-vous une raison, vous avez perdu, vous savez pertinemment que je publierai ces photos, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Quand à votre dignité, excusez-moi ,mais voilà belle lurette que vous n'en avez plus. Un mot négatif de vous, mère, et la gazette du sorcier se fera un plaisir de les imprimer dans son torchon. A vous de voir si vous voulez être humiliée et traînée dans la boue pendant des mois voir des années.

-D'accord, se reprit la blonde qui bouillait sur place, ce qui rendit Snape fou de joie. Que veux-tu ?

-Premièrement que vous accordiez à père la désunion sorcière sans faire de remous, énuméra le Serpentard blond. Deuxièmement que vous quittiez le manoir sur le champ, les elfes vous enverront vos affaires j'y veillerai. Il va s'en dire que si vous acceptez ces conditions père vous allouera une rente et un appartement au centre ville. Cependant si vous vous acharnez je ne voudrai pas être à votre place, je gage que le sort qui vous sera réservé ne vous plaira pas beaucoup.

-J'entends bien, souffla la femme vaincue. De combien la rente ? Cela seule m'intéresse.

-Assez pour vivre confortablement, et soyez reconnaissante car s'il ne s'était agi que de moi vous n'auriez rien eu.

-C'est un odieux chantage que vous me faites là !

-Ce que vous avez fait subir à père pendant des années vaut bien un chantage. Ne croyez pas que j'ai des scrupules et que vous allez m'attendrir, parla sourdement le blond. Ce temps-là est révolu. Je sais maintenant quelle genre de femme vous êtes. Calculatrice, envieuse, méchante, vénale et infidèle. vous n'avez rien pour plaire, mère.

-Parce que ton père ne l'est pas, lui, infidèle ?

-Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec vos frasques, ma chère mère. Maintenant excusez-nous mais avec Severus nous allons les rejoindre, ils sont de bien meilleure compagnie que la vôtre.

-Les photos ? Invectiva Narcissa, je veux les récupérer de suite !

-Quand la désunion sera prononcée, décréta Severus en se retournant vers elle alors qu'il se levait. Et encore en garderons-nous quelques-unes pour plus de sécurité, nous ne sommes pas crédules non plus.

La blonde savait qu'elle avait perdu, plus rien ne pouvait être fait pour sauver le reste, elle devra se contenter de ce que lui donnera Lucius. La femme avait envie de hurler de rage, elle avait envie de tout casser autour d'elle, elle avait tout perdu comme une idiote, elle aurait dû se douter que Draco et Lucius la contreraient.

La sorcière allait goûter à la vengeance des deux Malfoy, se retrouver presque au bon vouloir de son mari et de son fils et elle était presque sûre à cent pour cent que ses ennuis n'étaient pas finis. Narcissa savait, connaissant son mari comme elle le connaissait, qu'il allait chercher à se venger d'elle. Qu'il allait rendre sa vie infernale et invivable, elle savait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, fuir, partir loin d'ici et de l'Angleterre pour échapper à leur représailles.

Lucius Malfoy était bien loin des tourments de sa femme et d'ailleurs un petit brun aussi. Peu leurs importaient les états d'âme de la chère Narcissa, ils savaient que Draco et Severus en viendraient à bout et qu'ils maîtriseraient ce problème de main de maître.

Un gémissement résonna dans la chambre, et le froissement des draps contre les peaux nues attisa encore un peu plus le désir de Lucius qui mordilla un téton brun et qui le tira entre ses lèvres. Harry répliqua en griffant son dos et en soufflant contre son oreille de recommencer, qu'il aimait ça quand Lulu le mordillait, que ça le faisait frémir des pieds à la tête et qu'il aimait les marques que cela faisait sur son corps.

Le blond grogna, Harry l'attisait avec ses paroles excitantes, le sale gosse en plus passait et repassait son genou sur ses parties intimes qui n'avaient pas besoin de ces frottements qui allaient finir par le rendre fou et le faire venir alors que lui voulait prendre son temps. Futé, le gamin, quand il voulait quelque chose et là ce qu'il désirait c'était lui.

Quand le maître des potions rentra au square et qu'il trouva les deux gredins au lit, il ricana. Harry était avachi sur Lucius et tous deux dormaient bien tranquillement ne se souciant nullement du résultat de ses démêlés avec la garce de Narcissa. Draco était resté au manoir Malfoy pour veiller à ce que sa mère ne revienne plus et fit porter par les elfes de maison ses malles dans son appartement de Londres. L'homme sourit et se déshabilla puis il rejoignit ses deux amours sans les réveiller, tenant simplement Harry contre lui et prenant la main de Lucius dans la sienne.

Le jeune sorcier blond jubila, il savait que sa mère n'allait pas rester là et quitter le pays sans perdre de temps. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il avait insidieusement insinué devant elle que probablement il n'en resterai pas là, ni lui ni son père d'ailleurs. Severus avait même ajouté qu'il faudra compter avec lui, la femme avait clairement compris qu'il serait dangereux pour elle de traîner dans la capitale Anglaise.

Deux jours plus tard les trois hommes décidèrent de résider au manoir afin de laisser Sirius et son loup vivre pleinement à deux. Les deux maraudeurs étaient heureux de s'être retrouvés et ils passèrent une vie pleine de bonheur et de joie. Souvent ils allaient au manoir passer les vacances d'été sous l'invitation de Lucius et de Harry, Severus Snape quand à lui ronchonnait une semaine à l'avance quand il savait que les insupportables Gryffondors pervers allaient venir gâcher ses vacances.

Draco vivait avec son père, Harry et Severus. Il voyageait continuellement pour les besoins de son travail qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Dudley perdit encore du poids et finit par reprendre l'affaire familiale six ans plus tard. Narcissa Black avait trouvé asile en Afrique du sud et maudissait chaque jour sa bêtise et surtout sa gourmandise de l'argent. Peut-être que si elle avait été plus sournoise et intelligente alors aurait-elle pu garder Lucius et les galions et non se retrouver ici dans la fournaise les pieds dans la poussière et la saleté.

Ainsi se termine une histoire qui avait plutôt mal débutée. Un jeune homme mal dans sa peau, un estropié aux portes de la mort, un professeur de potions seul et mal aimé, tout les séparait, pourtant la vie, et surtout un vieux fou, ont réussi l'improbable et surtout l'impossible, réunir ces trois hommes et les faire s'aimer passionnément.

Plusieurs mois plus tard Severus Snape présenta aux deux autres hommes de sa vie un album photos spécial avec les clichés pris pendant la convalescence de Lulu. Il y montrait Harry et Lucius dans tous leurs états, leur remémorant les tracas, les périodes de trouble, les disputes, les réconciliations, les pleurs et les gestes désespérés. Harry le serra contre lui, son maitre des potions qui avait si bien manoeuvré pour les rapprocher.

^o^o^

Voilà cette fois c'est bien finie, j'ai passé un super moment avec vous comme d'habitude et je ne suis jamais déçue de vos mots gentils et rigolos, et croyez-moi ça fait plaisir ! A une prochaine fic et merci aux lecteurs et lectrices d'apprécier ces histoires que je prends dans mon imagination farfelue parfois, mais que j'aime tant écrire. Biz à tous, sorcière noire.


End file.
